Minecraft: The Prophecy
by DarkMaster98
Summary: I know what you are thinking right now, this is just another Prophecy story that is no different from all the others, Hero saves world, blah blah, blah. Well then, you might be surprised. Don't believe me? Give it a try and see for yourself! I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR ANY YOUTUBERS INVOLVED. NO MORE OC'S WILL BE ACCEPTED. Progress stopped for a story overhaul.
1. Clarifications

Okay, I'm going to clear something up for you right now, those of you who are waiting. The MTP revamp is already up, and has been up for a week and a half. I don't want anymore comments asking where it is. In fact, don't review here at all, but review instead on the rewrite. Sorry for any confusion.

www dot fanfiction dot net/s/10974042/1/MTP-V2-New-and-Improved


	2. Prologue

**Hello there! Due to a recent comment by Mellifluousness, I have decided to give the prologue a revamp. Thank you for your feedback, I really appreciate it! Anyways, enjoy!**

"It is time. You know what to do, Jeb."

"Are you sure that it is the time? This process cannot be reversed, Notch."

"I am well aware of that. However, it must be done. When we start, we can only guide them on their paths. We cannot stop them from going down different paths."

"If you say so. Are all systems go?"

"All systems are go. Begin the creation of the world."

Out of the eternal darkness, fresh layers of bedrock are slowly formed, topped by a layer of sizzling lava, which emitted nothing more than a faint glow. This new rough, black, unbreakable rock was soon followed by the brightest light ever seen, emitted by a brilliant square sun. Soon, a sister rock emerged to join the bedrock world, known to this day as the moon. This barren world did not remain barren for long, as the first smooth stone began to encompass the bedrock, which resulting from the cooling of the magma layers on top. Within this new layers, ores of all manner were scattered, including the sparkling diamonds and the almost as beautiful emeralds. On this new grey world, earthquakes ravage the landscape, creating fissures and cave systems. Eventually, the top of the smooth rocks began a transformation into the now common dirt, rare in those days. A stray planet that had already been fully formed one day struck this new world, and scattered the first seeds of grass across the brown landscape along with the first molecules of H20, and for the first time, the planet took a green hue, mixed with the azure hue of pure water. The devastating earthquakes began to decrease in intensity, until they finally stopped completely. The precious water settled into the lands lowered by the endless devastation, and the grass seeds had miraculously survived and spread all around the world. However, not all of the landscape could support this water. Select areas were still too hot, so the water quickly dried up, and the dirt made another transformation into sand. These areas, known as deserts, had their sands scattered by the winds, spread all over the world. The condition that this new world was in created the perfect conditions for life, and the first cells were formed in the vast oceans. These cells evolved over the years, and most of these specimens moved onto the sandy beaches. Each type took a different route.

Some of these diverse creatures did better than others. The ancestors of the villagers were one of the most successful. They ended up colonizing most of the landscape. However, their reign didn't last long. One day, a particularly greedy villager came across the precious emeralds while in an underground cave. Word spread of this mineral, and the greedy villagers ended up mining almost all of it. The only regions untouched by their greed were the mountains, then almost inaccessible to even the most rugged adventurer. The economy of this great nation fell into shambles.

One day, a rogue villager ended up accidentally awakening a dead villager, who rose up from the grave and ate the brains of everyone in the small village, who all turned into zombies. These new undead creatures spread across the planet like a plague, increasing their numbers as they did so. The villager culture, which was already threatened by their collapsing economy, went almost extinct. In a last resort, the desperate villagers created servants made of iron, whose only purpose was to protect their creators. These iron behemoths performed excellently, and the villagers made a slow recovery.

The first players evolved from these villagers. The very first one, known as Steve, was a very skilled craftsman. With great precision, he crafted a sword and began to fight back against the zombies. The players led a different lifestyle, and while the players and villagers occasionally made contact, they usually wanted nothing to do with each other, the villagers jealous of the player's success.

On one fateful, summer day, an adventurer by the name of Bob stumbled across an ancient jungle temple, long forgotten to the world. Once he lit his torch, he carefully sneaked inside, wary of any hidden traps. However, this temple was not like any other temple he had come across before. Inside laid an ancient set of runes, the meaning of which was only known to a select few. Luckily, Bob knew of a translator close to where he lived, so, taking note of the location, he set off to request her assistance. The next day, they returned, and nothing had changed. As the translator read the ancient runes, Bob explored the run-down temple, green vines growing everywhere. Finally, he returned to the translator, and her translation went something like this:

"Forces both ancient and modern will fall into conflict. The 12 will lead the way for the Chosen One to resolve. Beware the primordial deity who lives in shadows. The End will fall, and Hell shall be let loose."

Confused, Bob and the translator returned home. Word about the Prophecy spread, and the only ones who knew the temple location were Bob and the translator. The translator died three days later due to a severe burn, and Bob perished in a zombie siege five days after the translator's death. The Prophecy was passed down throughout the generations, and it soon was turned into a myth. Nobody really believed the temple existed anymore. Meanwhile, the temple had finally served its purpose, so it finally collapsed onto the ground, the remains covered up by a particularly large jungle tree. Decades passed, and nobody even believed that the Prophecy was real. At least, not until a certain day.


	3. The Beginning

**This is the first chapter of my new series! Please review and tell me how I am doing, it would be greatly appreciated!**

"..."

"..."

"..."

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying down on grass. "Where am I?" Slowly, I got up and looked around. Mountains could be seen in the far north. To the left, there was a forest of spruce trees. To my right, there was a lake. "How did I get here?" I pondered. "Welcome to Minecraftia, my friend!" Startled, I looked up to see a stranger perched on a ledge. "Who are you?" I asked. "The name's Dark_Master_98!"

"Nice to meet you. Can you tell me where I am?"

"As I said before, you are in Minecraftia. Do you need some help getting started?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright then! This here is a tree."

"Really? How would I have ever guessed?"

"Pay attention."

He started punching the tree. I was just about to ask why when the part of it he was punching broke off. "You can use this to make a crafting table. Go on, try it!

I looked at it, confused. How was I supposed to do that?

"Just open your inventory and put it in the crafting grid. Take out the planks and make a square. That will give you a crafting table!"

I did as he instructed, and got a crafting table.

"Well done! I would teach you more, but I really have to go now. There is a village a little south from here. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"I am not sure what it is, but something seems a little different about this noob. I may have to keep an eye on him, see how he does. Something tells me that he may be The Chosen One." With one final glance backwards, Dark_Master_98 headed off.

* * *

"I wonder what I should do now. The village sounds interesting, so I may go over there, but it is getting a little late. I should make a shelter." I began collecting materials by punching trees down. Once I had enough, I made some planks and set up a temporary shelter. "This should be good for the night. Not the best shelter ever, but it will protect me from the elements. Better get to sleep."

The next morning, I woke up to find a strange green creature 10 feet away. "What is that thing?"

It noticed me and headed towards me. "Strange. Maybe it is friendly." Then a hissing noise began to sound from it. "Something tells me I should run away." I ran away seconds before an explosion occurred. Screaming, I fell to the ground. Looking behind me, I saw that a crater laid where my shelter used to be. Wincing, I got up and peered into the hole. Dirt and wood was scattered everywhere inside it. "I should probably get going. Hopefully no more of those things shows up." I headed south towards the village.

I was not even halfway there when a strange sight stopped me. An amulet was laid down on the ground, glowing purple. Interested, I picked it up. It had an amethyst center, surrounded with gold. "This looks interesting. I wonder who it belongs to? Maybe I should take it with me, to see if I can learn who owns it." I put it into my inventory and carried on with my journey.

I arrived at the village shortly before noon. It was a relatively small one, with several houses. The villagers stopped to look at me. "Do you think he wants to trade with us?" "Maybe. He does not seem to have much with him though." "Darn, I haven't had a good trade in weeks!" "Don't worry, you will get your chance eventually."

I walked over to the villagers. They looked at me curiously. "Hi! I am new here. Can you tell me what I should do?" They gathered into a huddle, discussing among themselves. After a few seconds, they focused back on me. "You will need to speak with our leader about that. He lives in the church."

"Okay, thank you," I replied. After a short walk, I arrived at the church. Apprehensively, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a villager in a robe opened the door. "Ah, good! A new trade partner! I wondered when another would arrive!"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would teach me the ways of the land here."

"Ah," he said, sounding a little disappointed. "You want to learn the ways of Minecraftia, do you? We will teach you, but not for free. First, we need you to do something for us."

"Fair enough. What is it you want me to do?"

"You see, long ago we once had thousands of emeralds in a bank. We were very proud of our collection, and for security measures, gave the access code to only one person, Benvolio. However, one night, a horde of zombies attacked us. Our Iron Golem Marcus managed to kill most of them. However, one zombie managed to get to Benvolio. Marcus killed it, but not before Benvolio turned into a zombie. Knowing that he was very important, Marcus did not kill him. Instead, he trapped Benvolio in that house over there. What we need you to do is to retrieve a Golden Apple for us. It is essential for us to give it to Benvolio so that the process can be reversed. Can you manage this?"

"I believe so. Where can I get one of these apples?"

"You must go into the zombie dungeon to the west and get one from one of the chests. We cannot go with you, for we are defenseless against the zombies. Marcus cannot go either, since he is watching over Benvolio. I am afraid that you must go alone. Is this alright?"

"Let me think for a minute."

"Alright, but do not take too long."

Should I go? One the one hand, I know nothing about this place, and I would be lost without their help. On the other hand, what they are asking of me sounds dangerous. Maybe I would be better off alone. No. I need them to guide me.

"I accept your offer."

"Excellent! We will be waiting for your triumphant return! Do not fail us!"

Easier said than done. However, I said my goodbye to him and headed west.

**I left off on a bit of a cliffhanger here. How will our hero do in this test? Will he get the Golden Apple and save Benvolio? Or will he die trying? Stay tuned to find out, the next chapter will be coming tomorrow!**


	4. Quest for The Golden Apple

**As promised, here is the second chapter! The third chapter might take a little longer to do because of my schoolwork, but it will guaranteed be out by Friday! Keep watching for it! Also, some reviews would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy this chapter!**

Exhausted, I stopped for a drink of water. I had been travelling for an hour. However, I was nearly there. I knew this because I could see the cobblestone box. Suddenly, I realized that I was hungry. Looking around, I noticed a pig walking around. The pig had not noticed me yet. I slowly crept up to the pig, then jumped on top of it. It squealed and started to run, me on its back. I punched it until I had finally killed it. Wearily, I ate the first pork chop.

"That was the worst kill I have ever seen."

I looked behind me to see Dark_Master_98 leaning against a tree.

"Seriously mate, I have seen zombies making a better kill then that. Have you not crafted yourself a weapon yet?"

"I don't know how."

"Didn't you talk to the villagers?"

I explained to him what the villagers told me, how they would tell me once I completed their quest. Dark_Master_98 listened, shaking his head.

"Figures. Those cheapskates. They could have at least told you how to make yourself a weapon. Going in that dungeon without a weapon would have been suicide! It was lucky that I caught you before you went in."

"Can you tell me how to make one?"

"I most certainly can. Remember the planks? Make some sticks out of those, then use the remaining planks and fashion it into a sword shape. You will need your crafting table for this."

Following the instructions, I ended up with a crude wooden sword.

"Good job! To make a better one, you will likely need a pickaxe. Follow the instructions from before, but arrange it in a pickaxe shape."

Doing as he instructed, I made a pickaxe.

"Mine into stone and get yourself stone tools, replacing the wood planks in the recipe with the stone. I need to leave once more. Good luck!"

I watched him leave, then made myself some stone tools. Feeling more confident, I picked up my crafting table and set off to the dungeon once more.

I paused right at the entrance. Rushing in might be too risky. I needed a plan.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME?!"

"I at least have a piece of my brain left."

"I hate you."

"Wait, did you hear that? Sounded like player footsteps."

"Well, we haven't had visitors in a long time."

"Why would they want to visit us? We are zombies. Duh."

"Good point. It must want something from us."

"You don't think that it wants the Golden Apple, do you?"

"It is not getting it without a fight."

* * *

With my pickaxe in hand, I broke through the ceiling, grabbing the falling cobblestone before it hit the ground. I slowly peeked through the ceiling. The zombies were waiting by the entrance, likely to kill me. Knowing that they were not focused on me, I slowly lowered myself to the cobblestone floor. I crept over to a chest and opened it. Nothing but string. Looking back at the zombies, I crept over to the other chest, but tripped over a chessboard. "Since when do zombies play chess?" I thought. One of the zombies noticed me and alerted the others. I ran over to the other chest and pulled out the Golden Apple. However, the zombies started to charge towards me.

Frantically, I pillared up. Thankfully, I had pillared high enough so that they could not reach me. I looked up to mine through the wall, but realized that I had dropped my pickaxe. Panicked, I knew that eventually one of the zombies would find it and use it to break the pillar. Out of sheer desperation, I started to punch at the ceiling. Just as I broke through, a zombie found my pickaxe and had started to use it. Pillaring higher, I got through the ceiling and jumped out just as the block beneath my feet broke. Panting, I took a small rest, then looked down the sides.

Zombies surrounded me on all sides, meaning that I would have to fight my way back. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, then jumped down, nailing the first zombie on the head. I swung around and stabbed another in the chest. Looking behind me, I threw my sword at a third zombie, slicing its leg clean off. I ducked for my sword just as a fourth one tried to grab my arm. Reaching my sword, I jabbed at it until it collapsed. I stopped, believing that I had defeated them all, when out of the darkness came a fifth, cloaked in leather armour and wielding an iron shovel.

"You have done well to defeat my allies. However, it is here that you must fall."

"Um, how are you speaking? You are a zombie."

"Unlike my friends, I retained a piece of my brain. By the way, you have our Golden Apple. Give it back to us, or suffer the consequences."

"No. I need this to complete a quest."

"So be it. You have chosen to die."

Without warning, he charged at me. Holding up my stone sword, I barely deflected his shovel. Scowling, he jabbed again, which was once again deflected. I swung my sword at him, but he parried my blow, smirking. This went on until I managed to land a blow to his heart. Gasping, he fell to the ground. I kicked him, but he remained still. Most of his armour was unusable, but seeing that the chestplate was still fine, I claimed it for myself and put them on. Knowing that I had won, I walked away with my prize.

* * *

"So, he thinks that I have died, eh? I fooled him with my acting. One day, I swear that I will get my revenge on him. One day. Until then, I will refine my skills." Making sure that I was out of sight of my supposed killer, I picked up my iron shovel and limped into a cave.

* * *

Just as dusk lingered on the horizon, I arrived back at the village. The villagers looked up at the sky and ran straight to their houses. Confused, I went back to the church and knocked on the door. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"It is just me. I brought the Golden Apple you wanted."

He slowly opened the door. Seeing that it was in fact me, he immediately pulled me in and slammed the door behind me.

"What was that about?"

"You should never be outside at nighttime. Bad things happen. Enough about that though. Can I see the Golden Apple?"

I pulled it out of my inventory to show it to him. He gazed at it, eyeing it with admiration.

"Yes, this is exactly what we need! You have done well! First thing tomorrow, we will cure Benvolio and revive him. Now it is time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. I will teach you everything that I know!

Me and the leader of the villagers stayed up late that night. He explained how the world operates, how the villagers allied with the players, and how to craft many useful items, among other things. He also told me that there was a large city further down south that I should visit.

The next morning, I woke up to the chickens clucking.

"Well, you are finally up! Good morning!"

"How long did I sleep?"

"About 11 hours."

"That long?"

"Yes. Would you mind helping our village out a little more before you leave?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"We would like you to help us revive Benvolio."

"Alright."

The leader and I headed over to the house where Benvolio was held captive. It looked like it could use some repairs.

"So, what should I do?"

"Marcus is holding on to Benvolio. None of us want to even get close to him in his zombie form. Could you feed him the Golden Apple? We will handle the rest."

I slowly walked up to Benvolio. He was thrashing around, though Marcus did a good job of holding him.

"Hey, Benvolio."

He stopped and turned to me, with a strange look in his eyes.

"How are you? I brought you something to eat. You must be starving."

Benvolio took the Golden Apple and ate it ravenously. I backed out of the house.

"Good job, kid. Now watch and learn."

A villager took out a splash potion of weakness and threw it into the house. I looked into the window to see Benvolio fall unconscious. Marcus got up and left the house.

"In a few hours, he will be back to normal. Thank you for your help!"

"No problem. Thank you for teaching me your ways."

"Anytime. Will you be staying longer, or are you going to the city?"

"I will head to the city."

"In that case, I wish you good travels, and that no ill fortune falls upon you."

I headed off, ready to go to the city, with my newfound knowledge.

* * *

"Such a good kid. I will make sure that nobody in this village forgets about him."

I looked around, happy to be the leader of such a prosperous village. "Well, time to-"

"Going somewhere?"

I looked around, wondering who had said that.

"Is someone there?"

Suddenly, everything went black. I could not see anything. I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. Feeling dizzy, I tried to fight whatever was taking me.

"What are you?"

"You can call me..."

Right then, I could stay conscious no longer. I fainted.

**Muhahaha! Benvolio has been saved, but unbeknownst to our hero, the villager leader has been captured! Who or what has taken him? What adventure will our hero find in the city? Who will he meet? Find out all (maybe) of these answers in the next chapter!**


	5. Downtown Chaos

**Here is the next addition to the story! I am honestly not sure how long the next one will take, but be on the lookout! Also, please review, it lets me know how I am doing in order to make the story even better!**

Yawning, I rose from my bed. It had been almost a week since I had left the village. The city is now visible on the skyline. I roasted the rest of the pork that I had gotten from the pig I killed last night.

"According to his instructions, I should be less than a day away."

"Heading to the city now, are you?"

Recognizing the voice, I turned around to see Dark_Master_98 behind me.

"How did you find me?"

"Just my intuition. I figured you might head this way."

"I see."

Dark_Master_98 came over to my shelter. He inspected it, then checked me over.

"I see the villagers taught you well."

"Yes, I was well taken care of."

"Let me give a warning to you. The city can be a rough place sometimes. Be careful."

Nodding to him, I prepared my inventory. I checked to see whether the amulet was still there. I still wanted to find the owner, and perhaps I may find some clues in the city. It was, so I closed it and said my goodbye to Dark_Master_98, who told me that he had to leave. I set off, knowing that the city was close enough to get to by noon.

* * *

"He is definitely The Chosen One. I can sense it within him. He has a long way to go yet before he reaches his full potential, however. It is my duty to watch over him, to make sure that he does not die before then, and to test him." I said to myself , once out of his hearing range.

* * *

I stepped out of the bushes and saw the city for the first time. It was a large city, filled with players. Most of the buildings were made with brick and wood. I approached the city when someone yelled from my left.

"DUCK!"

I ducked just as an arrow flew by, narrowly missing my head. I looked to my right and saw a Spider fall to the ground, arrow embedded in its head.

"Sorry about that. Those spiders are dangerous and must be killed on sight, on order from the city council."

"No problem, I'm fine. What is your name?"

"My name is Furrypup12344."

"Nice to meet you."

"You look new. I'm guessing you just arrived here."

"Yep. Could you show me around?"

"Sure. Just follow me."

He took me around, showing me the industrial district, the residential district, and the Capital.

"This area here is known as the Hunger Games arena. Want to watch? There is a game underway."

"Sure!"

He took me inside and we sat down in the audience. He explained how the Hunger Games work.

"So if you die in here, it is not a real death?"

"Nope, they are simply avatars of the players."

I looked down to the arena. There were four players left, and two were dominating the competition. They appeared to be working together. Once their competition was down, they faced each other. The winner was dressed in a red hoodie with blue pants and a white shirt.

"We can go down and meet the winner if you want. Normally this is not allowed, but I have special privileges in this city."

"Alright, lets go!"

We headed down into the arena. The winner noticed this and came up to us.

"Hey Furrypup12344. Who is your friend?"

"This is someone that I met at the edge of the city. I saved him from a spider attack."

"Cool. Hey dood, my name is BajanCanadian, but you can call me Mitch."

"Nice to meet you, Mitch. Great job out there on the field."

"I have done better. That was average for me."

"Ah, I see."

"So Mitch, you wanna hang out with us for a bit?"

"Sounds cool, Furrypup12344. Just let me fetch Jerome."

Mitch headed over to Jerome and brought him over to us.

"Hey biggums!"

"Yo, Mitch buddy! You won dem Hunger Games!"

"I certainly did, buddy! Wanna meet some friends of mine?"

"I don't wanna."

"Come here, buddy."

I got my first look at Jerome. He appeared to be a bacca in a suit.

"You sure about this biggums?"

"Yeah, he's cool.

"Hey buddy! My name's Jerome. Power Moves Only!"

"So what should we do?"

"I am hungry. Anyone else hungry?"

"Let's go eat!"

We headed out into the forest to find some food. We looked everywhere, but could not find anything.

"Where are all the animals?" I asked.

"I don't know. Were they scared away by something?"

"It's possible."

"Seeing as there is nothing to kill out here, let's go back into the city and-"

The ground rumbled beneath them, and an explosive noise came from the city. Smoke rose from the west, where the city was.

"Did you hear that?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Calm down, Jerome."

"Sorry."

"We need to go check it out."

Unanimously, we agreed to quickly return to the city. When we arrived, the city was in chaos. Steves were running from Zombies, city guards were duelling with skeletons, and spiders were lurking everywhere. There was a large crater where the town hall used to be, and blocks littered the streets.

"What is going on?!"

"We need to help them."

"But how can we defeat all of them?"

"Dood! You won at least 20 Hunger Games last year!"

"Good point."

We charged into the fray. I took out a zombie with my sword. Behind me, Mitch shot at a skeleton.

To my right, Jerome was chopping down spiders with his diamond axe. To my left, Furrypup12344 was

killing zombies. We went on fighting as long as we could, but we soon grew tired, and the mobs began to overwhelm us. We got surrounded on all sides.

"What are we going to do? There are too many!"

"WE FIGHT UNTIL WE DIE!"

* * *

"I wonder how he is doing. Maybe I should check on him." I looked in the direction he set off in to see smoke. "Oh no. This is not good. I need to save him!" I started to run over to the city. "This is not fast enough. I need to teleport, though I hate doing it." With a blink, I teleported right into the city. Looking, I saw a chaotic scene. "Dang it. This was not supposed to happen so soon! My minions told me that it would be a week from now! It must be progressing at a faster rate than we thought." Looking to my right, I saw a crowd of mobs circling a group of four. The four looked like they were struggling.

"They don't look like they are doing too well. Wait, is that- NO! I MUST SAVE THEM!"

* * *

I felt exhausted. Furrypup12344 looked ready to collapse. Behind me, Mitch was slowing down his shots. Even Jerome was starting to look tired.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we are going to make it."

"I know, Deadfrontier20. Our odds are not looking good."

"Biggums, I can't keep this up much longer. My bow is almost broken!"

"I know, buddy. Betty has taken a lot of damage."

"What do we do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do."

As the mobs closed in on us, everything faded to black.

**Yes, another cliffhanger! Aren't I nice? The next chapter will arrive likely within 3 days, so be on the lookout!**


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

**Here is the next chapter! It came out sooner than I expected, but that is fine. Remember to review! Seriously though, I need reviews. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ow, my head..."

My head feels as if it has been crushed by a piston. It is so dark that I can barely see..

"What happened?"

"Mitch, is that you?"

"Yep, it's me. I believe that I am still in one piece. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Wait, where are Jerome and Furrypup12344?"

"I'm here, biggums."

"Me too."

"Okay, it looks like we are all accounted for. So what happened? Where are we?"

"I have brought you to another dimension."

I looked behind me to see a dark figure. Though it was impossible to recognize the figure in the darkness, I recognized the voice as belonging to Dark_Master_98.

"There was no way you would have survived that attack without my interfering. I brought you back to my home dimension."

"Wait, what? You live in another dimension? Why did you not tell me beforehand?"

"Whoa, hold up, buddy. You mean to say that you know this guy?" which came from Jerome.

"It's a long story. To summarize, he got me started in the world and directed me to a village."

"Vague, but true. I have not been completely honest with you. Have you heard of the ancient prophecy that foretells the arrival of The Chosen One, who will one day save Minecraftia?"

"Jerome and I grew up hearing that story! Didn't we, buddy?"

"We sure did. I used to love hearing my mama bacca telling me that tale."

"I believe that your friend here is The Chosen One."

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed at the same time, besides Dark.

"You have the exact aura that The Chosen One is said to have. I have been watching you for a while to make sure, and my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Wait, how would you know? I am pretty sure that most normal players cannot sense auras." Furrypup12344 asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that I am not a normal player, or even actually a player. This is simply my player personna. It is not yet time to reveal my true identity to you."

"Okay..." he replied, still not fully convinced.

"The destruction of this world is imminent, I know it. The Chosen One must be fully prepared in order to save it. I will test you when I deem you to be ready. First, however, you must find the 12 Guardians of the Gate. Once all 12 have gathered together, the portal leading back here will open. Once you return in that fashion, you will be ready."

"Okay, so how do we find these 12 Guardians?" Mitch asked.

"Well, I am speaking to one right now," he replied.

"Wait, what?" Looking confused for a moment, Mitch realized that Dark_Master_98 was referring to him. "You're joking, right?"

"I am serious."

"Really? I am one of the 12 Guardians?"

"Yes. All twelve of you have a gift. Yours is archery."

"Thank you. I know, but it comes so naturally to me."

"That is the point."

"Right. So where are the other 11?"

"I believe that you know one of them."

"Really? Who?"

"I think his name is SkythekidRS."

"Sky? Yeah, I know him. He used to be part of Team Crafted. So, Sky is also a Guardian? Good to know."

"The other 10, you will have to discover yourself. This is where my assistance to you ends, Chosen One. Return to the Stronghold when all 12 have been gathered, and the portal back here will open. I will send you back near Sky's Castle. Good luck."

"Hold on one second. Where do we find this Stronghold?"

"The location will be known by one of them. Now go."

"Thank you for your help."

Dark_Master_98 nodded, then everything once again went black.

* * *

"I did not want to do this so soon. He was supposed to have more time! The forces are hastening their progression. I had to do it or the entire world would have been doomed. In fact, we might still be doomed." Dark mused to himself.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of a gigantic golden castle about 50 blocks away. It extended almost as high as the sky limit, and was almost as wide. I looked beside me to see Mitch and Furrypup12344 laid down on the ground. Jerome was on my other side. He was the first one to get up.

"This is his place, huh? Pretty shiny."

"Yes, I have been here before."

"You have, Mitch buddy?"

"Yep, once or twice."

Mitch had just gotten to his feet, and Furrypup12344 was helping me up. I was just about to thank him when I noticed a group of people approaching.

"Hey, those are some of Sky's recruits! I recognize the uniforms."

"Um, they don't look very happy to see us." Furrypup12344 noted.

"Nah, they're always like that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The recruits had just reached us. One of the recruits, who appeared to be their commander, stepped forward.

"You're coming with us. Now."

They led us into the castle, taking us down multiple pathways.

"Um, doods, you went the wrong way. Sky's throne room is that way."

The recruits looked at each other.

"Throne room? No, you scum are going down to the jail cells."

Mitch looked startled.

"What?! We came here to see Sky! This is very important! Do you even know who I am?"

"No, but I know that you work for the squids, who by the way, have Sky captive right now, in case you didn't get the memo. Now come along."

"But, we are not-"

"One more word out of your mouth, and I will cut your throat with my butter sword. Have I made myself clear?"

Mitch nodded.

"Good. Now move it!"

They shoved us down until we got to the prison. One by one, they tossed us into individual cells, shoving Mitch extra hard. Once I was sure that they were gone, I looked around at my surroundings. The walls were impenetrable, with no way to break through.

"Mitch, you okay?"

"Ow. I think they bruised my arm. Other than that though, I'm fine. How about you, Jerome?"

"I'm good!"

"Okay, Furrypup12344?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

"So what now?"

"I guess we just wait until something happens."

**Yes, once again I left off on a cliffhanger! Will our heroes escape the prison? What happened to Sky? And who are the other 10 Guardians? Keep reading to discover these answers and more!**


	7. The Sky Is The Limit Part 1

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter in my series! I have a special surprise for you at the end, so keep reading! Enjoy this chapter!**

We ended up waiting for 5 hours. Bored, I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a door open.

"Did you hear that?" Furrypup12344 asked me.

"Let's listen."

Footsteps came down the stairs of the prison. After a few seconds, a recruit stopped by my door.

"It seems that there has been a mistake. I sincerely apologize. The commander did not know that he was speaking to BajanCanadian. For that, he will be punished. Please, come with me."

She opened the door to let me out, then went to unlock the other cells. She then motioned for us to follow, then walked up the steps.

"About time someone came and got me." Mitch grumbled.

We caught up to the recruit, and followed her. After several turns, we stopped at a big door.

"This is Sky's meeting room. Normally you would be speaking to Sky in here, but he has currently been captured by the squids. Instead, you will be speaking to General TrueMU."

She opened the door, and a large room opened up to them, with a table in the middle. There were plans tacked onto bulletin boards on both sides of the wall. In the front of the room, a man in a space suit was conversing with another recruit.

"What do you mean you can't find him?! This is urgent!"

"We are doing the best we can, sir. However, the squids are being evasive to us."

"Stupid squids. Why did this war have to happen? Why couldn't they have just left us alone?"

The female recruit knocked on the door.

"Uh sir, I brought the visitors."

"Huh? Oh, excellent! Send them in! You both may go. Make sure to double your efforts to find Sky!"

"Yes sir!"

She showed us in, then closed the door behind us. I looked around, wondering why the castle was completely golden.

"Come in, have a seat! Jerome, Mitch, how have you been doing? I hope the recruits have been treating you well. Care for some cookies?"

All four of us gladly accepted the cookies, still hungry from being in the prison.

"Now, let's get down to business. I wish Sky could have joined us, but he is still in the hands of the squids. Why did you come here?" TrueMU asked us.

Mitch was the first one to respond. "We need to see Sky. This is a very urgent matter."

"Oh dear. This is a predicament."

"Do you want us to help you look for him?" Jerome asked.

"Would you really? Thank you so much! This means so much!"

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. The female recruit from before looked in.

"Uh, sir? We have just received a letter from the squids. It appears to be a ransom note."

* * *

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, SQUIDS!"

"Can one of you squids please shut Sky up? That would be appreciated."

"Gladly, boss."

"MY ARMY WILL GET HERE SOON, AND WHEN THEY DO-"

Sky was immediately silenced by a spray of ink to his face.

"There, now that that is over with, we can get back to our scheming."

A new squid appeared and bowed down to me.

"I sent the note, Your Highness."

"Excellent. They will never realize that it is actually a trap!."

"THEY WILL NEVER FALL FOR IT!"

"Shut him up please."

Another ink sac was thrown at him.

"There, now maybe we can-"

"YOU WILL NEVER SHUT ME UP! I'M UNTAMEABLE!"

I sighed. Seriously, why will he never shut up?

* * *

"Give me that note," TrueMU demanded.

The recruit quickly complied. She then went back outside to stand watch.

"Now, what does this say?"

Foolish Sky Army, We have your leader! Surrender to us, or we will blow up your precious castle, and all of your butter, too! We want you to do a few things for us, then we will let Sky go! You must give us back our Squidzooka! We also want a full stack of butter blocks! Comply or pay the consequences!

Signed,

Master Squid

P.S. Do not go into our ocean base hidden in the giant obsidian rock shaped like a chicken! That will definitely not be where we are hidden!

"Squids are so stupid sometimes. They just gave us the exact location of where Sky is!" TrueMU exclaimed.

"That's great!" Jerome said happily.

TrueMU reached over go grab a microphone.

"All recruits, please meet in the courtyard in 10 minutes! We have important news!" TrueMU announced using it.

"All right, so know we know where he is. Would you four like to go on the rescue mission?"

Unanimously, we nodded.

"Excellent! I have just called Sky's recruits into the courtyard, so do you have any questions?"

"Um, how do we know that this is not just a clever trap by the squids?" Furrypup12344 inquired.

"When have the squids ever been smart enough to set up a trap?" TrueMU quickly responded.

"He has a point. Squids are not very smart. However, we should still be careful," Mitch added.

"I agree. They are very dangerous." Jerome stated.

"Well then, let's get going. The Sky Army will be waiting."

We headed out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. I was amazed at how many people were gathered around. There appeared to be at least 1 million recruits.

"How many people are in the Sky Army?" I inquired.

"At last count, Sky has over 9 million recruits, soon approaching 10." TrueMU responded.

"Wait, NINE MILLION?!"

"Yes, that is rather impressive, isn't it? Half of them are not even here right now. They have other duties, so they cannot attend."

He turned away from me to address the recruits.

"Sky Army, please, settle down! I have important news regarding Sky!"

Everyone quieted down immediately and turned to focus on TrueMU.

"I'm sure that you all are aware that Sky was recently captured by the squids. We have recently discovered his whereabouts!"

Most of the recruits cheered in response, and it took a minute for TrueMU to quiet them down again.

"We are going to send a scouting party to make sure that it is safe enough for us to take them on! Randomly, we will be picking a few recruits to join us on this mission. I will obviously be going, and my four friends here are also coming. That leaves room for up to 5 more recruits!"

Everyone started whispering to themselves, curious to see who would be chosen. Even though they were whispering, it was still very loud.

"The recruits will be chosen by a name draw! All of you, please come forward in straight lines to put your names in one of the 5 voting cauldrons, we will be drawing one name from each! You are only allowed to put in your name once!"

Five lines were formed, each stretching as long as the eye could see. Iron Golems were watching the lines carefully, to ensure that no fights broke out.

"TrueMU, pardon me for asking, but how will 5 cauldrons hold that many names?" Furrypup12344 curiously asked.

"Those are butter cauldrons, they theoretically have infinite space inside."

"Those exist? I thought that they were simply a myth!"

"Sky himself created them. Only ten exist, all of which are under our possession."

"Sky has the power to do that?"

"If it involves butter, then he has the power to make anything, within limits of course."

"Wow."

"This might take a while. Is there anything you guys would like to do while we wait?"

"Sure. Can you tell us about Sky?" I requested.

"All right. I will tell you what I can, but there are some answers that only Sky himself can give."

He explained to us how he, Sky, and Deadlox had met, how Team Crafted had been formed, Mitch and Jerome then intervened to explain how they had ended up in Team Crafted, how they became friends, and how the team started to drift apart. By the time they finished, all of the votes had been cast.

"Looks like everyone is done! Let's go draw the votes!" TrueMU exclaimed.

We headed down to the cauldrons. Despite the fact that each one had almost a million names, they all looked only half full.

"We will now cast the votes! Each of us will reach into a cauldron and pick out a name, and the names that are picked get to come along on our mission. I will go first," TrueMU stated.

The recruits that had put their names in that cauldron waited eagerly. After a few seconds, he picked a name.

"The first nominee is... Deadfrontier20!"

There were many groans heard throughout the crowd from the people not chosen, and someone stepped forward.

"I'm Deadfrontier20! I'm glad to serve you!" He reported.

"Can I go next please?" Mitch pleaded.

"No fair! I wanna go next!" Jerome argued.

"Mitch can go first," TrueMU responded.

"Why?!" Jerome retorted.

"Mitch asked first. Besides, he was nicer than you."

Mitch smiled at Jerome. Jerome muttered something incomprehensible.

"All right doods, you ready?" Mitch inquired.

He pulled out a name from his cauldron.

"The next recruit is... DrZef!"

More groans could be heard as DrZef made his way to the front. When he finally got to the front, he introduced himself and went beside Deadfrontier20.

"Now can I go?" Jerome begged.

"Sure, biggums." TrueMU told him.

"Yay!"

He eagerly reached in and pulled out a name.

"Our next buddy joining us is-"

**Remember the surprise? I have some spots open in the story for you readers to join in! If you want to see your character enter the story, Please let me know by reviewing! The guidelines are simple.**

**1: Minecraft Name**

**2: Gender**

**3: Orientation (Good, Evil, Neutral, Double-Crosser)**

**4: Fate (Optional)**

**I also need at least 3 of Sky's recruits. Just let me know if you want to be one of them! All you have to do is send in the above categories, and if I like you, you may end up in the story! Send in your response, and make sure to keep reading! **


	8. Update 1

**This is just an update, no story this time :(**

**I feel like I should have mentioned before, but the deadline for this contest is Sunday. I am not getting very many requests, only one has come in so far. This is an opportunity to enter the story, and anyone can enter! If I do not receive at least 2 more entries before the deadline, it will not destroy the whole story, but I may need to improvise a few parts. Remember, the guidelines are as follows:**

**1: Minecraft Name**

**2: Gender**

**3: Orientation**

**4: Fate (Still Optional)**

**So if you want to end up in the story, simply tell me by reviewing the story! That's all this time, and I will be back on Sunday! See you guys then! :)**


	9. Update 2

**Hello again, I have returned! I know that it is not Sunday yet, but I am bored, so I have decided that since it is Saturday night here, I would update!**

**With regards to the contest, the winners are woodmr12 and MikeDeathBeam! Be sure to check out woodmr12's channel, woodmr13! MikeDeathBeam is a guest, so yeah. With regards to woodmr13's suggestions, I would like to receive confirmation from HaxorousMaximus and zman9003 within the next 2 days, or else I will include them later in the story. Thank you for the help, woodmr13! It is greatly appreciated!**

**Now that that is settled, I am having a bit of an issue with choosing all 12 Guardians, so I decided to set up a poll to let you guys choose from some possible options! I already have a few in particular I would like to include, but I want your input as well to make the story more enjoyable for you! The poll will remain open for as long as the time it takes to post chapters on the remaining 10!**

** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=405703**

**It is not too late to join the story either! You can still tell me if you want to enter the story by following the guidelines!**

**That is all for now, I will get back to writing chapters now! Be aware that they may take a little time to upload now due to final exams approaching and writer's block. Be sure to tell everyone you know about this story, your friends, family, lover, even your pets(lol jk)! I will be getting back to you guys soon with a new chapter soon, so take care! See you then! :)**


	10. The Sky Is The Limit Part 2

**Hello guys, I have returned! When we last left off, our heroes were choosing the names of the recruits who would join the mission! This is where the contest winners will be first introduced into the story, and I have plans for both of you, do not worry. There may also be a twist approaching in the story soon, so beware! Without further ado, enjoy Part 2!**

"Now can I go?" Jerome begged.

"Sure, biggums." TrueMU told him.

"Yay!"

He eagerly reached in and pulled out a name.

"Our next buddy joining us is woodmr12!"

As yet more groans were heard, a recruit stepped out from the crowd.

"It is an honour to join you. I will assist you to the best of my ability!" woodmr12 told us.

He then stepped beside Deadfrontier20, who welcomed him. Furrypup12344 stepped up beside me.

"Do you want to go first, or can I go first?" he asked me.

"Go ahead and draw, it is fine." I responded.

Furrypup12344 stepped up to the cauldron and after checking with me one more time, pulled out a name.

"The next recruit joining this mission will be MikeDeathBeam!"

The crowd was starting to get annoyed as the next recruit came through.

"Hello, glad to be a chosen member of this team!" he introduced himself, then went to stand beside DrZef.

"Settle down, people! Let's not start a riot!" TrueMU commanded.

Though they all still seemed a little annoyed, most of them went quiet.

"Thank you, TrueMU! Now it is time to choose the last member!"

I stepped up to the cauldron and looked at the crowd, all of whom were now anticipating the verdict of the butter cauldron. Reaching in, I suddenly felt the ground beneath me rumble. Startled, I pulled my hand back.

"What in the name of Notch? Why is the ground shaking?"

Suddenly a hole opened up in the stone, right where I had just been standing, consuming the butter cauldron with it. The size of the hole rapidly grew deeper and started to expand outwards.

"It's a sinkhole! RUN!" Jerome screamed.

The courtyard broke into chaos. Recruits everywhere were scrambling to escape, a few unlucky enough to fall into the sinkhole. TrueMU floated above the crowd with his jetpack and tried to calm everyone down, to no effect. Furrypup12344 pulled me back from the sinkhole, and together we gathered everyone else and managed to safely escape the grasp of the sinkhole.

"Dear Notch, that was unexpected! At least most of the recruits managed to safely get away." Mitch exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Um, what will happen to the ones who didn't make it?" I tentatively asked.

"Don't worry about them. They'll just respawn in a few minutes. It will hurt for a while, but they will be all right.

* * *

I rechecked the system to make sure that everything was okay.

"Wait, there is a red light blinking! That's not good. Which function is not working?"

"Um, Notch, there seems to be a problem with the respawn mechanism."

"Wait, are you serious, Jeb?"

"I would never joke about a topic as serious as this."

"Tell me what the problem is."

"It seems to have been tampered with by a strange force. I cannot figure out what did it, but now nothing can respawn until the machine is fixed."

"WHAT!? How long will it take to fix it?"

"The damage inflicted on it was serious. I will do what I can, but there is a chance that it might be too damaged to ever work again."

"This is not good. A dangerous time is coming, and if The Chosen One or any of the 12 Guardians die, Minecraftia will be doomed."

* * *

TrueMU settled down in front of us. He checked to make sure that we were all right.

"Well, there goes one of the butter cauldrons," He noted, "Only nine left. Looks like we are going with nine people, though that might be better anyway. You all need better gear, come with me to the armoury."

We followed him down past the jails where we were once held. Eventually he stopped at a rather plain looking door.

"We do not want to draw attention to the armoury to ensure that it remains safe. Quickly now, inside!"

We rushed inside to find rows and rows of chests, full to the limit with gear.

"Welcome to the armoury! Here we shall fix you up so that you can fight the squids!"

TrueMU gave each of us a set of golden armour, which seemed to be glowing

"This armour will protect you from squid attacks. Be careful with it though, as it is rather fragile."

Next he pulled out golden swords, also glowing. He handed them out to us one by one, me getting mine last.

"These swords have been given Sharpness 4, which should make them stronger than even diamond! In addition, every armour piece and sword you have been given has Unbreaking 3, so they should last a while. Be careful though. I think that we are ready to go now. Any questions?" TrueMU explained, putting on his own set in the process.

"How will we get the the giant obsidian rock shaped like a chicken?" woodmr12 asked.

"We will be taking The Butterfly, it is Sky's personal airship. Normally we would have to ask for permission first, but we cannot do that for obvious reasons. Also, Sky has stated that in an emergency, Commander Deadlox and I have permission to pilot the Butterfly."

"Thank you for clearing that up."

"No problem, woodmr12. Anyone else?"

"Where is Commander Deadlox?" MikeDeathBeam inquired.

"He is away at the moment, he is on a mission of his own. He will likely not be back for a while. Anything else?" TrueMU responded

None of us said anything.

"Good! Now let's head out!"

After locking the door behind him, TrueMU lead us up to the top floor of the castle. A magnificent airship was laid down in front of us, golden in colour.

"Like it? Sky created it! Now, let's get on board."

One by one, we got onto the airship. DrZef did not seem to want to.

"What's wrong, DrZef?" I asked him.

"I-I'm scared of heights..." he responded.

"It's okay, just do not look down in the air and you will be fine. I'll sit beside you."

"I suppose."

Somewhat reluctantly, DrZef climbed on board. I followed him up. Mitch was the last one to climb on board. He pulled the door closed, then sat next to Jerome.

"Is everybody ready?" TrueMU asked us all.

Everyone nodded, even DrZef.

"Okay, time to set sail!"

The airship began to lift up off the roof. DrZef immediately looked sick. Mitch on the other hand looked like he was enjoying it. Soon the Butterfly was out of sight of the castle.

"Everyone okay back there?" TrueMU inquired.

"DrZef looks a little bit sick, but everyone else seems fine." Furrypup12344 responded.

"DrZef, there are air sickness bags if you need them."

He immediately went over to grab one, then sat back down, looking queasy.

"We should get to our destination in about 5 minutes! Get ready!" TrueMU called back.

* * *

"Sky, I believe your friends should be arriving any minute now."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Stop being stubborn, and just tell me where your amulet is."

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!"

I sighed. Sky is such an annoying person to deal with. When will he learn that we squids are the superior race?

"Tell us, or your friends will be tortured."

"They won't show up. They are too smart for that!"

"Are you sure about that, Sky? In fact, I think I hear them right now!"

For the first time since his capture, Sky actually seemed to be a little bit scared.

* * *

"Here we are, guys!" TrueMU called to us.

"Thank Jeb. I cannot stand one more moment of this." DrZef muttered.

"Hang on, we are coming in for a landing!"

The Butterfly slowly lowered itself onto a small island. The moment it touched the ground, DrZef immediately ran out and started kissing the ground.

"I'm alive!" he exclaimed.

Mitch seemed disappointed.

"Is it over already?" he asked.

"Yes, we are here."

There was a giant obsidian rock shaped like a chicken close by. However, the only part sticking out was the head and neck.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Jerome inquired.

"We split up and search. Meet back here in 10 minutes!" he responded.

We all split up. TrueMU took the the skies with his jetpack, getting an aerial view. Mitch and Jerome started to search the surface of the chicken rock. DrZef decided to swim underneath with Deadfrontier20 to see if he could find something. That left me, Furrypup12344, and the rest of the new recruits.

"So, you guys want to go together with us? We can search a little farther away." Furrypup12344 suggested.

We all agreed. A few minutes later, we had searched the whole island but found nothing.

"Well, that was a waste on our end. Let's go back and wait for the others." I stated.

We headed back to the meeting place. Mitch and Jerome were already there, but seemed to be just as stumped as us. TrueMU was just coming in for a landing.

"Nothing to report on my end. How about you guys?" TrueMU stated.

We shook our heads. Mitch and Jerome shook their heads, too.

"That is unfortunate. Wait, where are Deadfrontier20 and DrZef?"

A splash sound came up from behind us. I turned to see Deadfrontier20 paddling towards us with a look of fear.

"Deadfrontier20, what is wrong? And where is DrZef?" TrueMU worriedly asked him.

"The squids captured him! I tried to stop them, but I barely escaped myself!" he exclaimed, out of breath.

"What?!" we all said at the same time.

"Luckily, I saw where they took him. It seems to be the only way in, though."

"We must rescue him! Prepare yourselves, for we are about to enter the heart of the squid lair!" TrueMU warned us.

**I love cliffhangers. What will happen within the squid lair? Is everything as it seems, or is there more to this than what meets the eye? Find out in Part 3! I have set up a poll so that you guys can have a say in who the other 10 Guardians will be!**

** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=405703**

**Let me know if this link is not working properly.**

**Also, it is never too late to send me an OC to add in the story! I think you guys know the guidelines by know, so I will not repeat them a third time. Remember, everyone is welcome, even guests!**

**Stay tuned for Part 3 of The Sky Is The Limit, and have a great day!**


	11. The Sky Is The Limit Part 3

**Hey guys, welcome to the finale of The Sky Is The Limit! This is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy! Also, this chapter has my first major fight script, tell me how I did! Reviews are needed in order to improve the story! Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"Shut up. You are going to see Master Squid, so I would suggest you behave." One of my squid captors informed me.

He lead me into a dark room. The only thing visible to me was a butter throne. Perched on top of the throne was a squid who strangely, seemed to have the shape of a player.

"Welcome to my room. You two can leave. Make sure that we are not disturbed." He commanded to my captors.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a visitor. Would you like some tea?" He asked.

He actually handed me a cup of tea. I looked at it suspiciously. It looked like perfectly normal tea. Reluctantly, I accepted the cup.

"Now, let's get down to business. All I really want is Sky's amulet. The problem is, Sky is not cooperating with us. You wouldn't happen to know it's whereabouts, would you?"

"No, I honestly have no- Wait. Why do you want to know?" I regarded him with suspicion.

"If you can provide me with a clue, then we will let you go. No catch. We just want the amulet."

"I do not know. Even if I did know, I would never tell the likes of you!"

Master Squid seemed disappointed.

"Oh? How unfortunate. Well, at least drink your tea."

"DON'T DO IT!" A familiar voice rang out.

"For the love of Jeb. I HATE YOU SKY!"

"DON'T WORRY, THE FEELING IS NEUTRAL!" he shouted back.

"Well, now you know that he's here. For that reason, I cannot let you escape. No hard feelings." He directed back to me. He pulled a lever beside his throne, and the floor opened up beneath me. I fell down and found myself in a jail cell, with no visible means of escaping.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" a voice beside my cell asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that you, Sky?"

"Yep. Not feeling too well about this situation though."

"Don't worry, my friends will come and save us soon."

"I hope so. I really hate these squids."

* * *

"Before we go in, we need someone to wait outside. If we do not come out within an hour, get help from the rest of Sky Army. Any volunteers?" TrueMU asked.

MikeDeathBeam raised his hand.

"You want to volunteer?"

He nodded.

"Well, that settles that! MikeDeathBeam, I give you permission to use The Butterfly in the event that we do not return. You are to wait 1 hour. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You don't have to speak like that. You can talk normally."

"Okay."

TrueMU turned back to us.

"Now, let's head into the depths of the squid lair!"

* * *

"Master Squid, the rest are arriving."

"Excellent! Let them in. Do not capture them, I want to invite them in."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Do not question my judgement. There are traps set up everywhere, and one by one, they will all be captured."

"Sorry, sir. What if I accidentally trigger one?"

"That is your problem, I will not set you free. Now go."

"Yes, Master."

I obeyed his orders. Flipping the lever to open the secret entrance, I then went to perform my other duties.

* * *

One by one, we all swam through the entryway. Mitch was the last one to enter.

"Let's do this, doods!"

"Be quiet. We do not want to alert them of our presence." TrueMU whispered.

"Sorry biggums."

We crept through the hallway, on high alert. Strangely, there seemed to be no activity whatsoever within the base.

"This is weird. Why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"My bacca senses are tingling, Mitch." Jerome told Mitch.

"Yes, biggums?"

"Something is about to happen."

"What, biggums?"

Mitch and Jerome fell behind. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 went over to them. Suddenly, an obsidian wall slammed down in between us.

"What in the name of Notch? Jerome, Mitch, Deadfrontier20, Furrypup12344, can you hear us?" TrueMU called out to them.

"Just barely! Looks like Jerome was right!" Mitch called back.

"What do we do now?" woodmr12 asked.

"We continue on. If we keep moving, maybe we can find a way to get back to them." TrueMU decided.

"Alright, let's move!"

* * *

"Looks like you were right, biggums." Mitch said to Jerome

"I'm always right."

"Jerome, Mitch, Deadfrontier20, Furrypup12344, can you hear us?" I could barely hear TrueMU through the wall.

"Just barely! Looks like Jerome was right!" Mitch called back.

"So, now what? Deadfrontier20, got any ideas?" I questioned to Deadfrontier20.

"I say we continue moving. We stand a better chance that way."

"Alright, sounds good. Mitch, Jerome, you agree?"

"Yes, biggums." came a simultaneous reply.

"Alright, let's go!" I commanded.

We kept walking for a while. Mitch was deep in conversation with Jerome. Deadfrontier20 looked like he was deep in thought. We came up to a door labeled "DO NOT ENTER".

"I think we should go in." I stated.

We opened the door and looked inside. It appeared to be a laboratory. Several machines were connected together. One was labeled "Butter Duplicator, Work suspended due to lack of materials."

"Wait, why would they have this?" Jerome stated curiously.

"Beats me, biggums." Mitch responded.

There were others, but none of them seemed very interesting. One of them was labeled "Coffee Machine", which was not what I wanting at the moment. Others were too technical for me to understand, like "Quantum Physics Diffusion Machine" and "JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor".

Deadfrontier20 looked at the JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor with a look of confusion.

"Hm, JADE SENTINEL. That sounds familiar, but I don't know why. Have I heard that somewhere before? Ah well, I'm sure it will come to me sooner or later."

Nothing else seemed to help, so we left the room to continue searching.

* * *

We had been walking for a while. Woodmr12 looked bored. TrueMU was on the lookout.

"Hey TrueMU, I see a door!" I stated.

"Let's go in."

We walked in the room to find a row of jail cells.

"Do you think Sky and DrZef are being held in here?" woodmr12 inquired.

"It's worth a look at least."

Most of the cells appeared to be empty.

"Help me!" I heard a cry from a cell further up.

"Sounds like someone needs help!" TrueMU exclaimed.

We ran up to the cell to find a man inside, badly hurt.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Ow, barely. I came here about a week ago, looking for Sky. The squids saw me and captured me. On the way to this cell though, I caught a glimpse of him!" he told us.

"Really, you saw him? Can you tell us where he is?" woodmr12 asked him.

"As soon as you let me out of here."

TrueMU opened his cell, and the man walked out, legs shaking.

"Thank you. My name is giggawumph, but you can call me GG." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, GG," I told him.

"Sky is over here!" indicating for us to follow him.

"I'm bored. Sky, why did the squids capture you?" DrZef asked me.

"They want my amulet. Luckily, I hid it away before they captured me. If that amulet falls into their hands, or should I say tentacles, Minecraftia will be in trouble." I responded.

"Where is the amulet?"

"Shhh, they might be able to hear us."

I looked at the wall, then at the ceiling. They might have security cameras around.

"If you are listening to this squids, then just know this: YOU'LL GET MY AMULET ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I shouted.

"Sky, do you hear footsteps?"

"If those belong to squids, then prepare to fight as valiantly as possible."

"He should be around here somewhere." GG told us.

"YOU'LL GET MY AMULET ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That sounded like Sky!" TrueMU stated.

We ran over to the source of the outburst. We saw DrZef and someone else in cells behind each other.

They both looked defensive at first, but when they saw who we were, they both relaxed.

"Guys, you found us! Good job!" DrZef congratulated us.

"Jason, is that you?" The other man, who I was presuming was Sky, asked TrueMU.

"Yes Adam, it is me."

"Jason, I'm startled!"

"We are here to set you free."

TrueMU opened up both cells. DrZef and Sky stepped out.

"We are not out yet. We still need to find the rest of the guys, then we can get out of here."

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Sky stated.

He then turned to me. Noticing something in my pocket, he pulled it out.

"Wait, why do you have my amulet?" He questioned me.

"You have Sky's amulet!?" TrueMU directed this to me, "Why did you not tell me this before?!"

"It didn't come into my mind!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter now, it is here. It might be useful to have here." Sky intervened, putting his amulet back on.

He summoned himself a full set of butter armour and a butter sword, all enchanted to the maximum.

"Who are we trying to find?" Sky asked TrueMU.

"We are looking for Mitch, Jerome, Deadfrontier20, and Furrypup12344."

"Mitch and Fluffy are here too? Well then, we should get moving and find them!"

"Well, Sky has his amulet back now, eh? That saves me a lot of time."

Master Squid turned from the security camera hidden in the hallway.

"Sir, the prisoners have been set free!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Close off all the exits, and make sure that they end up in this room."

"Yes, sir!" The squid scuttled away.

"Now to get down to business."

He turned on a monitor, and an albino-faced creeper with arms and a suit appeared on the screen.

"I have the part you requested. One JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor. I will deliver it to you as soon as I take care of a little pest problem."

"Very well, but do not take too long. We require that processor in order to continue with our plan."

His eyes turned red, and the screen went black.

"Sheesh, he can be so impatient sometimes."

The screen turned back on.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"S-sorry!" Master Squid gulped.

He glared at Master Squid, then the screen went black again.

"Biggums, I think we might be lost." Jerome told me.

"Yes Jerome, I am aware of that, thank you."

We had been wandering around for a while, but had not found anyone.

"Mitch, I hear someone approaching!" Furrypup12344 told me.

I held out my bow and drew back the string, ready to strike. Jerome grabbed Betty, ready to slice any squid in half. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 drew their butter swords.

"Mitch, is that you?"

We had just left the prison cells when we heard voices approaching.

"Quiet!" Sky commanded.

"Biggums, I think we might be lost."

"Yes Jerome, I am aware of that, thank you."

"Mitch, I hear someone approaching!"

"Mitch, is that you?" TrueMU called out.

"Yes, it's us. Guys, it's TrueMU!"

Mitch, Jerome, Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 stepped out from behind the corner. Jerome was the first one to say something.

"Who is that?" he asked, pointing to GG.

"My name is giggawumph, but you can call me GG."

Jerome turned back to Mitch.

"I don't know why, but my bacca senses are telling me not to trust him." He whispered.

"Biggums, relax! He's cool!"

He turned to GG and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya!"

Jerome still did not look fully convinced, but settled down somewhat.

"So, what now?" Deadfrontier20 inquired.

"We tried to go back to the entryway, but it was jammed!" Furrypup12344 further explained.

Sky pondered something. Suddenly, he turned back to the rest of the group.

"There should be a control room, correct? We just need to find it, then we can unblock the entrance and escape!"

"Good thinking, Sky!" I responded.

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This should be the place!"

We all stopped at a door marked "This is definitely NOT a control room! Do not enter!"

"Yup, definitely the control room." TrueMU confirmed.

"Let's go in!"

Sky opened the door. Suddenly, the floor beneath us disappeared, and we all fell into a dark room lit with glowstone.

"Hello Sky. So glad that you could drop in."

"Master Squid! Let us go!" Sky demanded.

"You know that I can't do that. Now, give me your amulet."

"NEVER!"

"Fine, then I will take it from you using force."

A giant mechanical squid came out from beneath the floor behind Master Squid.

"Behold, the Mecha Squid!

He stepped into the machine. With a beep, it became active, and rose up, Master Squid at the controls.

"With this machine, I can crush you all!"

"Look out!" Sky cried.

The Mecha Squid charged at Sky. He dodged to the left and swung at it with his sword. It dodged it and retaliated by smashing him with one of it's tentacles. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 intervened and started swinging at it with their swords on both sides. The Mecha Squid simply swatted them away, then refocused on Sky. Just as it was about to hit Sky again, Jerome landed on top of it and started chopping with Betty. Sky used this distraction to get back up and charged at the Mecha Squid. He swung his sword and broke off one of the tentacles. It started spraying ink at Sky, and he was forced to retreat, then the Mecha Squid grabbed Jerome and flung him against the wall. Mitch fired his arrows at the Mecha Squid, but they seemed to be doing no damage whatsoever. DrZef charged into the fray and managed to cut off another tentacle before he too was flung to the side. TrueMU and Sky teamed up to distract the Mecha Squid, splitting off to both sides. They managed to cut off another 2 tentacles before being slammed into the ground. I used this opportunity to jump onto Mecha Squid's back. It started to swing around in an attempt to throw me off. I managed to take out another tentacle before I was thrown off. The Mecha Squid was left with only 4 tentacles. It pulled out a previously unseen Squidzooka and started firing everywhere. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 were hit by the blasts and fell to the floor. Mitch fired an arrow straight into the barrel of the Squidzooka, and it exploded, ink flying everywhere. Jerome jumped on top of the Mecha Squid again, while Sky, TrueMU and I ran up to it and broke away 3 of the remaining tentacles. With only one tentacle left, the Mecha Squid swung it around rapidly, hoping to hit someone. Sky pulled out a bow and loaded it with a butter arrow. He fired it straight at the joint of the tentacle. It met the mark and the tentacle exploded. No tentacles left to fight with, the Mecha Squid collapsed onto the ground.

"It's over, Master Squid." Sky stated.

"You may be right about that, but you may not be around much longer to enjoy your victory."

The structure of the building started to rumble.

"What did you do?"

"I anticipated that you might defeat me. That is why I installed a self-destruct feature into this whole facility."

"WHAT!?" We all exclaimed loudly.

"That's right. You have five minutes to escape, otherwise you will die among the collapsing rubble."

"We've got to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Jerome, get Deadfrontier20! TrueMU, take Furrypup12344! We need to leave now!"

Red lights were going off everywhere, and there was a constant blaring from an alarm. TrueMU picked up Furrypup12344, Jerome grabbed Deadfrontier20, and we all ran towards the exit. Pieces of obsidian were starting to fall from the ceiling. A particularly large piece was falling straight towards my head. Sky noticed this and knocked it aside with his sword.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

Four minutes later, we found the exit. Strangely, the obsidian that once blocked it was free. I ran towards it, but GG stepped in front of it.

"What are you doing?! We need to leave now!"

"I can't let you do that! I was ordered by Master Squid to hold you off!"

"You work for Master Squid!?"

"Yes, I'm actually surprised you did not figure this out before."

"Let us through, or we will all die!"

"No, that is not happening! I must make sure that you are all dead so that the ancient prophecy is not fulfilled!"

He stepped towards us, ready to kill us. He was about to aim for me when he suddenly fell to the ground, killed by Jerome. He retrieved Betty, then turned back to us, picking up Deadfrontier20.

"Nice work, Jerome!" Mitch told him.

"Thanks, biggums! Now let's get out of here!"

We went through the entrance one by one. I was the last one out. Just as I escaped, the entrance collapsed behind me. I turned back to see the obsidian chicken shaped rock crumble into an unrecognizable pile of rubble.

"That was close!" I stated, relieved that we had not died.

"Yeah. I can't believe that GG was actually working for Master Squid!" Mitch replied.

"I told you, biggums! My bacca senses never lie to me!"

"You certainly were right, Jerome. I should have believed you."

"Yes, you should have."

MikeDeathBeam came up to us. He looked relieved that none of us had died.

"Are you guys all right? One more minute, and I would have left to fetch the Sky Army!"

"We are all right, thank you for your concern." Sky replied.

"Hey, you found Sky!"

We heard coughing from behind us. Furrypup12344 and Deadfrontier20 were waking up.

"Hey, what did we miss?"

Furrypup12344 looked behind himself to see the rubble of the squid base.

"Wow, did we do that?"

"No, Master Squid set off a self-destruct button. You two were unconscious, so Jerome and I had to carry you out." TrueMU responded.

"So, what now?" Sky asked us.

"Sky, there is something you should know." Mitch told him.

Mitch and I explained to Sky that I was apparently the Chosen One, and that Sky was one of the 12 Guardians, along with Mitch. Sky sat through the whole explanation, looking shocked.

"The problem is, we have no idea who the other 10 Guardians are. Do you have any idea?" Mitch finished.

"I think I may have an idea of who to go to next. First, I need someone to look after my Army in my absence. Jason, would you mind? By the way, we will still use The Butterfly."

"I do not mind at all, Sky! I wish all of you the best of luck!" TrueMU responded, then he flew back using his jetpack.

"Are you all ready?" Sky turned back to us.

We nodded.

"If we are to figure out who the rest of the Guardians are, then our best bet lies with Setosorcerer."

"Ow, that hurt."

Master Squid pulled himself out of the Mecha Squid and looked around.

"Huh, I'm surprised that this room withstood the collapsing of the base."

He winced at a pain in his right leg. He saw an open tunnel, so he went through it. The tunnel led right into the laboratory.

"Wait, how is this room still standing?"

Most of the machinery in the room was damaged beyond repair. One machine seemed to still be usable however, the one labeled "JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor."

"Wow, the processor survived? At least I can continue the plan."

He collected the machine, then limped out of the room.

"Now I just need to find a way out of here."

**This chapter has come to an end, but the adventure is far from over! Will our heroes find Setosorcerer? Will Master Squid escape the wreckage and deliver his package? Also, who is he delivering it to? Keep reading to find out!**

**Regarding the poll, just forget about it. Tell me who you want as a Guardian in the reviews, and let me know if you want to enter the story!**

**There are certain Guardian requests that I WILL NOT accept. This is the following list: Mitch, Sky, Setosorcerer, and the protagonist (For obvious reasons), Herobrine and Israphel (Set to be major antagonists), Notch and Jeb (Gods are not allowed to be Guardians), more than two members of the same group (Example: BlueXephos, Honeydew, and Knight_Peculier at the same time), Dark_Master_98, and OC's (Including Deadfrontier20, DrZef, and Furrypup12344). All entries not falling under these restrictions will be considered.**

**Catch you guys later!**


	12. Stranded Part 1

**Hey guys, I am not dead! Hooray! Recently, I have been hit with a minor case of writer's block. Do not worry though, I will do my best to keep posting content! I might have to post only on weekends however due to my final exams fast approaching. On a happier note, thank you guys so much for almost 700 views! It means a lot to me to know that you enjoy my content so much, and I honestly did not expect that many views at this point in the story! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me! Also, I feel like I should start calling you something other than guys. What do you want me to start calling you? Let me know what you want, and I might take you up on your offer! Sorry if this seems to be a little bit too long. We will start this story with a flashback dating 2 years before the events of this story occurred, then transfer back to the original plotline. Without further ado, enjoy!**

I looked throughout my supplies, searching for the nether wart to complete the potion. Finally, I found it, right behind the spider eyes. I pulled it out, then threw it into the cauldron. The solution turned red, but started to fizzle.

"Wait, that should not be happening!"

An explosion occurred, and I was thrown onto my back and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in a strange place, a floating island in an endless void.

"Where am I?!"

"Do not be afraid, Seto. You are in The End."

"What!? This should not be happening! I was just trying to make a night vision potion!"

"I have summoned you here to tell you something. That explosion was simply to get you here."

"You could have just came in! I would have let you in."

"No, this cannot be said anywhere in your world, for there are dangerous forces about."

This captured my attention. Dangerous forces? This must be serious.

"What is it you want to tell me? Who are you?"

"My name is Dark_Master_98. In two years, you will be called upon to assist the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One? Isn't that just a myth?"

"No, far from it. It is foretold that he will stop a great war, defeat the forces of evil, and stop the resulting Cataclysm. When a group of 10 people come to you in exactly 2 years from now and ask for your assistance, you must give it to them. I will send you the information that is required when that time comes."

I was suddenly filled with a sense of understanding. This is what my purpose in life is, to help save Minecraftia!

"I understand, Dark_Master_98. I will do everything in my power to assist the Chosen One."

"Excellent. Go now, and never forget what we have just discussed."

My eyes were filled with a dazzling light. When they cleared, I found myself back in front of my cauldron.

"I will do whatever it takes to fulfill the prophecy when the time comes." I promised myself.

Then I turned back to my cauldron and started stirring the potion.

* * *

"Do we have to take The Butterfly again?" DrZef whined.

"Yes, we have no choice. Now let's go, we must find Setosorcerer!" Sky commanded.

DrZef looked extremely reluctant, but climbed on anyway. I followed him closely, to make sure he did not attempt to escape. Mitch followed me, and one by one we climbed up the ladder. Sky was the last one up, so he closed the door behind himself.

"Alright, here is the plan. We are going to fly over to Setosorcerer's house and ask him to help us. Sound good?" Sky told us.

"Not much of a plan, but alright." DrZef responded.

Sky gave a strange look to DrZef, then climbed into the cockpit.

"Time to set off!"

The Butterfly lifted off of the ground and flew south. Soon the rubble that was the squid base was left behind. DrZef was not looking at all happy. Mitch seemed to be rather excited, but less than before.

"Sky, how long is it until we get there?" Jerome inquired.

"This will take about half an hour, so you might want to make yourselves comfortable.

I leaned back to make myself more comfortable. Suddenly, an explosion occurred on the right side of the airship.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTCH?!"

The right wing of the airship caught on fire. The engine on that side was completely gone, and The Butterfly began to lose altitude.

"We're going down! Grab a parachute and jump off!"

DrZef scrambled over to get a parachute, then jumped overboard. Furrypup12344, Deadfrontier20, MikeDeathBeam, and woodmr12 followed suit. I made sure that Mitch and Jerome were safe, then I grabbed my own parachute. Looking back at Sky, I noticed that he was having trouble with his seatbelt. Quickly, I ran over to him to help get it off. Once it was off, I made sure that everyone was off, then Sky and I jumped off the Butterfly. Seconds later, what was once a majestic airship erupted into a fiery ball and crashed onto a nearby island.

"Look Sky, an island!"

"I can see that. Head towards it, the others will likely be there too!"

Landing safely in the water, I started to paddle toward the island.

* * *

"Hey Jerry, how's it going buddy? Let's go out for a walk!"

Jerry seemed to be excited by this. He hopped off the log, then came up closer to me.

"I know, buddy. You want Carrie with us too. Come here, Carrie!"

Carrie looked lazily at me, then crawled off my bed and joined me.

"We're gonna go on a walk, and it's gonna be amazing! Just you two and me!"

They both seemed to be excited by this idea. Without warning, Carrie suddenly ran underneath a table.

"Carrie, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?"

Jerry looked outside, then started hopping madly.

"Guys, come on. The outdoors is not that bad! See?"

I stepped outside to prove my point.

"Now, let's go for a walk, and-"

Turning around, I saw an airship on fire hurtling towards the beach.

"Back into the tree, now!"

I went back inside right as the airship crashed onto the beach. Turning back, I noticed that the airship seemed oddly familiar, but I could not put my tongue on what it reminded me of.

* * *

Sky and I arrived at the island. DrZef and woodmr12 were at the shore, looking confused. Woodmr12 noticed us and DrZef and him helped us onto the island.

"Are you alright?" DrZef asked.

"Yes, we are fine. It seems The Butterfly was hit by lightning, causing it to fall. Do you know where the others are?" Sky responded.

"No, but I hope that they are all right!" woodmr12 responded, looking somewhat agitated.

We looked around at our surroundings. On one side was the ocean. The interior of the island led into a jungle. Looking into the jungle, I could see the wreckage of The Butterfly, as well as a strange looking tree that seemed to be inhabited by someone.

"I say we should go inland. That seems like our best option right now, and if that tree is inhabited, we can get the help of whoever lives in it!" I noted.

"I agree. I just hope that whoever, or whatever, lives in there is friendly." Sky agreed.

"Alright, let's head into the jungle!"

* * *

"Ow, my head."

"Is that you, Mitch?"

"Yes Deadfrontier20, it is me. Where are we?"

I looked around me, but saw nothing but jungle trees. Deadfrontier20 was in the tree next to me. I looked around, but I could not see anyone else. Looking at my feet, I saw Betty laid down beside me.

"Hey, this belongs to Jerome! Maybe he is nearby!"

"Don't get your hopes up. The items would have been scattered everywhere from the crash. Wait, where is the wreckage?"

"I don't see it! I think we should get moving, we can't stay up here forever."

"Agreed. Shall we head north?"

"North it is. Let's go, biggums!"

* * *

I woke up floating in a pool of water.

"Huh? What happened?"

"The Butterfly crashed, furrypup12344."

Looking up, I saw MikeDeathBeam and Jerome looking down at me.

"Hey, guys! We crashed, huh? Do you know where exactly we crashed?"

"No idea. We seem to be in some sort of jungle though. To be more precise, a pool inside of a jungle." MikeDeathBeam responded.

I stepped out of the pool, Jerome assisting me. Jerome started to look around frantically for something.

"What's wrong, Jerome?" I inquired.

"I think my Betty is gone! No, my precious Betty! WHY!?"

"Calm down, Jerome. I'm sure that your Betty is around here somewhere." MikeDeathBeam reassured him.

Jerome seemed to calm down a little, though he still looked upset.

"Where are the others?" I inquired.

"I have no clue. We should go look for them, and we might also find Betty by looking." MikeDeathBeam responded.

Jerome perked up at the sound of that, then started running into the woods.

"Jerome, wait up!"

* * *

We walked up to the wreckage of The Butterfly. What had once been a beautiful airship was now reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes.

"Wow, we were lucky that didn't start a forest fire!"

Sky walked up to the ashes, looking for something in the wreckage.

"What is it, Sky?" I asked.

"I'm looking for the butter engine. As long as that survived, the ship can be rebuilt."

Finally, he pulled out an engine that looked severely damaged.

"Notch dangit. The engine cannot be repaired easily, but it can be done. We will need a lot of materials to fix it though."

"Great! Maybe we can ask the inhabitant of the tree to help!" woodmr12 stated enthusiastically.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go!"

* * *

"Jerry, are you alright man?"

He bounced to confirm this.

"Carrie, everything good with you?"

I received a meow in return.

"Good! I think I should go to the wrecked airship. You guys stay behind to guard the tree."

Locking the door behind me, I set off in the direction of the crash. It was unusual for me to find anyone out this far, let alone an airship. Something about this situation is telling me that I am needed for a greater purpose, though I have no idea why. I was just approaching the remains of the airship when I started hearing voices.

"Hello there, are you alright?" I called out to the voices.

"Wait, is that CaptainSparklez?" A familiar voice responded in return.

"Sky!?"

* * *

"Hello there, are you alright?" A voice called out to us.

I did not know who the voice belonged to, but evidently Sky did.

"Wait, is that CaptainSparklez?" He asked.

"Sky!?" The voice returned.

A man came out of the bushes, wearing glasses and sporting a suit. He looked astonished to see Sky.

"What are you, of all people, doing out here?!" The man who I now presumed to be CaptainSparklez asked.

"We were going to see Setosorcerer, but as you can see, The Butterfly crashed. By the way, we finally managed to conquer the squids! Isn't that great?"

"You finally defeated the squids? Good for you! Who are your friends?"

"Oh right, stupid me! This is woodmr12, my friend beside me is DrZef, and the last one is... Wait, did you ever tell me your name?" Sky directed this last comment to me.

"My name? Come to think of it, even I don't know what my name is..."

They all looked at me, astonished.

"So you mean to tell us that you do not even know your own name?!" DrZef asked.

"I don't know if I even have a name! If I do, then I have no idea what it is!" I responded, very confused.

"Don't worry, we'll find your name!" Sky reassured me.

"Now, back to business. CaptainSparklez, we need your help to fix the ship. Would you be so kind as to help us out?" Sky filled him in on what was needed.

"Of course, I would be glad to help!"

"There is another matter which is much more serious. Our friends are missing, and we need to find them!" woodmr12 added.

"Oh, dear! I will certainly help you find your friends. First though, it is getting late. Come back with me to the tree, you can stay there while we solve this dilemma."

We followed him back to the tree. We were greeted by a cat and a small slime.

"Hey buddies, did you miss me? I brought back some friends! They will be staying with us for now, so I expect you two to behave!" CaptainSparklez told them.

"The slime is Jerry, and the cat is Carrie." CaptainSparklez turned back to us.

Jerry instantly took a liking to woodmr12. Carrie did not seem quite as thrilled, but seemed to be warming up to DrZef.

"Now, tell me how you defeated the squids!"

* * *

"Hm, my assault on their airship did not work as well as I had hoped. They are split up for now, so at least it did something."

I turned back to the jungle, watching the tree where they were staying.

"I might have to use more direct methods..."

A plan formulated in my mind.

"Yes, that might work. If I do it right, not only will my target, CaptainSparklez, be eliminated, but I might even take out The Chosen One and 2 more Guardians! They cannot be allowed to fulfill the prophecy. CaptainSparklez, watch out. Since you are a Guardian, you are on my hit list."

Slinking back into the shadows, I left no trace that I was even there.

The last thing that could be seen was a pair of glowing white eyes, rapidly growing dimmer.

**Looks like their trip to Seto's has been interrupted! Will they find each other again and repair the Butterfly? Who is the mysterious person? What is his plan, and will it succeed? Watch out for Part 2!**

**Remember, OC's are accepted, and all Guardian requests will be considered (Not counting the ones that break the guidelines, refer to the last chapter.) Also let me know what I should start calling you guys! See you next time!**


	13. Interlude 1: How The Squid War Started

**Hello everyone, I am back! I have a little bit of writer's block, so rather than continue the story directly, this chapter will be providing a backstory on how the Squid war began. I hope that you guys enjoy! Remember, my posting dates will be a little longer in between, but my final exams will be finished by June 20, so after that date, I can upload more often! Just think of it as cliffhangers. Without further ado, enjoy this intersection in the story!**

I sat outside, looking at the stars. I could not help but reminisce about the days before we were at war with the squids. Things were so much simpler for us back then!

"Can't sleep, Sky?" I turned around to see that CaptainSparklez was right behind me.

"Right now, that is impossible for me."

CaptainSparklez walked up beside me and looked out over the balcony.

"Let me guess. Worried about tomorrow?"

"Partially. Wondering about the future makes me think about the past as well."

"Is this about the squids? You can tell me anything, you know."

I looked behind me to see everyone else asleep. Then I turned back to him, and decided that someone else had to know eventually.

"About ten years ago, things between the squids and I were rather different. Master Squid and I were practically best friends."

"Really? So what happened to drive you two apart?"

* * *

"Hey Sky! Look over there!" Master Squid pointed to me.

I looked where he was pointing and saw a beautiful amulet, with an amethyst center and a buttery outer layer.

"Let's take a look!"

Both of us went over to the amulet. It shined in the sunlight, almost like a beacon.

"It is so beautiful!"

Master Squid leaned over and took it from the stone. He then turned to me.

"So, who gets it?"

"Want to do rock-paper-scissors?"

"Dude, you know I can't do that. I have tentacles, remember?"

"Oh, right. Coin toss?"

"Does it look like I have any money on me?"

"Hm, random number guess?"

"I guess that could work."

I motioned for him to guess the number I was thinking, between one and two. He chose 2.

"Ha, I was thinking 1!"

"Darn it."

He handed the amulet to me. I put it on, and I felt like a new power was flowing through me.

"So? How is it?"

"It feels strange, like I am somehow more powerful."

"Really? Can I give it a try?"

I reluctantly handed it to him. He put it on his neck, and it evidently gave him the same feeling.

"Wow, you're right!"

"Can I have it back now?"

Master Squid looked at me like I was crazy.

"I think that I will keep it for myself, thank you."

"Hey! Give it back!"

"You didn't say please."

"Please?"

"Hm, let's see... no."

"Dude, not cool!"

I tried to snatch it from his neck, but he dodged my grab. Laughing, he hit me.

"Ow! You've crossed the line, Master Squid!"

"I'm so scared."

Enraged, I threw myself at him. We rolled around on the ground for a few minutes. Finally, I managed to grab the amulet back. Looking angrily at me, he made an attempt to grab it back, but to no avail.

"Screw you! That amulet was mine! It was made for me, I can feel it!"

"No, Master Squid, what you feel is greed. It has corrupted you."

"I will get my amulet back, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Yeah, you and what army?"

"Trust me, I will form an army of squids and take my revenge!"

"You'll have to get past my growing army first! Now leave!"

"No, I will not leave until you give me what is mine!"

A butter sword suddenly appeared in my hand. Noticing it, Master Squid looked a little fearful. I was startled by it for a second, but recovered quickly and turned back to Master Squid.

"What!? How did you do that, Sky?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Leave, or I will kill you."

"Screw you, Sky!"

With one final glance backwards, Master Squid disappeared into the shadows. I turned my attention back to the amulet. Curious, I imagined a butter apple, and one appeared in my inventory.

"So this is the power of the amulet that I felt? I like it. Master Squid, I hope that you come back to your senses soon. You were a very good friend, but your greed corrupted you."

With that out of my mind, I headed home.

* * *

"So, that is what happened. Master Squid's greed only grew, and he has been trying to steal my amulet ever since. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I understand. I get that power like that can corrupt a person, or in this case, a squid."

I turned back and took one final look at the sky. Then, I headed toward the door.

"Well, better get some sleep. Thank you for listening to my story, Jordan."

"Hey, no problem, man. Anytime you need me, I will be there for you."

Exhausted, I went back inside. I headed over to my bed, almost accidentally waking the supposed Chosen One. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Well, hopefully that cleared up a few questions! To the anonymous guest suggesting CaptainSparklez be a Guardian, I thought I made that clear that he was in the previous chapter. With regards to GG, could you provide me with some info on who Venturian is and why you want him in the story? I just do not watch his videos, so some info would be nice. Same goes with the person who suggested Blitzwinger. Actually, I think that I will apply that to all Guardian requests now.**

** The suggestions do not all have to be Youtubers! Just make sure that the suggestions follow the guidelines. I have recently set up a forum to allow you guys to ask me any questions you guys may have about my story, down below. I will get back to you guys as soon as I can with the next chapter, so stay tuned! See you all later, and take care!**

myforums/DarkMaster98/5692802/


	14. Stranded Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know that it has been a while since I last posted, and I apologize for making you wait. However, my final exams loom ever closer, and I need to study for them. Once June 20 comes around, I will officially be off for the summer! Woo! Anyways, I noticed that the last chapter didn't get quite as many views. Did you guys not like it? Let me know if you think that I should stop doing those, I value your input! Also, Thank you guys for +1,000 views! It means so much to me that people are enjoying this series. Enough with the ranting, here is Part 2 of Stranded! I hope that you guys enjoy!**

A raging battle was taking place in front of me. Jerome and Mitch were struggling to hold on, Sky and CaptainSparklez were being brutally attacked, Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 were down on the ground, knocked out, and DrZef looked extremely exhausted. Mobs closed in on all of us, but I could do nothing but watch. MikeDeathBeam and woodmr12 were nowhere to be seen, and flames covered the entire area. I tried to help, but my efforts were all for nothing. The scene in front of my eyes faded to black, to be replaced with an island in the middle of a vast sea of nothingness slowly breaking apart.

The scene faded again to reveal a fiery land infested with monsters.

"Hey, wake up! It is time for breakfast!"

I opened my eyes to find CaptainSparklez standing above me.

"You seem to be troubled. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, just a nightmare. Don't worry, I'm fine."

He did not look very convinced, but said nothing more about the matter. I got up from the bed and stretched, then headed downstairs. Sky was already down, and woodmr12 was just coming from the other side.

"Where is DrZef?" I asked him.

"Oh, he'll be down in a moment."

As soon as he responded, DrZef came down the stairs. CaptainSparklez came up from behind me.

"Okay, time for breakfast, then we plan!" he stated.

He prepared for us scrambled eggs and bacon, then gave some food to Jerry and Carrie. We finished within a couple of minutes. CaptainSparklez collected the dishes, then sat down beside us.

"Alright, we need to find the others. I suggest that we separate into two groups. That way, we can cover more ground. DrZef, you come with me. The rest of you will go with Jordan." Sky explained.

"Captain, you know this area better than we do. Any suggestions on where to start?" woodmr12 inquired.

"We should split up our search areas. My group should search the interior of the island. Sky, you and DrZef should cover the beach. Got that?"

We nodded.

"Excellent. Now before we go, I want to give you all something."

He handed all of us a strange looking gun.

"What exactly is this?" DrZef asked.

"It is called a portal gun. Try shooting it at that wall."

He complied, and a blue portal opened up on the wall. CaptainSparklez motioned for us all to do the same, so we complied.

"You see, these devices create portals that you can go through. When you all are ready to return, just flip the switch to orange, and the portals will return you here. Once we get back, I can bake you all a cake! Also, Sky, you and I should carry around flares. That way, we can tell each other to head back. Are we all ready to go?"

None of us had any objections, so we split up into our groups and headed out to start searching.

* * *

I looked back out at the treehouse. They have no idea what is coming to them.

"Lord Herobrine, I have returned."

"Ah, welcome back, General %?YouMadBro%. How did the sabotage of the respawn mechanism go?"

"Um, about that..."

"What? Did you fail in your mission? You know what I do to people who do not complete their jobs."

"No, no sir! I didn't fail!"

"I can sense that there is something you are holding back from me. Say it now, or you will regret it."

"Well, sir, the respawn mechanism was, um, already tampered with when I got to it."

"So, you are telling me that it was already broken?"

"Y-yes, lord."

I considered this change in events. Someone might be after the same ideals as me. Will we end up in competition with each other? Seems likely, considering the circumstances.

"Very well then. Have you sent the soldiers to do their job?"

"Yes, my lord. They are following my orders. One of them has been sent to burn the tree, and the other two have been sent after the groups to eliminate them, as you asked."

"Good job. For now, you are proving to be a valuable ally."

"Thank you, Lord Herobrine."

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise crashing through the bushes.

"Leave now, and do not get caught. You will report to me later with your progress."

He obeyed and silently slipped into the trees. I retreated into the shadows just as a brown figure raced past.

"Betty, where are you?!"

Jerome was too concerned about his diamond axe to notice a receding set of white eyes.

"Jerome, please stop!" I begged him.

"Never! I must find my Betty!"

"Jerome, MikeDeathBeam and I are exhausted, and we need to rest!"

Jerome turned back to us and reluctantly obeyed.

"But, Betty... She's still out there..."

"I know that you are worried, Jerome, but we need to take a break." I told him.

"Fine. Just a small one, though."

He sat down and huddled into a ball.

"Think he will be alright?" Mike asked me.

"I hope so. We just have to hope that we find someone soon."

I sat down beside Jerome, and MikeDeathBeam leaned against a tree. All three of us fell asleep.

"Deadfrontier20, we should get moving. The sun is up."

Mitch lightly shook me. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. I panicked for a moment, but then I remembered where we were.

"Any clue where we should go?"

"We have no idea where we are, biggums, so I say we just head in a random direction."

"Alright, guess we have no other choice."

We walked for a few minutes, but I felt my stomach rumble.

"I'm hungry. Mitch, got anything to eat?"

"No, sorry. Wait, there is a melon up ahead!"

Seeing the melon, I headed over towards it, Mitch right behind me.

"How should we do this?"

"Step aside, I got this."

Mitch pulled out Betty, but as soon as his arm came down, a mysterious figure crashed right into him.

"NO, MY BABIES! GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Wha?"

He quickly went up to the melon block and started hugging it. Then he turned back around to glare at us. Looking closer at him, I could see that he was a humanoid melon wearing 3-D glasses, a blue shirt, and white shorts.

"Whoa, sorry dude. We just wanted some food." I carefully explained.

"MY CHILDREN ARE NOT FOOD! If you really want some food, you could have just asked me!" He responded.

"Um, we didn't even know you were here! By the way, who are you?" Mitch asked.

"Oh, my name is Bashur! I live around here! It's so nice around here, and it also makes this a perfect area to raise my children!"

"Um, those are melons..." Mitch commented.

He gasped and turned back to the melon block.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it. He is just confused right now."

Cradling the melon block in his arms, Bashur turned back to us.

"So, you want food? I have plenty of bread if you want it! JUST DON'T EAT MY CHILDREN!"

"Dude, it was an accident! We honestly didn't know! Can you please calm down?" I reassured him.

He seemed to relax at this, knowing that the melon block was now safe. He handed us each some bread, so we carefully accepted it.

"Can you show us how to get out of here? We got lost, and we would like to leave." I requested.

"Sure, I could go for an adventure right now! I haven't had any visitors in years!"

He indicated for us to follow him, and we set off on a different path.

I walked along the beach, looking for any signs of the others. DrZef was lagging behind me, looking exhausted.

"DrZef, catch up please. It is of a high priority that we find the others!"

"I know, Sky. Can we rest for a bit though? We've been searching for almost an hour now, and we still haven't found anything!"

"Alright, I suppose a short rest is in order."

He sat down, and I remained standing to watch for any danger.

"Hey, Sky! Sky! Hey, Sky! Look over here, Sky! Sky!"

"Oh no..."

I turned around to see a squid floating around in the water. Just great, I thought, that is exactly what I did not want to see right now.

"What is it this time? If you are here just to annoy me, you will not be alive for much longer."

"I have a message, Sky! Sky! Sky!"

"Notch dangit squid! Tell me the message, or I swear that the tip of my butter sword is the last thing you will ever see!"

"Fine, ruin the fun! Party pooper! I have been sent to you to inform you that our master is very much alive. Not only that, but he is looking for revenge. Sky, your days are numbered! You will never defeat the mighty Squid Army! Muhahaha!"

I tried to swing my sword at it, but at this point, it was too deep underwater. I could do nothing but watch it swim away.

"DrZef, do you know what this means?"

"Uh, I think so."

"The war with the squids is far from over."

"Where are they?!"

"Sh! Be quiet, you idiot! They might hear us!"

"Sorry Moe. I just can't wait to get my hands on them!"

"We need to find them first, Larry."

Annoyed with my brother, I pushed aside a leaf that was in my face.

"So Moe, General %?YouMadBro% told us to eliminate them. How should we go about doing this?"

"We kill them. Get that through your thick skull."

"What do we kill them with?"

I facepalmed myself. Larry is so eager to fight, but he can be such an idiot sometimes.

"You have a sword, idiot. Use it."

He pulled out his sword and started flinging it around randomly, slicing my arm off. I popped it back in, then smacked him.

"Not on me, you doofus! You're lucky that we are skeletons, otherwise you would have just killed me!"

"Sorry Moe."

"Stop, I understand. Now be quiet! I think that I hear something coming!"

"This way, guys!"

Bashur walked on towards the destination. Mitch was beginning to look annoyed.

"Bashur, I think we have been walking in circles. That tree looks familiar."

"Nonsense! I know my way around!"

He looked around, then realized that Mitch might be right.

"Oh balls."

Mitch and I simultaneously facepalmed. Bashur looked around, trying to orient himself.

"Don't worry, I've figured it out now! Onward!"

A rustling sound came from the bushes, and Mitch was the first one to hear it.

"Doods, I think we have company."

Two figures emerged, each wielding swords. They turned toward us and came closer. Bashur screamed, terrified. He climbed up into a tree, taking the melon block with him.

"Bashur, get down here! We need you!" I called to him.

He refused to move, only grasping on tighter to the branch he was currently on.

"Deadfrontier20, take this sword." He told me, handing me an iron sword.

The two figures were right up to us now. Under close inspection, I was surprised to see that they were skeletons. However, they seemed to be taller than usual and were black. Also unusual was the fact that they were holding stone swords.

"Hello, we are here to tell you that you must die!"

"Great, thanks a lot, you doofus. You just revealed what we were about to do to them."

"Oops, sorry."

"Well, may as well get on with it."

Then they both grasped their swords tighter and without warning, started swinging at us. Mitch and I were side by side, meeting the skeletons blow for blow. The skeletons were fighting in perfect sync with each other, and we soon began to tire.

"Keep fighting! Do not let them kill you!" Mitch warned me.

Jerome woke up in an instant. I woke up a few seconds later due to his movement.

"Jerome, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My bacca senses are tingling again. I think Mitch might be in danger!"

Just then, Mike woke up.

"Why am I hearing swords clashing?" He inquired.

In the distance, there seemed to be a standoff. It was a two-on-two duel with Deadfrontier20 and Mitch

fighting two skeletons.

"Mitch! I'm coming, buddy!" Jerome yelled, then ran towards the battle.

I looked at Mike, then we both chased after him, pulling out our swords. Mitch was the first to notice us.

"Jerome, catch!"

He tossed Betty to Jerome, and Jerome caught it with ease.

"You found Betty?! Awesome, biggums! Now, let's fight!"

The skeletons looked at us, noticing that they were outnumbered. However, they fought on regardless. Jerome and Mitch teamed up against one of the skeletons, and Deadfrontier20, Mike and I fought the other one. With all three of us fighting, the skeleton soon found itself being overpowered. With a final strike, it fell to pieces. Mitch and Jerome seemed to be having a bit more trouble with theirs, but before we could interfere, a humanoid melon jumped out of a tree and started throwing melons at it.

"Attack, my children!"

The skeleton turned to the melon, looking annoyed. Mitch and Jerome used the distraction to land one final blow. The other skeleton collapsed to the ground and broke into several parts.

"Hey, did you think I would let you guys have all the fun?" He turned to us, grinning excitedly.

"Um, who is that guy?" I asked.

"Oh, we haven't met before, have we? I'm Bashur! Nice to meet ya!"

"We met him while we were trying to find a way out of this jungle."

"Yep! They tried to eat my children," Bashur looked angrily at them, "but they soon realized their mistake! Now, being the kind and generous melon that I am, I decided to help them find their way out!"

"Children?" I responded, looking confused.

"Don't ask." Mitch warned me.

"Now, are you coming with us, or do I have to leave you guys behind?"

"No, we're coming."

"Alright, let's move!"

Bashur walked off, and we followed.

"Well, that could have gone better."

"No, really? We failed miserably!"

I looked down at my pieces.

"Hey, could you help me get us back together?"

"Um, how am I supposed to do that, Larry? I am just a head, in case you had not noticed."

"Right, good point. I just hope that Curly is doing better on his side."

I looked at the flint and steel in his hands.

"Hm, how does this work again?"

I hit the flint against the steel and accidentally lit myself on fire.

"Huh, that doesn't hurt at all. It actually kind of tickles! So, I just need to do this to the tree? Seems simple enough.

I walked up to the tree and started hitting the flint and steel against the tree, to no effect.

"What? Come on, you stupid piece of junk, work!"

Finally, a single ember landed on the tree. The ember ignited into a small flame.

"Well, my work here is done."

I left the tree, unaware that the tree that I lit was the wrong one.

I began to feel bored. It had been hours since we had seen anything.

"Captain, should we head back?"

"No, there is still time."

woodmr12 noticed people off in the distance.

"Hey, look! There is someone over there!" he mentioned.

"Let's check it out!" I responded.

We went over to the group. Within the group, I spotted Mitch, Jerome, Deadfrontier20, furrypup12344, MikeDeathBeam, and someone unfamiliar.

"Hey, that's them!" I informed Jordan.

"Great! Let's get over there and meet them!"

"That way!"

"Bashur, we just came that way." Mitch stated, looking annoyed.

"Oh. Well then, that way!"

"Guys, someone is coming!" Deadfrontier20 warned us.

We pulled out our weapons, but Jerome noticed that woodmr12 was in the group.

"Hey, you guys found us!"

"Yep! It took us a while, but we finally found you!"

"Obviously, I was the one who lead you all to safety. No, don't thank me!" Bashur interrupted.

"Um, who is that?" he asked.

"Repeating my name is starting to get tiring, but I will do it anyway! My name is Bashur, and these are my children!" He stated, referring to his melons.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Nope. By the way, you still haven't introduced us to your other friend." Mitch interfered.

"Ah, yes. Pleased to meet you all. My name is CaptainSparklez, but you may call me Jordan."

"Nice to meet you. Now, how do we get back?" Furrypup12344 replied.

Jordan shot his portal gun at a tree.

"We use this portal. One at a time, please. I will go last."

He pulled out a flare and sent it into the sky. It exploded in a mix of red and green.

"Uh, what was that for?" I asked.

"That was the signal to let Sky and DrZef know that we found you guys," he responded.

"Ah."

Mitch was the first one to jump into the portal. Jerome followed suit, and I waited for the others to go through. I looked at CaptainSparklez, and he nodded at me. I stepped into the portal and I came out into a raging fire.

**Yay, cliffhangers! This seems to be quite a troubling turn in events. How will our heroes fare against a raging inferno?! Will they all escape unharmed? Maybe, maybe not! Keep reading for the conclusion to Stranded! Remember though, the next chapter may take a little while. Also, don't worry, 19techguy91, I haven't forgotten about you! As soon as I find an appropriate opening in the story, you will be put in it! I will see you guys next time!**


	15. Stranded Part 3

**Hello guys, I am back! I know that it has been a long time since I last posted, and I apologize for that. However, I have been very busy. June 20 is coming up, so the wait is not long before I can resume my previous posting schedule. Look forward to more frequent posting soon, as well as summer vacation! Woo! Also, your OC's will soon be receiving a lot more attention! Even GG! Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy this chapter!**

I watched CaptainSparklez come through the portal. He closed it behind him and turned back to us.

"Alright, that should be everyone, am I correct? Now, we just have to wait for Sky and DrZef to return."

As soon as he said that, they both appeared from their portals.

"Hey guys, we saw the signal. Looks like you found everyone!" Sky noted.

"I think we should do check first." I questioned.

"Good idea. Would you like to do it?" he responded.

"Alright. Mitch?"

"Yep."

"Jerome?"

"Here, biggums!"

"Deadfrontier20?"

"Hi."

"Furrypup12344?"

"Present."

"MikeDeathBeam?"

Silence followed.

"Uh, MikeDeathBeam? Are you here?"

Still no response.

"Guys, I think we lost Mike!"

"Wait, what? I walked into the portal right after him! There is no way he should be missing!" Jordan said.

"Well, somehow he was separated from us. Let me finish the check first."

I finished, and everyone else was present.

"Well, what should we do about Mike?"

"I think we should look for him." woodmr12 stated.

"How? We have no idea where he is? I say we leave!" Bashur contradicted.

Jerome was thinking.

"My bacca senses are telling me that our ways will cross again with Mike. I hate to say this, but I think we should leave."

"Are you sure, biggums?" Mitch asked, confused.

"My bacca senses have never been wrong before."

"Alright, I guess we should go then. If Jerome says we will meet up again, then we will meet up again!"

"Alright, then that is settled. Jordan, can you rebuild the Butterfly for us?"

"Um, I would, but the materials we need seem to have gone missing."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I landed in the middle of a fire. Frantically, I ran out of the fire and patted myself out.

"Where am I?"

Looking around myself, I noted that I seemed to be in a fortress, right near a throne room. All around me, there was red stone and lava everywhere.

"Well, this is strange. Maybe I will find something in the throne room."

I walked into the throne room cautiously, but nobody was inside. In the middle of the room was a throne made of diamonds and iron. To the side, there was a bookshelf and a table apparently holding battle plans.

"Hm, what's this?"

I walked up to the table and started to look at it more closely when I suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Eep!"

Looking around frantically, I hid behind the bookshelf, which just barely hid me. Right at that moment, the door opened and two men walked in.

"%?YouMadBro%?, how did the attack go? Was it all according to plan?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The two soldiers I sent to fight were overwhelmed, and the other idiot set fire to the wrong tree."

"You know I hate failure. Were the soldiers punished?"

"Yes, I made sure that they were punished accordingly."

"You are not safe from punishment either, general. For this failure, you get nothing to eat for a week. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. I could be giving you an even worse punishment, but since this is your first ever failure, I will let it go once. Now, about the targets. Who should we target next?"

"They are looking for the one known as Setosorcerer, but he is proving extremely difficult for our troops to find."

"I see. How are you faring with the other target?"

"Their forces have been holding us back so far, but I believe that they will crumble soon."

"Excellent. As for the assault on the group, I expect you to improve. 3 Guardians together with the Chosen One are bad enough. We cannot let all 12 join!"

"Yessir. I will prepare the troops."

"Good. I suggest that we go somewhere else to finish our discussion."

"I will join you in a moment. There is something I need to take care of first."

"Acceptable. Do whatever is neccessary."

One set of footsteps left the room. The other one stayed in the room.

"You, behind the bookshelf. Come out now, or I will murder you."

Hands up, I walked out of my shelter.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I saw you slip behind the bookshelf right as I came out. You should be grateful that my lord didn't notice you, or you would be dead right now. Now, why are you not at work? I thought I told you all to prepare!"

"Um, I-I got lost?"

He did not look happy, but he bought it.

"Get back to work, now! The factory is to the left!"

He pushed me out of the throne room and shoved me in the direction of the factory.

"I want to see you walk in there now, or you will be in big trouble!"

Reluctantly, I obeyed and headed off in the direction of the factory.

"Where did the parts go?!" I asked.

"I have no idea!" Jordan replied frantically.

"Well, we can't leave without them. Do any of you know where the parts might be?" Sky stated.

The smell of smoke entered my nose.

"Um, do you guys smell a fire?"

Suddenly, one of the walls burst into flames. Jerome got his fur singed by it.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You alright biggums?"

"Yeah, Mitch, just burned."

"We all will burn if we do not leave!" Bashur cried.

He panicked and ran outside. The rest of us quickly followed.

"Whew, that was close. Are you guys all right? Wait, where are Jerry and Carrie? Oh no, they might still be inside!" Jordan ran back inside, so I followed him.

Inside, the tree was beginning to get hot. The air inside the tree was filled with smoke. I could barely see where I was going, but I heard Jordan up ahead.

"Carrie?! Jerry?! Where are you?!"

I found Carrie up on a furnace.

"Here she is, Jordan!"

"Carrie, I was so worried! Can you take her outside please?"

I obeyed and carried Carrie (lol) outside. She ran into DrZef's arms and curled into a ball. I headed back inside to find Jerry. By that time, fires were beginning to break out everywhere in the house. A flaming plank nearly crashed into me, but I dodged at the last moment.

"Jordan, this is getting too dangerous! We need to leave now!"

"I can't leave Jerry behind!"

After about a minute of searching, I found him trapped in a ring of fire.

"I found him!"

"Really? Wait for me, I'm coming!"

The flames were slowly getting closer. As CaptainSparklez arrived, the fire was nearly on Jerry.

"Jerry, jump! I will catch you!"

Jerry jumped toward Jordan. Suddenly, a random blast of fire engulfed Jerry, and when the blast died down, Jerry was nowhere to be seen.

"Noo, Jerry!"

"We must leave now, or we will suffer the same fate!"

Jordan looked ready to burst into tears, but turned towards me and nodded. Together, we ran out of the tree just as it started collapsing.

"Jordan, where's Jerry?" Sky asked worriedly.

"I will tell you when we leave the forest. Right now, we must escape the forest fire!" Jordan responded

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bashur agreed.

Together, we escaped out from the forest. Sky lead the way while Jordan and I took the rear. After a few minutes of silence, we came out onto the beach. Jordan finally collapsed onto the sand and started to cry. Mitch and Sky went over to cheer him up, while the rest of us stood up to honour Jerry. When Jordan finished, he stood up.

"I guess that I have no choice but to come with you guys. My house has been burnt to the ground, and poor Jerry has passed away. Unfortunately, all the materials required to rebuild your airship were destroyed in the fire."

"You mean these?"

Bashur pulled out a random jumble of parts and laid them on the ground. We stared at him in shock.

"What? They were shiny!"

"Bash, those are the exact parts that I needed! Why did you not tell me you had those before?!"

"I thought they were insignificant!"

"It doesn't matter. Now we can rebuild the Butterfly!" woodmr12 intervened.

"Woodmr12 is right. Bashur, we appreciate your help. Would you care to join us?" Sky added.

"I would, but I have my own house here."

Bashur turned to point at the jungle, then remembered that there was a raging fire.

"On second thought, I would love to join you guys! We can all be buddies!"

"Alright, that's settled. CaptainSparklez, how long will it take to rebuild the Butterfly?"

"Already done!" Jordan replied.

I turned around to see a perfect model of the Butterfly, right down to the details.

"How did you do it that fast?" I questioned.

"It's a talent. Now, are we ready to go?" he replied.

"I believe so. We are now off to find Seto!" Sky finished.

We all boarded the newly rebuilt airship, and resumed our journey.

**Did you like it? Review and let me know! I would appreciate your feedback, constructive criticism welcome! I know that this chapter could have been longer, but I have been busy. OC's are still welcome! I hope you guys have an awesome day! See you all next time, and take care!**


	16. Magical Madness Part 1

**Hey guys! I know I said only on the weekend until June 20, but I had some spare time on my hands, lucky for you! You get a new chapter early! Only my math exam remains, wish me luck! Anyways, on with the story!**

"Are we there yet?" Mitch asked, sounding bored.

We had been travelling for 2 days, and there was no sign of land anywhere. Mitch was beginning to feel very bored, with almost nothing to do but look out at the endless blue and sleep.

"We're almost there, so stop." Sky responded.

"I wanna be there now! Why is it taking so long?!"

"Mitch, Seto lives far away from us. You know that."

Mitch sat down again. We were all getting a little bored.

"Are we there yet?" Bashur asked.

"Don't you start with that too, Bash. I'm doing the best I can!"

A few hours later, I noticed a landmass in the distance.

"Sky, is that it?"

"Yes, that should be it. We will land in the field, and from there we will hike up the mountain."

Sky started to lower the Butterfly. It landed safely on the ground with no trouble whatsoever. DrZef exited first, but he seemed to be cured of any nausea.

"Huh, that wasn't too bad, actually!"

"We still have some ways to go yet." Jerome reminded him.

"Well, let's get moving. The sun won't stay up forever." Sky stated.

Jerome grabbed his Betty, Mitch took his bow/arrows, Bashur fetched his melons, and we headed off into the mountains, Carrie following closely behind.

* * *

I stepped into the factory and saw machinery everywhere. There were some of the strange black skeletons watching over the workers, who appeared to be disfigured pigs. One of the skeletons noticed me and came up to me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, I-I..."

"Oh, I see. Another noob. In that case, I suppose I should show you around."

He dragged me through the property, explaining each piece of machinery. He finally stopped at a conveyor belt.

"You will be working with this machine here. Jeffrey, come here! You will be working with this noob!"

One of the pigs came over to us. He looked at me and shook my hand, then sat down at the machine.

"Jeffrey will tell you what you should do. If he sees you slacking off, he will report to me, and you will be punished. Got that?"

Without waiting for me to answer, he went off to a different machine. Jeffrey watched him leave, then turned to me.

"My name is Jeffrey, but my boss already told you that. Your job is to sort through the pieces that come through and toss out any blue shards. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good, now let's start. I will introduce myself more thoroughly later."

He turned on the machine. Most of the pieces were red, but a few blue pieces were coming through, and I removed them. The whole time, my mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to escape. After a few hours, a whistle blew, and Jeffrey turned off the machine.

"Great job for your first day! Not many noobs do that well. They usually get thrown into the lava pit for poor performance."

"L-Lava pit?!"

"Don't worry, they won't throw you in as long as you do well. Now stay here while I report your progress."

I considered making a run for it right then, but figured that too many workers were around and I would be caught easily. A minute later, Jeffrey returned.

"Well, he was impressed! For such a good job, you get to rest a few hours! I will take you to my room, seeing as noobs are not allowed to have their own rooms. Those only go to hard workers and higher ranked officials like my boss."

Jeffrey led me through a hallway and stopped at a cracked wooden door. He opened it to reveal a small, dark room with no lights. There was one bed in the middle, and a desk in the corner.

"Not the best, I know, but I'll take it over constant work. It took me months to be allowed a room! You can have the bed if you want. I'm fine with the floor."

Reluctantly, I laid down on the bed. It was not very comfortable and wobbled on the floor, but I was too tired to care. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hm, where did I put that spider eye? Ah, here it is. Now to toss it into the cauldron."

I put it into the cauldron. The mixture turned green, just as expected. I bottled it and put it on the stand for later. Grabbing the blue potion I had made earlier, I poured it in a new cauldron. After mixing for a minute, I grabbed the green potion and added it.

"There, that should do it! Now to let it sit."

I grabbed the bottles and put them away. I glanced at the calendar.

"Wait, what is the day today? June 18!? Wow, 2 years passes fast!"

The potion behind me started to bubble. Hearing the bubbling, I turned to see that the potion mixture had turned red.

"That doesn't seem right..."

The mixture in the cauldron suddenly exploded, leaving a crater in the floor.

"Oh great, now I need a new cauldron!"

* * *

"Sky, it is almost nighttime. We should set base." Jordan warned.

"I suppose you are right. Woodmr12, Bash, Jerome, can you guys fetch us some wood?"

They complied, heading off into the trees. They returned a few minutes later, each with a full stack of wood.

"Great job! Now, let's build!"

We each set up a small hut to sleep in, save for Mitch and Jerome, who set up a dual hut. Furrypup12344 pulled out a furnace.

"Anyone want something to eat?"

"Dude, do you always carry a furnace around?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nevermind. I'm hungry!"

"Me too, and unless I get food, I'm gonna start eating livers!" Jerome agreed.

Everyone looked at Jerome like he was crazy.

"What? I was joking! Seriously!"

"Okay, wait one moment while I cook up some food."

Two minutes later, he had enough beef to pass around to all of us. We ate it gratefully, then settled down for bed. Soon, we were all asleep, resting comfortably in our huts.

* * *

"Time to wake up. It is almost time to get back to work."

I sat up in the uncomfortable bed and forgot where I was, panicking until I saw Jeffrey. After that, I remembered and calmed down a little.

"You never told me what your name is."

"Really? My name is Mike, and I came from a different dimension known as-"

"Minecraftia. I know. That is where I was from also."

"Wait, seriously? What happened?"

Jeffrey sighed and sat down beside me. Though he had an uncomfortable stench, I remained beside him.

"I used to be a normal pig, just peacefully minding my own business with my owner. One day, I was struck by lightning in a freak accident. I survived, but I turned into what you see beside you. I guess you could call our kind Zombie Pigmen. The youngster of the family didn't care about my new appearance, he still wanted me. Unfortunately, his parents saw me as a menace and cast me out. I wandered the countryside until I met a man with glowing white eyes. He noticed my condition and brought me here, promising that I would be better off here. Though, that seems not to be the case anymore. Sometimes, I wish I could return to that boy."

My mind raced. Perhaps Jeffrey could help me escape! He seems unhappy here, so perhaps he could be persuaded. Just then, Jeffrey got up.

"Well, time to get back to work, Mike. If you do good, you might earn yourself another rest!"

I got up and followed him back, still thinking.

* * *

I sighed and looked at my watch. He was late again, as usual.

"Jeb, where is he?"

"He should be here soon, Notch."

Right as Jeb said that, a young man was coming towards the meeting chamber.

"Hello Steve. So glad you could join us!"

"Good evening, Notch. Why have you called me here?"

I looked at Jeb, and he nodded.

"There seems to be an issue with the respawn machine. I know how skilled you are with this kind of thing."

Steve nodded, so we lead him over to it. He looked over it for a minute, noting anything unusual.

"Alright. This machine has been tampered with, alright. However, the possibility of repairing it is still open. In fact, I believe it is doing some respawning right now. However, it is only respawning creatures into the fiery dimension, ruled by you-know-who."

"Herobrine..."

"Correct. In there, newly respawned creatures are very liable to fall under his control, players or not."

"How fast can you fix the machine?"

"I can't fix it. This is beyond my level of expertise. I might have built this, but a far superior power has destroyed it. However, I believe that the Chosen One may have the power to undo it."

"Hm, this is a dilemma. We either take him from his current path now and risk destroying the future, or wait for him to complete his course and risk millions of players falling under the control of Herobrine."

"Notch, he might not even be able to do it yet. We should at least wait until he is taught by the ender entity." Jeb warned.

"Very well. Steve, you may leave if you desire."

Steve left the realm. I turned back to Jeb.

"Well, what now?" Jeb asked.

"We try to discover who or what broke the machine. We cannot have an unknown entity more powerful than Steve, or we will be put at jeopardy."

**Did you like it? Mike has taken a different path from us for now, but according to Jerome's bacca senses, he will return! Can any of you guess who Jeffrey's previous owner was? It will likely be revealed next time! Also, will our heroes find Seto, or will his potion fails leave a hole where his house used to be? Find out next time! Remember, OC requests are welcome, as well as Guardian requests! See you guys then!**

**Note: Sky has hit 10 million subscribers! Great job, keep being awesome!**


	17. Magical Madness Part 2

**Hello guys, I'm back! June 20 has come and gone, so you can now expect to see more frequent uploads! Hooray for summer vacation! I can finally do what frozen things do in summer! (I'm sorry, that was a horrible pun) Anyways, here is Part 2, so without further ado, enjoy! **

"Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

I rose up and immediately smacked my head on the roof of my hut.

"Note to self: do not put oak planks so close to the bed!"

Rubbing my head, I carefully avoided the roof and stepped out of my hut. Sky was cooking up some breakfast, being helped by Furrypup12344. Jordan was just coming out of his shelter, Carrie on his head. After that came DrZef and Bashur. The smell attracted us to the furnace.

"Good morning, guys! We will eat as soon as everyone is up."

A few moments later, Deadfrontier20 arrived. Behind him was woodmr12. We waited a few minutes, but Mitch and Jerome did not show up.

"Can someone go to wake them up please?" Sky requested.

"I'll do it!" I volunteered.

I went over to their hut. Mitch and Jerome were still asleep, but to my surprise, they were hugging. I felt a bit hesitant to wake them up at first, but got over it and knocked on the wood repeatedly. When Jerome woke up, he noticed that he was hugging Mitch and let out a small scream. This woke Mitch up and they looked away from each other awkwardly. Then they turned to me.

"Don't say anything about that." Mitch pleaded.

"Yes, please don't! It took us long enough to stop the #Merome taunts. Telling anyone will start it up again!" Jerome agreed.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" I replied defensively.

"Let's forget this moment happened and go get some breakfast." Mitch stated.

Agreeing, we headed over to the furnace. Everyone else was impatient to eat.

"Alright, let's eat!" Furrypup12344 cheered.

Sky handed out the food. Furrypup12344 and Jerome dug in while the rest of us ate a little more slowly. Bashur looked at a tree for a second, then turned back to see that his food was missing.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY FOOD?!"

He looked around, then noticed that Carrie was the one who took it. She was sitting in a tree.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD, YOU THIEF!"

"Carrie, give Bashur his food back." Jordan calmly ordered Carrie.

She complied and reluctantly gave Bashur his food back.

"Make sure that that thing doesn't take my food again, or else!"

"That thing has a name, you know. It's Carrie. Maybe if you be a little nicer to her, she will be nicer to you." Jordan retorted.

We ate the rest of our meal in peace. After we all finished, we sat down to discuss our next move.

"Alright, Seto should be close now. We only need to travel for a few more hours." Sky explained.

"Sounds good, but what do we do when we actually get there?" woodmr12 inquired.

"We tell Seto about the prophecy and explain to him the situation."

"Wait, what prophecy? Could you explain, please?" Jordan asked, confused.

Mitch explained to him the events that had occurred up until they had met.

"Alright, I see. So, we need to find the other 9 Guardians?"

"Exactly. Our best bet is to go to Seto."

"Alright. Shall we pack up and leave then?"

"Yes. That way we can reach him before nightfall."

We packed up everything, then resumed our journey.

* * *

**(Look at snapshot 14W25A and you will get what I am talking about here in this section)**

"Hey Husky, you want to explore?"

"Sure Kermit, anywhere you have in mind?"

"Well, word around the street is that there were temples recently discovered underwater!"

"Awesome! Let's go!"

I followed Kermit to the location where the temples were found. We jumped into the water, and swam around a bit searching.

"Husky, I found it! Come over here!"

Swimming over to him, I saw a vast temple in the water. Strange creatures were swimming around, but they did not seem to care about us.

"What are those things? They only have one eye!"

"As long as they don't attack us, who cares?"

A squid floated leisurely by. Suddenly, one of the creatures shot at it and killed it. It then went back to swimming around.

"Huh, guess they don't like squids. Maybe they are a fan of Sky?"

"Doubt it, Kermit. I don't think that these creatures have even been seen by anyone else!"

"You mean we might be the first ones to explore this thing? Sweet!"

"Be careful, though. The place could be trapped."

Kermit was already swimming ahead. I sighed, then followed. He entered the temple, but as soon as I went in after him, he suddenly disappeared.

"Kermit? Where did you go?"

The space around me suddenly went completely dark.

"If this is you doing this, I am not amused!"

Suddenly I got rammed into a wall. I didn't see what hit me, but it was powerful.

"Show yourself!"

"Hello Husky."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name. By the way, I've already taken care of your friend Kermit."

"Y-you killed him?!"

"No, I simply captured him. You and the frog are needed, my fishy friend."

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN! Why does nobody ever get it right!?"

The thing tackled me again, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Hm, it is getting closer. I must be careful."

I looked around in my island in the eternal void. It is starting to break my island apart.

"Dark_Master_98, The Chosen One has found another Guardian and their group is headed towards Setosorcerer as we speak."

"Excellent. I will tell him this news personally. You may leave now, enderman."

I checked up on Seto and noticed that he was enchanting something at the moment.

"Not ideal, but no time can be wasted."

* * *

I put my diamond sword is on the altar. Checking around the rood for any distactions, I then began the ritual when out of nowhere, the room suddenly grew a lot darker.

"Who's there?"

"This is Dark_Master_98 speaking to you. The group of 10 is headed your way. Be on the lookout."

"What should I do when they arrive?"

"Tell them that you know already. When I deem appropriate, I will send information to you regarding the mission."

"Understood."

The light returned to the enchanting room. Making sure that there were no further interruptions, I successfully enchanted the sword with Fire Aspect.

"Knowing exactly how to get the enchant you want can be really useful at times! Now I can cook chicken without putting it into a furnace!"

* * *

"Wow, you do a really good job! I'm impressed!" Jeffrey complimented, "My boss said that you may have another break!"

We headed back to his room.

"I'm afraid that I cannot stay for long, however. Is there anything you want to know about me before I head off?"

"Can you tell me more about your previous owner?"

He sat down on the floor.

"Well, he was obsessed with outer space. He would pretend that he was an astronaut, wearing that helmet of his whenever it was possible. His name was Jason, and we played together all the time."

"Wait, that sounds like TrueMU!"

"He called himself that sometimes. Wait, do you know him?"

"He is now a famous general, working together with Sky and Deadlox. Right now, he is watching over the Sky Army in Sky's absence."

"Wow, he really made a name for himself! Wish I could have been there with him."

He got off the ground and with a sigh, opened up the door.

"I would love to stay longer, but I must get back now. Try and rest if you can."

He locked the door behind him. Exhausted, I fell asleep, considering this twist.

"If I can convice him to help me escape, there might be a chance!"

* * *

"We should be almost there!" Sky told us.

"Yay! My feet are beginning to hurt." woodmr12 complained.

"You need some exercise. This is good for you!" Mitch responded.

"I get plenty! I'm just not used to this much walking!" he retorted.

"Guys, stop. Arguing will not help." I intervened.

"He's right." Sky agreed.

We came up to a stone house partially concealed in a mountain. It seemed to almost blend in with the surroundings. Luckily, Sky already knew what it looked like, so he pointed it out to us.

"There it is. Seto should be inside here."

"Is there a doorbell?" Bashur asked.

"No, Bashur. Right now, the only way in is to knock."

Sky proceeded to knock on the door. Without warning, the door slowly opened. We cautiously went inside.

"Hello, I have been expecting you."

"Knock it off, Seto. We know that you are a sorcerer, but the mysteriousness is not really necessary."

Seto stepped out from the shadows. He wore a purple hood and a grey cloak with a red creeper face. His pants were also blue and his eyes were coloured brown.

"Sky? You're a Guardian? Actually, I should have seen that coming."

"You know about the whole thing already? Will you help us? Also how did you know?" Mitch asked, confused.

"I have my ways. To answer your question, yes, I will help. I also know that you and Jordan are the other two Guardians with you."

"Wait, what? I'm a Guardian?!" Jordan did not know this.

"You really did not know this before?"

"No, I didn't! Seriously!"

"Oh well, now you know."

A loud crash came from outside. Seto paled for a moment.

"They've finally found me! We must fight them off!"

"Fight who off?" woodmr12 asked.

"I will explain later! Grab any weaponry you have!"

Sky summoned himself a butter sword, then handed one to Jordan and DrZef. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 both pulled out their swords and practised a few moves against each other. Mitch readied his bow while Jerome sharpened Betty. I pulled out my stone sword, and Bashur volunteered to stay behind with Carrie as a last defense. Woodmr12 pulled out a sword and swung it around while Seto practised his spells.

"Are you all ready?" Seto asked.

We all nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go out there and defend this place!"

**That was Part 2! Our heroes have finally found Seto, but now they must fight off a mysterious force! Can they do it? Will Mike ever escape? What happened to Kermit and Husky? Keep reading to find out! Until next time!**


	18. Magical Madness Part 3

**Hello again! I have returned with another chapter! This is Part 3, the finale of Magical Madness! When we last left off, our heroes received some unwanted guests. What will happen? Find out now! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter! 19techguy91, you finally get to join the story!**

"Come out and surrender now!"

Seto nodded to us and we all stepped outside. In front of us laid an army of strange creatures that looked like floating heads with rotating rods and fire in the middle. In the back were creatures that somewhat resembled Jerry, but were much bigger and coloured like magma. Mixed within the fray were random players, some of them looking reluctant to be in the army.

"Well, this is a surprise. The Chosen One and the other 3 Guardians are here too, with their ragtag group of survivors. All the better, now we can eliminate you!"

"No, this will not solve anything! Your actions will doom us all! This is madness!"

"Madness? THIS IS-"

"Shut up. That joke is seriously overused."

"Very well. I will give you a choice. Either come with us now, or die on the spot. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice, Seto."

"We choose the hard way."

"I see. Taking a final stand, are you? So heroic. Attack, my army!"

The creatures charged. Seto started to fire spells at the creatures, and Mitch gained altitude to start sniping. The rest of us charged into the fray. Jerome fought like a madman, chopping things with his Betty. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 fought side by side. Sky and Jordan were working together to take down some of the giant magma slimes. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by one of the players.

"Did you miss me?"

"What?! GG?! How did you survive?"

"I had half a heart, luckily. Right as the tunnel started collapsing, I was rescued by my new master. Now, I stand by him, grateful to him for saving my life."

He swung blow after blow, aiming for my neck. I was managing to parry his blows, but just barely. Finally, I tripped over a dead body in the field.

"Any last words?"

GG aimed his sword right up against my neck. Just as he was about to strike the killing blow, he was knocked to the side by Jerome.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. Jerome turned back to GG and snarled like a rabid dog.

"You! I thought I killed you!"

"You thought wrong. I have a score to settle with you for surprising me back in that tunnel."

GG rushed towards Jerome. Jerome jumped to the side and slashed GG. GG retaliated by stabbing Jerome in the leg. Jerome fell to the ground in agony. As GG ran to further attack, he was hit in the arm by an arrow. He looked up to see Mitch targeting him with a furious expression. GG tried to dodge the onslaught of arrows that followed, but most hit the mark. By this time, Jerome had recovered from the blow and charged at GG. GG was unable to dodge, and fell to the ground by one blow from Betty.

"Hopefully he stays dead this time."

"Jerome, you need help! Let me take you back inside."

Jerome didn't argue. He started to limp back, with me helping him along. As we reached the edge of the battle, Bashur noticed us coming and ran to help. Together, we brought him inside.

"What happened?"

"Jerome has been injured! Get him some medical attention now!"

Bashur ran to get a medical pack. When he returned, Jerome had fainted and was laid down on the ground.

"He has lost a lot of blood. He will survive, but he can no longer fight in this battle." Bashur said after assessing the situation.

"Good. Make sure that he does not lose any more blood. I need to go back out there!"

* * *

I woke up and looked around the room.

"I wonder how the rest of the group is doing? I hope that they are alright."

The door opened up and Jeffrey walked in.

"Hey, you're awake! How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept fine. Where were you?"

"A war meeting. Some soldiers were sent to fight someone. They wanted to see if I was good enough to fight, but I didn't meet the requirements."

"Do you know who they went to fight?"

"No clue. They only told that to the ones actually going into the fight."

He closed the door behind him, then went over to his desk.

"Oh. Hey, have you ever wanted to return to Minecraftia?"

"I have sometimes dreamed about it, but I doubt that anyone would accept me. Why?"

"I bet that my friends would like you! I know that Jason would certainly want to see you again!"

Jeffrey looked at his refletion in a cracked mirror and sighed.

"Yeah right. I'm too ugly. Nobody will ever accept me looking like this."

"Hey, I like you! I bet that Jason will accept you for who you are now."

"Wait, what do you mean will? Are you suggesting that we escape? That is impossible. Nobody ever escapes!"

"Maybe, but do you know anyone else who is unhappy? Maybe if we get enough people together, we could break out!"

He remained silent for a moment, considering the chances.

"I suppose that it could be worth a try. I do know a few friends here like that."

"Excellent! Spread the word to anyone you deem reliable. We are going to return to Minecraftia! Tell them that we will do it a week from now, so that we have enough time to round up an acceptable force."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, the battle still went on. DrZef and woodmr12 had also fallen and were brought in. The rest of us were slowly being pushed back.

"We can't hold them off for much longer!" Deadfrontier20 warned.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I suppose I have no choice." Seto sighed.

Seto started glowing white.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Furrypup12344 asked.

"You might want to hold onto something. This spell is very powerful."

As soon as he said this, a powerful gust of wind started to blow. All of us grabbed onto the nearest solid object. A funnel of wind was opening up in the sky. The enemies that were levitating got instantly sucked upwards. The next things to go were the enemy players not holding onto something and the dead bodies. Slowly, most of the giant magma slimes were pulled upwards. When the winds finally stopped, the fields were almost empty of everyone except the commander and a few players that heard the warning. The commander looked around and realizing that his chances of winning dropped dramatically.

"Retreat!"

Everyone left retreated except for one lone male figure.

"Hey, you heard him! Leave!" Mitch yelled at him.

"No, please! Don't make me go back there! I want to join you!"

We looked at each other, surprised. Sky stepped forward.

"I suppose you can't really do anything alone. What is your name? Why were you with them?"

The figure slowly stepped forward.

"My name is 19techguy91. I was captured by him and forced to work in his factory. It was horrible!"

"I see. Let me consult with my friends for a minute.

Sky turned back to us.

"Well, what do you think? Is he trustworthy?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"He seems alright to me. To be absolutely sure, we should keep an eye on him, just to be sure."

"Jerome is the best judge of character, as proven by GG. As soon as he heals, we should ask him." Mitch convened.

"Agreed. How long will it take to heal him?" I added.

"I can heal him instantly. My potions of healing should be perfect for this." Seto answered.

We turned to Seto, then back to 19techguy91.

"Come with us. If you really are telling the truth, then Jerome will be able to tell."

He obliged, and we headed inside. Bashur was still inside, looking out for our wounded. When he noticed Seto, he stepped aside and let him take over.

"Bashur, pass me a healing potion."

Bashur grabbed one and handed it to Seto. Opening the bottle, he poured it down Jerome's throat. Within a few seconds, Jerome started coughing, then rose up. Seto went to give healing potions to DrZef and woodmr12.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Jerome asked curiously.

"BIGGUMS!"

Mitch hugged Jerome tightly. When he realized that he was being watched, Mitch stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Jerome, this is 19techguy91." Sky explained, pointing to the new person, "we want you to tell us if he is lying when he told us that he wants to join us and hates the opposing army."

Jerome looked closely at 19techguy91 and sniffed him for a couple of seconds, while 19techguy91 stood there awkwardly.

"My bacca senses tell me that he is being truthful. He meant every word of it." Jerome confirmed.

"Well then, that is settled. 19techguy91, welcome to the team!" Sky told him.

By this time, DrZef and woodmr12 had woken up. They had heard, and shook his hand, welcoming him.

"Before you all celebrate, I should explain to you who that army belonged to." Seto intervened.

"That would be nice, Seto." Jordan replied.

"That commander was working for Herobrine. He has been trying to find me for a while now, but today he finally found me."

"Wait, Herobrine? As in the devil?!"

"Correct, Bashur. He wants to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled, though why is beyond me.

He is doing this by attempting to kill all of the Guardians, me being one of the most important."

"Great, now we are being chased by the devil. We're screwed."

"Why are you so important?" Mitch asked, ignoring Bashur.

"I have connections with a certain entity. He is the only one besides the gods themselves and Herobrine of course who knows who all 12 Guardians are. He relays the required information to me so that we can locate all 12. We must leave now, however. It is no longer safe here. Take your belongings with you. Sky, your Butterfly is no longer safe. It was Herobrine who shot it down with lightning, crashing you into the jungle."

"That was him?! Wait, how did you know that it landed in a jungle? No, don't answer that. Let me guess, your connections? Also, how will we travel?"

"Yes Sky, it was my connections. We will travel to the next location using my teleporter. It is likely that we will not get to use it again now that Herobrine knows where we are now."

"You have a teleporter? Cool!" Bashur said excitedly.

"Yes. It will teleport us all as long as we link arms."

"What about Carrie?" Jordan asked.

"If she is touching you, she will come too. Any other questions?"

Nobody said anything, so Seto went on.

"The teleporter is set to explode ten seconds after the next use. That way, nobody can trace where we are going."

"Where are we going?" woodmr12 inquired.

"We are paying a visit to-"

**The cliffhangers! Who is the next Guardian? What are Herobrine's motives? Will I ever get this story done? Keep reading to find out! I will see you doods in the next chapter! Also, go out and enjoy the sun a little bit! Don't just sit here and wait for an update!**


	19. Glasses, Spiders, and Italy Part 1

**Hey guys, I have returned with a new chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy it, and tell me how I am doing so far! I appreciate your feedback! Also, OC requests are still accepted, and will be accepted for a while yet! Remember that! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

"We are paying a visit to SSundee."

Mitch and Jerome looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked them.

"Sky, you remember how SSundee goes insane without his glasses?" Mitch mentioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, about a month ago, Jerome and I were doing an adventure map with him. Ssundee was approaching the end of a parkour section, but he tripped and fell off. His glasses landed somewhere in the map, but we could not find them. While we were searching, he started turning crazy. In this transformation, he ended up destroying the whole map and nearly killed us." Mitch explained.

"So, Derp SSundee was unleashed. If this is correct, then that means he has been Derp Ssundee for a whole month now! How many people has he killed?" Sky continued.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the kill count for him so far has been at least 30,000. Half of them were cake-related incidents." Jerome answered.

"Wait, so basically our next target is a psychopathic murderer?!" Bashur screamed.

"His glasses were the only thing containing Derp SSundee. SSundee did not want to be his psychopathic counterpart, so he wore the glasses to hold it back. Without them, there was nothing to hold it back. His insanity is not his fault." Jerome defended him.

"Alright, so in order to bring SSundee back, we need to find his glasses?" woodmr12 asked.

"That should do it. They were in the adventure map that he destroyed. It was called Epica Avventura." Mitch further explained.

"Alright then. Looks like we are headed to Epica Avventura!" Seto announced.

We walked over to the teleporter. It had swirling purple particles surrounding it.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" DrZef asked.

"Yes, as long as we all hold hands." Seto answered, "Are you all ready?"

"One second. Carrie, come here girl!" Jordan interrupted.

Carrie came running, then jumped onto Jordan. Jordan then looked back at Seto and nodded.

"We will leave on the count of 3." Seto said.

Mitch and Jerome linked arms. Sky, Jordan, and DrZef also linked.

"1..."

Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 joined arms, and Bashur joined them. Woodmr12 linked with me, and we linked with Mitch and Jerome.

"2..."

Our groups connected, and we all linked with Seto.

"3!"

We all disappeared in a flash of light.

Go watch Jerome's POV of Epica Avventura here (Not related to the story): watch?v=hyQxjNLzasM

* * *

After several days of travelling, I finally reached my destination. I took a breath, then knocked on the door.

"Israphel, I have brought the Power Core Processor as you wanted."

The door slowly opened. Israphel looked down at me with his creeper face and his glowing red eyes.

"Took you long enough, Master Squid. Why did you take your time?"

I gulped. This was not going to be easy to explain to him.

"Well, about that. You remember the pest problem? Yeah, well, the plan backfired somewhat. I was forced to self-destruct the base. Luckily, both the processor and I were unharmed."

Israphel stared at me, looking rather annoyed. He stood there for a minute, and I started to wonder if I was going to die.

"Very well. I suppose you need a new place to stay. You may stay here, on one condition."

"Yes, sir! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me kidnap players. There are certain players that I particularly desire."

"Players, sir? Why would you want players?"

"Don't question my motives. They will help me achieve my ambitions, one way or another."

He led me inside. I noticed that he had several creatures captured already, including a villager, an ocelot, and two players resembling a mudkip and a frog.

"I got the players by enlisting the help of some new underwater creatures. I would advise you to stay clear of them, however. The new mobs do not like your kind." Israphel told me.

"Let us go!" The mudkip shouted.

Israphel simply chuckled and took out a strange ball that was red and white. The mudkip player gasped and drew back.

"You will be easy to capture. Once I imprison you in this Pokeball, you will be under my command." He stated.

"You wouldn't!"

Israphel just laughed and threw it at him. A flash of light enveloped the mudkip player, and he disappeared inside. After 3 shakes, the Pokeball stopped moving, and Israphel picked it up.

"You monster!" The frog yelled at him.

"Master Squid, I just captured HuskyMudkipz. You may use him to help capture players. Once I give him to you, he will do whatever you say." Israphel explained to me, ignoring the frog.

I examined the Pokeball. When I pressed the button on it, the player emerged.

"Hello, Master Squid. What is your command?" Husky asked.

I pushed the button again, and he went back into the Pokeball.

"Alright, who do you want me to kidnap?"

* * *

We ended up in a ravaged landscape, with craters everywhere. Things were randomly scattered in different directions.

"Is this it, Jerome?" woodmr12 asked.

"Yep, looks familiar. There are still some signs around, and somehow the beginning remained untouched."

"Epic Adventure through Italy? Find the lost diamond of Queen Margherita?" DrZef said as he looked at the signs.

"This map was based off of Italy. There was a diamond, but it is likely that it was destroyed in SSundee's rampage." Mitch explained.

"I suppose we should split up and search. That way we can cover more ground." Sky suggested.

We separated into several groups. Deadfrontier20, Mitch, Jordan and Bashur made up one group. Furrypup12344, Sky, DrZef and Jerome went as another. Seto, woodmr12, 19techguy91 and I made up the last group.

Carrie decided to tag along with my group. We went separate ways to search for the missing glasses.

* * *

*Deadfrontier20 POV

"Mitch, got any ideas where the glasses might be?" Jordan asked.

"First, let's go through the town. They might have landed in one of the houses."

We searched through the town. I searched houses 1-3. The others split up to search the rest. A few minutes later, we met up in the blacksmith.

"Any luck, guys?"

"No, but house number 11 had a sign saying to search house nove." Bashur answered.

"That means 9. The only problem is that house 9 no longer exists, it was one of the first things to go. Luckily, I found a hole in the back." Mitch explained.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Jordan stated.

We went in the back way. Most of the house was in bad shape, with the television broken. There was a hole in the floor in the kitchen.

"I think that this was where we came. Shall we proceed?" Mitch stated.

Bashur jumped in without hesitation. The rest of us followed more cautiously.

* * *

*Furrypup12344 POV

"Jerome, what do you suggest? You know this place better than us." Sky inquired.

"Searching the outskirts of the map seems to be a good place to start." He answered.

We searched around the ravaged terrain, but didn't find anything special. Just as we were about to give up, Jerome had found something.

"What did you find, Jerome?" DrZef asked.

"There is a small hole here that leads into the dirt. My bacca senses tell me that it leads somewhere."

One by one, we stepped into the cave. I took up the rear while Jerome went first. After a minute, we entered a large cavern with remnants of a room inside.

"Hey guys, look! I found what looks like a room!" Jerome pointed out to us.

We walked towards the broken room. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

"Guys, do you feel like we are being watched?" I asked.

"No, but we should be careful." Sky responded.

Out of nowhere, a spider dropped from the roof and landed on Jerome.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Sky dispatched it with a careful swing of his butter sword.

"Whew, thanks!"

"Um, guys? You might want to look up." DrZef motioned to the roof.

I looked up to see a colony of spiders staring at us menacingly.

"Oh crap."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Guys, any idea where we should look?" I asked.

Nobody responded. Seto was concentrating for a minute. Suddenly, he came up with something.

"I think that we should split up and search on our own. You, 19techguy91, and woodmr12 can go together, while I will search and watch Carrie. There is something I want to check out. I will catch up later. Sound good?" Seto explained.

"Alright, I suppose. Not like there is anything better we can do." woodmr12 agreed.

Woodmr12, 19techguy91 and I wandered off to search.

*Switch to Seto POV

I watched them leave, then went into a nearby cave. A purple particle effect enveloped the rocks in front of me, and Dark_Master_98 stepped out of the particles.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. I must warn you of a coming danger. Players have lately started getting captured. The kidnapper seems to be a mudkip-like player." He warned.

"Wait, you mean HuskyMudkipz?! Why would he do that?!"

"He has been captured by a mysterious entity that I cannot identify. I do not know what it plans to do, but I must warn you in case it decides to target you. Do not trust the Mudkip."

Dark_Master_98 faded back to his realm. I considered this twist. HuskyMudkipz, captured?! Who would do this? Before I could ponder this further, I was interrupted by Carrie, who had seen the whole thing.

"Hello Carrie. Do you promise to not tell anyone what you just saw?"

Carrie nodded in agreement. I picked her up, then we left the cave and went after the others.

**This chapter marks the official introduction of our third major antagonist, Israphel! Why is he kidnapping players? Will our heroes find SSundee's glasses and escape the spiders? Who is next on Israphel's hitlist? Keep reading to find out! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, and so are requests for Guardians and OCs! **I will see you guys in the next chapter!****


	20. Glasses, Spiders, and Italy Part 2

Ciao ragazzi, sono tornato con un nuovo capitolo! (Hello guys, I have returned with a new chapter!) Before you start this chapter, I should warn you that I am not fluent in Italian, and that I had to use Google Translate for any Italian sentences. Please forgive me if you notice any mistakes! I have also included a rough translation for each one. Anyways, here is Part 2! Without further ado, enjoy!

*Jerome POV

"Guys, we have a problem." DrZef exclaimed.

One of the spiders descended from the colony. It was bigger than the rest, and seemed to be wearing glasses.

"That spider is wearing SSundee's glasses!" I noticed.

The giant spider stopped just out of our reach.

"Chi osa sconfinare nella mia tana?"

** (Who dares to trespass in my lair?)**

"Um, is that spider trying to talk to us? I don't understand what it is saying." Sky stated.

"Identificare voi stessi ora o morire di una morte dolorosa!"

** (Identify yourselves now or die a painful death!)**

"Wait, is that spider speaking Italian? I am fluent in Italian, let me try to reason with it." I told the others.

The others looked warily at the giant spider.

"Il mio nome è Jerome. I miei amici e ho bisogno di occhiali per una missione molto importante."

** (My name is Jerome. My friends and I need your glasses for a very important mission.)**

"Ho trovato questi occhiali equo e quadrato. Come la Regina Ragno, ottengo ciò che voglio."

** (I found these glasses fair and square. As the Spider Queen, I get anything that I want.)**

"Per favore, quegli occhiali sono molto importanti. Se farci li abbiamo, lasceremo in pace." **(Please, those glasses are very important. If you let us have them, we will leave peacefully.)**

The Spider Queen stared at me for a few moments, considering this.

"Io dico di no, e la mia decisione è definitiva. Ragni, si prega di scortare questi intrusi fuori dalla mia proprietà."

**(I say no, and my ruling is final. Spiders, please escort these trespassers off my property.)**

I turned back to the others.

"She doesn't want to give the glasses to us. Looks like we have to take them by force." I explained.

The spider minions enclosed on us. We pulled out our weapons and prepared for battle.

* * *

*Deadfrontier20 POV

"Alright guys, This is near the area where SSundee lost his glasses." Mitch motioned for us to search the area. Most of the parkour was broken, but a small section was still usable. We took turns on it, and Bashur was the first one up. Soon after, Jordan followed. Finally, I made it up with the help of Mitch.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked Bashur and Jordan.

They both shook their heads in disappointment. Just then, a loud noise came from up ahead. We looked ahead to see Jerome, Sky, Furrypup12344 and DrZef fighting a group of spiders.

"We need to get over there!" Mitch stated, worried for his friends.

Bashur stepped forward, but almost fell into a pit that stretched across the whole floor.. I slowly peered down into the pit to see a group of creepers watching us.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look over there, we can parkour across!" Mitch motioned to small ledges on the side.

"Um, I'm not that good at parkour." I mentioned, worried.

"I'll help you across. We can do it!" Bashur reassured me.

Carefully, we stepped across over to the ledges. I jumped over to the first one, having no issues. The second jump posed more of a problem. I almost fell in, but Bashur caught me just in time. We went through several jumps without issues, until the last jump. Bashur hopped to the end.

"I'll catch you!"

Taking a deep breath, I jumped. I nearly made it, but I hit the side of the ledge. Bashur grabbed me, but I could tell that he was struggling to hold on.

"Guys, I could use some help here!" Bashur called to the others. They came over, and all three of them managed to get me up.

"Great job dood! You made it!" Mitch congratulated me.

"Thanks. Now let's go help the others."

We rushed into the fight and helped the others fight off the spiders.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"19techguy91, how were you captured?" woodmr12 asked.

19techguy91 looked away uncomfortably.

"I would prefer not to talk about it right now." he responded.

Just then, I noticed a small hole in the ground. It seemed to lead somewhere.

"Hey guys, look at this!"

We looked down, then back at each other.

"I think we should explore it. What do you think?" woodmr12 suggested.

Just then Carrie ran up to us. Seto was following behind.

"Seto, did you find anything?" I asked.

"No, it was a dead end. How about you?"

"Well, we found this hole. I think it might go somewhere, but I'm not sure." woodmr12 told him.

Seto peered down into the hole. He paused for a moment, then turned back to us.

"We should explore down this hole. My instinct tells me that something is happening down there." Seto confirmed what woodmr12 was thinking.

"Is it safe?" 19techguy91 asked.

"Likely not, but we should do it anyway. We did not get here today by sitting around wondering if it is safe. Do you have a weapon?" Seto answered.

19techguy91 shook his head. Seto handed him a stone sword.

"Now, let's go."

We went down into the tunnel. It was just big enough to fit us if we walked single file. After a few minutes, I stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped to listen. I could hear spiders screeching in pain, and shouts from familiar voices.

"Quick, let's hurry!" Seto told us.

We went down the cave tunnel faster. After a minute, a light opened up, and we saw everyone else fighting a colony of spiders.

"We need to help them!" I said.

"Yes, we shall fight the spiders! Charge!" woodmr12 yelled.

* * *

*Blue Monkey POV

I sat down in my hammock and peeled open a banana.

"Ah, great day to relax. I wonder if anyone wants to have some fun with me today?

Just then, HuskyMudkipz stepped into my yard.

"Hey, Husky! How's it going, man? Wanna hang out?"

He stepped forward. I realized that something didn't seem right about Husky.

"Quentin, are you alright?"

Suddenly, he charged towards me. I barely got out of the way. Husky turned around and charged at me again.

"Dude, chill! What are you doing?!"

No response came from him. He used Water Gun on me, and I was knocked to the ground. Quentin came up to me and tried to Hydro Pump me. I barely escaped the blast of water.

"Stop! It's me, Blue Monkey! Don't you remember me?"

Without warning, he used Take Down and knocked me out. The last thing that I remembered was Quentin picking me up off the ground.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

I wielded my stone sword and ran into the battle. I stabbed spider after spider, but they kept coming. Deadfrontier20 was being overcome by them, so I went to help him.

"Thanks, man."

Together, we fought off the spiders. Slowly, we were making progress. The number of spiders coming towards us were gradually diminishing. When I noticed this, the number of spiders suddenly rose again.

"Something must be spawning them! If we take out the spawners, then no more will come." I noted.

We informed Sky, and he nodded. Sky slowly crept towards the nest. Just as he was about to take out a spawner, the Spider Queen grabbed him and pulled him back. As she was about to bite him, something slammed into her side. She turned around to find 19techguy91 jabbing into her side. She dropped Sky and focused her attention on him. Sky ran over to the spider spawners and destroyed them. With no more spiders spawning, it suddenly became a lot easier to pick them all off. As the last of them were being killed, the Queen noticed that her followers were all dead and tried to retreat. However, Jerome blocked her off.

"Mano sopra gli occhiali. Sei stato sconfitto."

**(Hand over the glasses. You have been defeated.)**

"No, non si può fare a me! Inoltre, voi giocatori gracile non avrebbero mai potuto uccidermi. La mia pelle è impenetrabile per le vostre spade!"

**(No, you cannot make me! Besides, you puny players could never kill me. My skin is impenetrable to your swords!)**

"Come in caso di incendio?"

**(How about fire?)**

The Spider Queen seemed terrified at the idea of fire.

"Non lo faresti!"

**(You wouldn't!)**

"Seto, can you make a fire?"

Seto nodded and summoned a small flame. The Spider Queen screeched in terror.

"Che ne dite ora?"

**(How about now?)**

"Bene! Prendete gli occhiali stupidi! Erano brutti, comunque."

**(Fine! Take your stupid glasses! They were ugly, anyway.)**

She dropped SSundee's glasses on the ground, then crawled away.

"We got the glasses back! Now all we need to do is find SSundee and put his glasses back on." Jerome exclaimed happily.

"Does anyone else think that putting glasses on a psychopath is going to be difficult?" Bashur questioned worriedly.

"Bashur has a good point. Derp SSundee has been out for so long, he might not want to be caged again." Sky agreed.

"How will we even find him? We don't even know where to look!" woodmr12 pointed out.

"Well, SSundee's derp self likes cake, that we know. There is a major cake factory just west of here, so that might give us some clues." Mitch added after some thought.

"That sounds reasonable. Lead the way, Mitch!" Jordan concluded.

* * *

*Spider Queen POV (Using English only, pretend that she is speaking Italian.)

"Ugh, I can't believe that they won. My colony has been destroyed!"

I looked back at what had once been my home. What once had spiders crawling everywhere was now completely empty. I looked at it a few more moments, then went outside. Outside, a Mudkip-like player was waiting.

"Hey, you! Go away! I don't have time for this!"

It stood up, then walked slowly towards me.

"Seriously, are you deaf? Go away!"

The creature fired a blast of water at me.

"Really? Water? That's the best you can do?"

I looked at the insignificant player in front of me. This thing will be easy to kill. Suddenly, it tackled into me and knocked me over.

"Okay, really? What is with you? Why do you want to attack me so much?"

It stopped for a moment, pondering it's next move. After a moment, it fired an icy blast out of it's mouth.

"That was cold, but it didn't help you... Wait. I can't move!"

I started to struggle, but the Mudkip just shot another blast at me. I was frozen completely solid. It picked me up, and I was helpless to stop it.

**That was Part 2! Again, please forgive me for any mistakes I made in Italian, as I am not fluent. Our heroes have reclaimed SSundee's glasses, but will they be able to give them back to him without anyone getting seriously injured? For what purpose did HuskyMudkipz capture Blue Monkey and the Spider Queen? Keep reading to find out! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	21. Behind Bars Part 1

**Hey guys, I have returned with a new chapter! Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit short, but I am busy with some housework. Rather than do a finale this time, I will do this in 2 parts under a separate name. Also, a new OC will be introduced this chapter! I think that is enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter!**

I sat in my throne and looked out at my fortress.

"This is rather impressive, but nothing like what it could be. As soon as I can reenter Minecraftia, I can expand my kingdom to its former glory! There is still the matter of dealing with the guardians. Speaking of which, I wonder how my general is doing..."

Just then, %?YouMadBro%? entered, looking exhausted.

"I was just wondering about you. Tell me, how did the assault go?" I inquired.

"We were doing well, until the guardian Setosorcerer used a tornado spell on us. He blew away almost the entire army, so we had no choice but to retreat."

"You're walking on thin ice, and you know what happens to ice in this dimension. Failure will not be tolerated. However, I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

"Yes, Lord Herobrine, what do you want me to do?"

"Remember when you went to go sabotage the respawn machine? I want to know who got to it before you. I do not want to fall into competition with something that strong."

"As you wish, my lord."

He left the room, and I went back to watching my kingdom.

* * *

In front of us laid a rundown factory that looked ready to collapse. In faded colours, a cake was painted on the side of the wall.

"Looks like this place was hit by SSundee too. Guess they didn't like his cake." Furrypup12344 noted.

"Let's go inside to search for clues." Mitch said.

We stepped inside the factory. When I tried to open the door, it fell off its hinges. Tossing the door aside, I took a look inside. The place seemed to be full of cobwebs.

"I've had just about enough of spiders." Sky muttered.

We searched for any clues. After a while of searching, nothing came up. Frustrated, I was just about to give up when I noticed something sticking out from under a box. Curious, I pulled it out.

"Hey guys, I found something!"

They came over to me.

"What is it? Is it something shiny? If it is, I call dibs!" Bashur asked.

Everyone looked at Bashur strangely.

"What? Is it my body odour?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the paper. I unrolled it to see that it was a map. A big X was on the center of it.

"Wait, that X is located on the prison! But wait, why the prison?" Mitch mentioned.

"Maybe SSundee likes Cops N Robbers. Should we try going there next?" Seto considered.

"Not much else we can do here. I think we have searched every block of this place." 19techguy91 continued.

"Guess we are going to jail, then." I finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the prison, and it was in surprisingly good contition. Most of the structure was still intact, with only a few holes and vines scattered.

"Um, how do we get in?" woodmr12 asked.

"Hey, I think that this hole leads inside. Anyone brave enough to try?" Deadfrontier20 called.

Jordan looked at Carrie, and she nodded back.

"We should let Carrie take a look, just to be safe. If she comes back out, it will be."

Carrie hopped off Jordan's back, then slipped through the hole. After a tense minute, Carrie returned.

"Yep, seems safe. Shall we go in?"

One by one, we stepped through the hole. We entered the building in a library.

"I did not come here to learn! Screw this library, let's search somewhere else!" Sky shouted.

I gave a look to Mitch, who simply shrugged his shoulders. We stepped out of the library and walked down the hall.

"Help me!" A strange voice called to us.

We tracked the sound to a solitary cell. Inside sat a male player.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Are you here to save me from that man?" he asked me fearfully.

"Someone locked you in here? Who would do such a thing?"

I unlocked the door, and he stepped out on shaky legs.

"Thank you! I will be forever grateful to you! My name is FrostByte."

"Alright, FrostByte. Can you tell us who locked you in here?"

Suddenly, a set of footsteps could be heard throughout the hallway. We tensed, ready for anything, and a man rounded the corner with an insane look in his eyes.

"What are you doing with my friend?" he inquired.

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!" FrostByte screamed at him.

"Why are you so mad, friend? Would you like some cake?" he asked in return.

FrostByte paled, then tried to run away, slamming into DrZef.

"No! Anything but the cake!"

"Oh well. Would you guys like some cake?" the man asked, turning to us.

"Um, not right now. Thank you for the offer though, sir." Furrypup12344 told him.

That was the wrong thing to say. The man started twitching.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this?" he asked us, agitated.

"Now you've done it, furrypup12344. You just made SSundee mad!" Jerome scolded him.

"Wait, that's SSundee?! You could have told me before!"

SSundee's eyes were rolling around, out of control.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE VERY MEAN! GO TO YOUR CELLS, NOW!" he screamed.

Mitch stepped forward carefully.

"SSundee, I know that you are in there. Please dood, put your glasses back on so that we can be friends again."

"SHUT UP!"

SSundee punched him, and Mitch fell to the floor. Reluctantly, they stepped into the nearest cell. He glared at the rest of us, and stepped into different cells with a partner. SSundee locked the doors on us, then left. I was partnered with Jordan, Mitch was obviously with Jerome, Sky and DrZef went together, Furrypup1234 and Deadfrontier20 teamed up, FrostByte ended up with woodmr12, Seto and 19techguy91 were stuck together, and Bashur was stuck alone.

"Well, what do we do now? Jordan, any ideas?" I asked him.

"No clue. One second, where is Carrie?"

Just then, Carrie walked up to our cell. She was the only one besides SSundee on the outside.

"Hey girl, can you open our cell?" Jordan asked Carrie.

Carrie tried for a minute, but was unable to help.

"You can't do it? Oh well, good try. Hold on, who has SSundee's glasses?"

"I do!" Sky yelled from his cell.

"Carrie, go and get the glasses from Sky, then come back."

She went to fetch them and returned successfully.

"Good girl! I want you to find that man from before and put his glasses back on. You think you can do that?"

Carrie nodded, then ran off.

"The only thing we can do now is wait."

**Well, our heroes have finally found SSundee, but can they return him to his former self and avoid any deaths? Again, I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Also, the next Guardian has been chosen to be Venturian due to popular demand! Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter! **


	22. Behind Bars Part 2

**Hello guys, I have returned with a new chapter! This will be the definite finale for SSundee! I would like to thank you so much for the positive feedback that my story has been receiving so far! Without you guys, this story could not have come this far! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

Boredom was setting in. It had been hours since we were locked up.

"Hey, anyone here wanna play truth or dare?" Bashur suggested.

"Sure, why not? Not like there is anything better to do right now." woodmr12 replied.

"Alright, I'll start. Sky, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he responded.

"Do you have eyes underneath your glasses?"

"Yes Bashur, I have eyes. Mitch, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to kiss Jerome."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT."

"You said dare, so that is your dare. You gotta do it!"

"NO!"

"Fine, suit yourself! I guess you are out then. Anyone else?"

Silence followed.

"Why did we stop?" Bashur asked.

"I think that we are done with that game." Sky responded again.

"So, what now?" woodmr12 asked.

A set of footsteps approached us.

"Well, we are about to find out." I replied.

SSundee stepped into the room and looked at all of us.

"Hello, my friends! I think that we should play a game. Everyone likes games!"

"Do we have to?" FrostByte complained.

"Yes, if you want to live. We are going to play Red Light Green Light."

SSundee opened our doors, and we reluctantly stepped out.

"Won't this be fun? Here are the rules: Run when I say green light, stop when I say red light. If you run during red light, you will have to start again. Now, everyone go over to the far wall."

We stood in place, a little uncertain whether we wanted to or not.

"I SAID GO TO THE FAR WALL!"

We rushed over.

"This will be fun, won't it, my friends? The first person to make it to the end gets a reward! Now, when I say green light, you start."

I tensed, ready to begin.

"Green light!"

All of us burst into a dash.

"Red light!"

Most of us stopped on time, but FrostByte stopped a little too late. SSundee pulled out a bow and started to shoot at him, and FrostByte went back to the start, barely avoiding the shots.

"Green light!"

The rest of us resumed. This went on for a while, with SSundee attempting to shoot anyone who screwed up. We all screwed up at least once, and not all of us were unharmed. 19Techguy91 took an arrow to the arm, I was hit on the leg, and Seto almost took an arrow to the knee. Eventually, SSundee got bored.

"Perhaps you all need a little more motivation. The winner will get to use the showers, as well as try my cake!"

We looked at each other uncertainly.

"Green light!"

The game resumed, and eventually Jerome made it over the finish line.

"Yay, you won! You get to try some of my delicious cake!"

"Um, how about the shower first, biggums?"

SSundee looked a little upset by this, but agreed to let him take the shower first. While SSundee went to supervise Jerome, we grouped together to plan.

"So, how are we going to get the glasses back on SSundee?" DrZef asked.

"Carrie has them right now, and I haven't seen her around." Jordan replied anxiously.

"I say we just ditch this place!" FrostByte suggested.

"We can't just leave Jerome here with SSundee like this! Besides, we need SSundee!" Mitch retorted.

"Oh, really. What business would you have with this lunatic?!"

"We'll explain when we return him to his former self."

"So, we just have to hope that Carrie returns in time?"

"Yep. To do that, we might have to distract him."

Just then, Jerome and SSundee returned from the showers.

"Did you have to watch me shower?" Jerome complained.

"Don't all best friends watch their friends shower?"

"No, that is just creepy."

"Oh. Well then, how about some cake now?"

Jerome was just about to say something, but I intervened.

"Hey SSundee, can I tell you a joke?"

He turned to me, sounding interested.

"I've always liked jokes! Tell me, please!"

"Okay, what do cows like to put on their pizza?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Mooshrooms!"

SSundee burst into laughter.

"That was great! Just for that, you get some of my delicious cake, too!"

"Um, thanks?"

SSundee pulled me and Jerome to the warden's office, with the rest of the group trailing behind. Once we were all inside, he closed the door behind us and pulled out a cake.

"So, anyone else want a piece of cake? Speak up now!"

Nobody else was willing to step up.

"Okay then, time for my two friends here to eat up!"

He sliced us both a piece of cake, and we looked at it. On close inspection, it appeared to have spider eyes and string inside it.

"Um, can we eat this later?" Jerome asked cautiously.

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I'm, uh, allergic to, uh, cake."

SSundee started twitching.

"You don't like my cake?"

"Uh oh." DrZef said.

"Do you know what I had to do to make this cake? DO YOU?!"

"Guys, you might want to run. Now." Sky stated.

We wisely took his advice and piled out of the office. Derp SSundee screamed in rage, then came out after us. He started shooting random fireballs at us.

"Where did he get the fireballs?" Deadfrontier20 questioned.

"Who cares? RUN!" FrostByte screamed.

He ran up the stairs, and we followed. Eventually, we ended up on a basketball field with nowhere left to run. SSundee had trapped us, and he didn't look very happy.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS! I WENT THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF MAKING A NICE CAKE FOR YOU, AND YOU REJECTED IT! NOW YOU ALL MUST DIE!"

A storm of fireballs followed this statement. All of us got singed in one way or another.

"Come on, Carrie. Now would be a good time." Jordan muttered.

Just then, a grey furball landed behind SSundee. He noticed this movement and turned around, stopping the endless fire.

"A cat? Aww, how cute! Do you want to be my friend?"

Carrie pulled out his glasses.

"KEEP THOSE AWAY FROM ME!"

Ignoring him, she stepped closer to him. Derp SSundee backed up in terror.

"Please, no! You don't know what it's like to be trapped inside, with no friends!"

"You do have friends. We are your friends, just not when you are like this. Please, put your glasses back on so that we can see the true SSundee." Mitch pleaded him.

"No! I can't be trapped in that dark place again!"

SSundee tried to make a run for it, but Carrie tripped him and he fell over. She gave the glasses back to Jordan, and he in turn put the glasses on SSundee.

"There. Hopefully, this mess will now be over. Good job, Carrie!" Jordan kneeled down to pet her, which she gratefully accepted and purred.

SSundee laid on the ground for a minute without moving. I was starting to get worried, but he slowly got up, then looked around.

"Ow, my head. Wait, where am I? Mitch and Jerome? What are you doods doing here?"

"It worked! He's back!" Mitch exclaimed happily.

"Back? Back from where? Hold on one moment, I'm confused."

"Back when we were playing Epica Avventura with us about a month ago, you lost your glasses and turned into Derp SSundee." Jerome explained.

"Oh no, I was Derp SSundee for a whole month?! How many people did I kill?"

"At least 30,000, almost including us."

"Dear Notch, I'm so sorry! Will you doods ever forgive me?!"

"Relax, we know you had no control over yourself."

SSundee looked at the rest of us.

"Sky? CaptainSparklez? Seto? What are you doing here? And who are the rest of you?"

FrostByte stepped forward.

"You kidnapped me and held me in jail. Several times, I thought I was going to die. I think I deserve an apology as well. My name is FrostByte, by the way."

"I'm sorry, FrostByte. I really didn't mean to cause you so much grief."

"Apology accepted. Now, can you guys tell me why you are really here?"

Sky stepped forward.

"You've heard of the ancient prophecy, correct?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well, we are destined to be the group to fulfill that prophecy."

FrostByte stepped backwards.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seto, Jordan, Mitch and I are four of the guardians, and-"

"Wait one second. What does this have to do with SSundee?"

"He is the fifth." Sky finished.

"Wait what? Why me? Why am I a Guardian?" SSundee entered the conversation.

"We don't know, you just are. We still have seven more to find. FrostByte, will you help us find them?"

He thought for a second.

"Sure, why not? Not like I have anything better to do."

"Alright then. Seto, who is the next Guardian?"

Seto was just about to answer, but a group of pigs stepped out from a nearby tree.

"You there. On behalf of the tree pigs, I order you all to come with us." One of them said.

"Why should we?" 19techguy91 demanded.

He suddenly fell to the ground, a dart in his side. Bashur, Seto, woodmr12, Deadfrontier20, and FrostByte followed. I was just about to ask what they were doing, but a dart hit me in the side as well. I began to feel tired and laid down on the ground.

"We've just hit your friends with sleeping darts. Follow us, or we will have to dart all of you."

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was being picked up by Furrypup12344.

**Why do I love cliffhangers so much? Who knows? Our heroes have rescued SSundee from his Derp self, but they have now been captured by the mysterious tree pigs! What do the tree pigs want with our heroes? Those of you who suggested Venturiantale to me should be familiar by now with the tree pigs. By the way, thank you for introducing that channel to me, I actually like their content! Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter!**


	23. Adventur(ion) Part 1

**Hello again, I have returned with a new chapter! A new desk has just been installed in my room, so that I have a better space to type! Yay! You probably don't care about that though, so I won't say anything else on the matter. By the way, if my post times start slowing down dramatically, I apologize. Lately, I have been getting some writer's block. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Sky POV

"Where are you taking us?" I asked our captors.

"Your questions will soon be answered." came a reply.

I slowly followed, though carrying Bashur was starting to get annoying.

"When will our friends wake up?"

"Soon."

We walked for a couple more minutes until we all reached our destination. It was a small clearing filled with grass huts and a big tree in the middle.

"Hm, reminds me of my home." Jerome commented.

"Tell us why you captured us." Jordan demanded.

"I do not have the authority to tell you. Follow me to your new homes, or be darted like your friends."

Reluctantly, we followed the pig down into a cavern built into one of the walls. Built into the walls were small individual jail cells. They forced us into separate cells.

"Our master will be with you shortly." One of them told us, then the group left.

I looked around in my cell, but there appeared to be no method of escape.

"What do you think the tree pigs want with us?" Mitch asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it has something to do with the prophecy?" SSundee inquired.

"Maybe. Either that, or they are just a group of bandits."

"Who knows?"

Silence followed. Eventually, the others started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I responded.

"Wait, this area seems familiar to me. Have I been here before?" FrostByte, who had just woke up commented.

"You know this place?" DrZef inquired.

"Were we captured? What captured us?"

"I don't know, but they said something about tree pigs." I replied.

"Oh no."

* * *

*? POV

I stood on top of the center tree and focused my energies. Sensing an approaching pig, I turned around.

"Master, we have captured the ones you wanted."

"You have, have you? Well, good work. Go and get yourself a few carrots, I will take it from here."

He seemed somewhat excited at the notion of carrots, so he started to wander off.

"One last thing. Were any of them wearing an amulet and black sunglasses?"

"Two of them were wearing black sunglasses, but only one of them wore an amulet."

"You may leave now."

"Thank you, Master."

I turned towards the hole in the ground and hopped off the tree.

"If the one who wears the amulet is who I think it is, then this should be interesting."

* * *

*%?YouMadBro%? POV

"I must not disappoint Lord Herobrine."

Stepping through the secret portal to Minecraftia, I emerged on soft grass.

"Been a while since I have felt grass."

I looked around at my surroundings. A grassy plain was set out in front of me with a river flowing through it, and there was a house in the middle. Curious, I decided to investigate the house. On the outside, I noticed a faint yellow glow coming from several machines.

"Master Squid, I see you have returned with some creatures. What have you brought me?"

I ducked down from the window and listened in.

"First, I have captured a player known as Blue Monkey. He was not too difficult, and Husky had little trouble."

"Excellent. I notice that was not your only capture. What else did you get?"

"This one was a little more trouble, but we managed to get her. She is a Spider Queen, as you requested. Though this queen only speaks Italian, which is annoying. Nonetheless, Husky eventually managed to freeze her, and she is still stuck within a block of ice."

"A Spider Queen, eh? Good job. The fact that she speaks nothing but Italian is irrelevant to me. Put both into the holding chambers."

There was a pause in the conversation, followed by the sounds of levers being flipped.

"You are doing an acceptable job. If you desire, you may stay here while your base is being rebuilt. Remember though, you must capture others. These two are not enough."

"Alright, understood. By the way, can you tell me why you want me to capture them?"

"The only thing you need to know as of yet is that I plan on using them to achieve world domination."

I slowly crept away, having heard enough.

"Relevant or not, my lord must hear this."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

Darkness surrounded me. I began to hear voices.

"Hello?"

A mysterious figure descended upon me, looking me over. It was not human, but it was unlike anything that I had ever seen. It almost seemed as if it was made up of nothing, yet it had a physical body that shifted around, similar to shadows.

"So, you are the Chosen One, eh?"

"What? Who or what are you, and what do you want?"

"You will find out in due time. For now, it is time for you to wake up."

"Wait, don't go!"

Ignoring me, the creature faded. I was left in complete darkness, then light started to fill my field of view. I opened my eyes to find myself in a jail cell.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, look who is awake. Welcome back to the world of the living!"

"Very funny, Furrypup12344. Seriously, where are we?"

"FrostByte seems to know, but he will not tell us until everyone else wakes up."

A minute later, Bashur woke up.

"Hey, what happened? Why are we in jail? Whatever it is, I didn't do it! I'm innocent!"

"Bashur, relax." commented woodmr12, who had just woken up.

"FrostByte, can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Wait, Seto still hasn't woken up yet." Sky replied.

"Actually, I've been awake ever since they brought us here."

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Seto? I wouldn't have had to carry you!" SSundee complained.

"Our captors would have found it suspicious. Also, I didn't want to walk, so I figured that I would let you carry me."

SSundee was just about to say something to him, but FrostByte interrupted.

"Alright, I should explain where we are. We have been captured by the tree pigs. The tree pigs are a mysterious group of pigs that live in the trees. They are in a war at the moment, so they might think that we are working for the lake chickens or Venturiantale. I was actually on Venturiantale's side, that is before I was captured by SSundee. No offence meant to you, SSundee."

"None taken."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you all. The next guardian we have to recruit is Venturian." Seto added.

"Seriously? That means that one way or another, we would have gotten involved in this war anyway." 19techguy91 commented.

"Alright then, how do we get out of here?" woodmr12 asked.

A set of footsteps were suddenly heard throughout the tunnel.

"One way or another, we are about to find out." I replied.

The footsteps became louder until a pig stepped into the room.

"Hello Sky. We meet again." The pig stated to Sky.

"Oh no, not you again." Sky replied.

**Sky knows the leader of the tree pigs?! I wonder if any of you can guess the identity of this pig. If you don't, then the identity will be revealed next chapter. Will our heroes be able to escape this prison? How will Herobrine react to %?YouMadBro%?'s news? And who is the mysterious figure in the protagonist's dreams? Keep reading to find out! Also, thank you guys for 2,600 views, it means a lot to me! Remember, OC's and Guardian requests are always considered! Lolloblue96, yours is fine. To Mihu, I will try to incorporate yours, but I am concerned about your OC being a Leviathan. Shadow53, I will try to put yours in ASAP. I will see you all later! Bye!**


	24. Update 3

**Hello guys, I just want to give you an update. Tomorrow, I am going camping and I have no idea if there will be internet at our site, so I might not be able to update the story. However, I will try and work on it during this time, so hopefully you guys will see another chapter soon! One more thing, I am starting work on a new story, so keep on the lookout! That is all for now!**


	25. Adventur(ion) Part 2

**Hello guys, I have returned from my epic camping adventure! I am so sorry for not uploading a new chapter for so long, I'm sure that you must hate me. Please, forgive me! At least I have a few more story ideas to show for it. Anyways, I appreciate all of the nice comments that I have been receiving lately! It helps me out a lot! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

"Oh no, not you again."

I looked at Sky confused, then back to the pig.

"You know this pig?"

"Yes. So, we meet again, Ninja Pig."

"Ninja Pig didn't expect you, but this is a nice surprise to Ninja Pig." Ninja Pig stated.

"Um, does it always talk like that?" Bashur asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Ninja Pig looked at us all.

"So, you dare stand in Ninja Pig's way? Ninja Pig shall see what you all know."

"Dude, stop talking like that! It's annoying!" 19techguy91 requested, irritated.

"Ninja Pig does not take requests. Also, Ninja Pig is a girl." Ninja Pig responded.

Stunned silence followed.

"Wha? How? Your voice though, it's so low!" Sky was the first to break the silence.

"Shut up. Ninja Pig's species type may have gender issues, but your kind kills Ninja Pig's kind."

"Get over it already! It was 5 years ago!"

"Ninja Pig never forgets. You killed Ninja Pig's mother, and Ninja Pig is not happy about it."

"Seriously, stop talking about yourself in 3rd person!"

"Ninja Pig will find out what you know about Venturiantale, then Ninja Pig will kill you all, starting with Sky. Ninja Pig doesn't take prisoners."

"Um, you technically took us prisoner." SSundee noted.

"Wait, where is Carrie?" Jordan suddenly pitched in.

I looked around my cell, but didn't see her. Apparently, nobody else had any luck.

"Ninja Pig cannot have the one known as Carrie escape to tell anyone where Ninja Pig trapped you! Guards, come here!"

A group of tree pigs rushed into the jail room and stood at attention.

"A prisoner has escaped! Find the one known as Carrie!"

The tree pigs nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Ninja Pig will stay here and ensure that nobody else escapes."

"You won't get away with this!" FrostByte yelled.

"Ninja Pig already has." Ninja Pig responded.

* * *

*Jordan Frye AKA Venturian POV

"Alright, everyone. I need to make sure that we are all present. Isaac Frye?"

"Here!"

"Bethany Frye!"

"Present!"

"Cierra Frye!"

No response.

"Cierra?"

Still nothing.

"Where is Cierra?"

"I think she went outside for a walk." Bethany contributed.

"Go get her, please."

Just then, the door slammed and Cierra walked in holding a cat.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"Out for a walk! Look, I found a cat!"

"Put that cat down! You don't know where it came from! For all we know, it was sent here by the tree pigs!"

"No, this cat is mine!"

"Cierra. Put it down."

"Fine."

She set the cat down. I went to open the door and let it out, but it didn't leave.

"Go on. Shoo!"

The cat stayed put.

"I think it wants to tell you something!" Cierra said excitedly.

"Nonsense, it is just a cat."

"Actually, I think Cierra is right." Bethany pitched in.

"You too? Please tell me you haven't been around red flowers again."

"I think we should listen to the cat. Both Cierra and Bethany may be onto something."

"Et tu, Isaac? Fine. What does it have to say?"

Cierra leaned towards the cat. It pointed into the forest of the tree pigs, then looked back at us.

"It wants us to go in there? Forget it. We are not going in there right now!"

Just then, a group of tree pigs stepped out of the forest.

"Give us the cat and nobody gets hurt." one of them demanded.

"Why should we? I found it first!" Cierra retorted.

"Cierra, give it to them." I gently told her.

"What? Whose side are you on?"

"I have a plan."

Reluctantly, Cierra handed over the cat. Satisfied, the tree pigs went back into the forest.

"We will follow them back to their base. Once we get there, we can find out what they want with that cat and hopefully stop their plan."

"Actually, that is a smart idea!" Isaac complimented.

"Alright then, it is settled. We follow them back to their base. Hopefully the yellow flowers will provide us luck on this dangerous quest."

Giving the signal, I headed into the forest of the tree pigs, followed by the rest of my family.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"I hope that Carrie is fine." Jordan worried.

"I'm sure she is fine, Jordan." I reassured.

Several hours had passed since we noticed her absence. Ninja Pig was still watching us carefully.

"Seto, is there anything you can do to see if Carrie is okay?"

"I'm afraid not. That isn't within my powers."

"Even if your wizard friend could, Ninja Pig's prison blocks all magic." Ninja Pig stated.

"I'm a sorcerer, damnit!"

"Whatever. Ninja Pig senses visitors, so Ninja Pig must let them in."

Ninja Pig flipped a lever, and the guards returned holding Carrie.

"No, Carrie!"

The guards hurled Carrie into a cell.

"Excellent work, guards. Now go get yourselves some carrots."

The tree pigs left happily.

"Now, Ninja Pig must decide what to do with you all."

"How about you let us free?" Furrypup12344 suggested.

"Ninja Pig does not let any prisoners escape. You all will die."

* * *

*Venturian POV

After hours of stalking the tree pigs, we finally got to their camp. We hid behind some bushes to discuss our next move.

"So, this is the tree pig camp? Looks pretty cozy." Isaac noted.

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"The Venturiantale side, of course!"

"Good. The tree pigs took the cat into that cavern over there. Any ideas on what we should do?"

"We should make friends with them!" Cierra suggested.

"Are you insane? We are not friends with the tree pigs, and we never will be!"

"Jordan is right. We need to focus. How should we rescue the cat?" Bethany agreed.

"Who said anything about rescuing the cat? We are here to spy!"

"Think about it. That cat might not be the only captor in there, there might be others!"

"I suppose you are right. Alright, let's figure this out."

* * *

*MikeDeathBeam POV

I woke up to the sound of a door closing. I looked up to see Jeffrey locking the door.

"Are you ready, Jeffrey? We are doing it tomorrow."

"Yes, I am ready. I have managed to find a few more people willing to assist us."

"Good, how many?"

"Well, we got a player to help us who goes by the name Shadow53. I also got a few of my fellow pigmen to help us out. Their names are Jeff, Jefferson, and John."

"Do all pigmen names start with J?"

"Mostly, yes. Though I do know a pigman by the name of Gustav."

"Nevermind. Is anyone suspicious of us?"

"Not that I know of, though I'm not sure if my boss sees anything strange going on. Of course, we also have to watch out for Herobrine."

"True. Speaking of which, how do we get around Herobrine should we come across him?"

"My advice? Run. He will take no mercy on you, but his powers are limited outside this realm."

"Alright then. You sure that you want to do this, Jeffrey?"

"If it gives me a chance to see Jason again, then I am all for it."

**Did you all enjoy? Mike and the crew are about to (hopefully) escape the Nether, the main heroes have been captured by Ninja Pig, and the Venturiantale crew are scouting the tree pig camp, will these three events collide? To those of you who requested Antvenom as a Guardian, I have finally found a way to make it work, so you will be seeing him. Shadow53, your place has been granted. Ducks (Can I call you that?), I will try to find a place for you ASAP! ImKingFrost and Lollo, thank you two so much for the support! Lollo, your OC will be coming soon! BTW, can I ask you a question? Is it okay if I give you and Seto a small rivalry? Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter, and you can hopefully begin to see more frequent uploads! Bye for now!**


	26. Adventur(ion) Part 3

**Hello, my fellow adventurers! This is Venturian here! Lol jk, Dark here with a new chapter! I apologize for the long wait, but I was hit with a case of writers block! Please, forgive me! Anyways, I didn't want you to feel left out much longer, so I am uploading the next part now! Without further ado, enjoy!**

*Venturian POV

"Alright, here is the plan. Isaac, you go out and distract the tree pigs."

"What? Why do I have to distract them? Can't it be Cierra?"

"No. I believe that you can do it better."

"Alright, fine."

"Now, Bethany and I will sneak over while the tree pigs are distracted and take them out. Once we have taken them out, we will check out the cavern. Any objections?"

"I have one. What do we do if they capture me while I am distracting them?"

"We improvise."

I sent the signal for Isaac to go, then turned to Cierra and Bethany.

"Are you both ready?"

They nodded.

"Good. Cierra, you go up into the trees and be our lookout. Send out a birdcall if you see any threats approaching."

"Will do!"

Cierra climbed up into the tree.

"Bethany, follow me."

All of the tree pigs in the clearing had their attention set on Isaac. I snuck up behind one, then finished it off with my iron sword. Bethany did the same with another one. By now, the tree pigs had noticed and started attacking us. Isaac also joined in the fight.

"Die, you accursed tree pigs!"

After about a minute of fighting, the tree pigs in the clearing were all dead.

"Cierra, you can come down now!"

She descended from her tree.

"Now what, Jordan?"

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Ninja Pig senses a disturbance outside. It must be Venturiantale coming to rescue the prisoners."

I looked at Seto, but he simply shrugged.

"How do you know it is Venturiantale? Maybe it is something else." I suggested.

"No, Ninja Pig is never wrong about this kind of thing."

She looked at all of us.

"Time to speed up Ninja Pig's plan."

She flipped a lever, and water started coming in from the walls.

"What are you doing?" Deadfrontier20 inquired.

"Ninja Pig will flood your cells. You will not be able to breathe, so you will all die. Venturiantale has 5 minutes to save you before your cells are full. Sky, this seems like a rather fitting death for you. To make things more interesting for you Sky, I have invited a guest over."

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't..."

A squid poured into the room.

"Hey Sky! Sky! You suck, Sky! Sky! Sky!"

"Damnit, this is inhumane! I cannot die in front of a squid!"

"Enjoy your last moments, especially you, Sky."

Ninja Pig went down a previously unseen corridor.

* * *

*TrueMU POV

"Well, time to start a new day."

It was the middle of the morning, and I got out of my bed.

"Hm, the recruits will be expecting me soon. Better get dressed."

I looked into my wardrobe and I pulled out a green t-shirt and blue pants. After that, I went to grab my spacesuit. I pulled it on, then secured my helmet into place.

"Hm, that is odd. My spacesuit seems lighter than usual."

Looking at the controls in my suit, I noticed that the jetpack was missing.

"What the? Where is my jetpack?"

I frantically searched around my room, but to no avail.

"Did someone take my jetpack?"

* * *

*Mike POV

I sat down on the bed. About an hour passed before the door opened to reveal Jeffrey, 3 other pigmen, and a player.

"So, these are the ones you managed to round up?"

The player stepped forward.

"Greetings, my name is Shadow53. I hope that we manage to make it out of this alive."

The three pigmen then approached.

"I'm Jeff."

"I'm Jefferson."

"Call me John."

Jeffrey looked outside to confirm that nobody was listening in, then locked the door and joined us.

"So, what is the plan?" Jeff asked.

"On our next shifts, we will create a distraction in the factory. Then, in the ensuing chaos, we will sneak out."

"Sounds like a decent plan, but what will the distraction be?" John inquired.

"Haven't gotten that far yet. Any ideas?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Shadow53 ventured.

"Sure, go ahead!"

"If one of us manages to hit an emergency siren without drawing attention to themselves, then that might be enough."

"Hm, I see what you are going for, but a siren might draw too much attention to the factory. Does anyone else have an idea we could try out?" Jeffrey criticized.

Nobody else had anything.

"Alright, guess we are going with Shadow53's idea then!" Jefferson concluded.

"So, once we get out, we need to find a way into Herobrine's throne room without being spotted."

"One second, why would we want to go in there? That is suicide!" John complained.

"Well, for one, we might be able to find out what Herobrine is planning. Second, I ended up near the throne room when I spawned in this dimension, so I want to see if we can find some sort of portal around here."

"That is incredibly risky, and you know it."

"It might be our only chance. If any of you want to back out now, then go ahead. The door is right over there."

Nobody responded, though John coughed a little.

"Alright, our shift starts in 5 minutes, let's do this!"

**Yes, this isn't over yet! For the first time in forever, it will be a four part! Again with the Frozen puns... Stop it Dark! **Just let it go! Sorry, lol. **Venturiantale has 5 minutes to save our heroes, can they do it? Also, will everybody trapped in the Nether by the dastardly Herobrine escape? And where is Jason's jetpack? Find out next time, maybe! Lollo, I'm scrapping the rivalry idea, just so you know. You're right, it may be too difficult. **E35, If you had read the author's note last chapter, you would have known that Antvenom is coming soon. **Frost, Lollo, you two are awesome! Same to Ducks, woodmr12, GG, MikeDeathBeam, 19techguy91, Shadow53, %?YouMadBro%?, and all the loyal readers! I will see you all next chapter!**


	27. Adventur(ion) Part 4

**Hello people, I have returned with the finale! Sorry if the wait seems a little long, but my writer's block is being stubborn. Anyways, this marks the finale of this epic adventur(ion)! We have a new OC introduced this chapter, and a cameo of another OC who will come in a little bit later! I hope that you are all having a good day today, and without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

*Venturian POV

"Alright, people! We have vanquished our enemies, so now we shall proceed into the cavern."

"Do you have a plan, Jordan?" Isaac asked.

"None at all!"

"Good enough. Let's go!"

I stepped boldly into the cave system. As we walked forward, I began to notice that the floor was a little wet.

"That's weird, we are in a cave, why would the floor be wet?"

"Underwater river, perhaps?" Bethany suggested.

"Be very careful everyone, we have no idea what lies ahead."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"We are all going to die!" Bashur yelled in a panic.

"Bash, calm down. We can find a way out of this." Sky reassured him, though it seemed to have no effect. Out of desperation, Bashur began gnawing on the bars.

"That isn't helping at all." 19techguy91 stated, annoyed.

"Guys, can we focus?" Jordan pleaded.

The water level was at our knees.

"I can't focus at all with this stupid squid being a b-"

"Hey Sky!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No."

Mitch pulled out his bow and shot the squid through his bars.

"Thanks."

"No problem, dood. Now, anyone got a plan?"

"Ow, why would you do that?" The squid asked.

He shot it again, and it died.

"Mitch, how good are your archery skills?" Seto asked.

"I would say pretty good. Why?"

"Can you hit one of those levers?"

"No, they're out of range."

"Hold on, do you hear something?" I asked.

* * *

*Mike POV

I nodded at Jeffrey, and we began our shift. He started the engine, and I sat down by the conveyor belt. The supervisors this time seem to be a little less attentive this time, so that is lucky. When none of them were looking, I picked up a random rock and looked at the alarm. I carefully threw it, but it missed by an inch. One of the supervisors heard the sound of it hitting the wall, but then shrugged and went back to business. I looked towards Jeffrey, and he nodded. I picked up another one and tossed it at the alarm. This time, it hit the mark, and the alarm went off. A blaring noise started in the facility, and a few pigmen started running around in a panic. This set off a chain reaction, and other pigmen joined. Eventually all of the workers were running around in a frenzy, and the supervisors couldn't do anything to stop the chaos. Jeffrey and I went towards the exit, and were met by Shadow53, John, and Jefferson.

"Where is Jeff?" I inquired.

"The supervisors captured him. We have no choice but to go on without him." Jefferson responded.

"I hate leaving anyone behind, but it would be to risky to save him. He knew what might happen." Jeffrey stated solemnly.

"Excuse me, are you escaping?"

I turned behind me to see a girl standing behind us, looking a little unsure of herself.

"Why would you want to know?" John asked, suspicious.

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you?"

"You want to come with us? I suppose that would be fine."

The girl looked relieved.

"Thank you! You can call me Firerage100!"

"Alright, Firerage100. Just follow us, and hopefully we will all get out alive."

* * *

*? POV

"If the directions I was given are correct, then I should be near Setosorceror's home."

I climbed over the mountain, but what I saw instead was a house-sized crater.

"What happened here?"

Proceeding down the slope, I began to notice traces of blood in the grass. I took out my book and quill and took note of this. Once I reached the crater, traces of furniture were evident.

"Hm, this is very interesting. I can sense magic here, but it is old magic. This was surely where his home used to be, but where is he now?"

I continued to take notes of this, writing down anything of use. After a few minutes, I came across the wreckage of a teleporter.

"This seems to be the last thing that was used. Perhaps I can determine its last destination before detonation."

After fiddling with the device for a few minutes, it started to glow green, then turned a harsh red.

"Better be quick. It seems still unstable, which means that the last user does not want to be found."

Using my magic, I determined that the last destination before detonation was Epica Avventura.

"Italy? Why would Seto go to Italy?"

* * *

*Venturian POV

"We are drawing close to our destination, I can feel it."

"No, you just see the glowstone trail." Bethany countered.

"Okay, maybe."

We were wading in waist-deep water. Ahead of me laid a glowstone trail.

"Is someone there? We require assistance!"

"Jordan, did you hear that?" Cierra commented.

"Yes, we must be careful. It might be a trap set for us by the tree pigs, or even the red flowers!"

"Red flowers don't set up traps."

I ignored that last comment by Isaac and focused up ahead.

"Identify yourselves!"

"Venturian? Is that you?"

"That sounded like FrostByte!" Bethany exclaimed.

"You're right! The tree pigs must have captured him!"

"That would explain his absence."

"Don't worry, we're coming to lend you assistance!"

We rushed through the tunnel to find a locked door with a keypad on the side.

"We can't get in! We need a password!"

"Thank you for that, Isaac. I didn't notice a clearly locked door."

"Guys, focus! FrostByte, do you have any idea what the password might be?" Bethany interjected.

"Ninja?"

"Please try again." came an automated response.

"Pig!"

"Please try again."

"Tree?"

"Please try again."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

The water in the room was now up to our shoulders.

"We're running out of time!" Furrypup12344 stated, growing worried.

"Any of you care to pitch in?"FrostByte asked.

"Hm, how about password?" woodmr12 suggested.

"Please try again."

"Open sesame!" Seto added.

"Please try again."

"Stop saying that, you stupid machine!" Bashur yelled at it.

"Please try again."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Password accepted. Have a nice day."

The door clicked.

"How the hell did that work?" Sky said, confused.

"Who cares? The door is unlocked!"

The door opened to reveal a group of four.

"Venturiantale!" FrostByte said.

"Never fear! We have come to rescue you!" The one who seemed to be the leader stated heroically.

"The levers are over there. One of them will open our cells. Can you hurry please? I won't be able to hold Carrie up for much longer!"

One of the girls noticed Carrie.

"See? Told you the cat would be important!"

"Focus, Cierra."

"Sorry."

They swan over to the levers. The first one apparently did nothing. The second one flipped the lights on and off.

"Can you hurry it up?"

After several more useless levers, they finally hit the one that opened up the cells. Quickly, we all swam out.

"Alright, let's move out!" The leader stated.

We swam out of the tunnel and entered the centre of the tree pig camp.

"Now that we are out, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Venturian, but you may call me Jordan. These are my siblings, Isaac Frye, Cierra Frye, and Bethany Frye."

"Looks like we have 2 Jordans now!" Sky stated.

CaptainSparklez stepped forward.

"I'm also Jordan, and this is my cat Carrie. Pleasure to meet you all!"

"Two Jordans might be a little bit confusing. How about we just call you Venturian?"

"Fair enough."

Out of nowhere, a shadow came out of the bushes and slammed into Bethany, dragging her away.

"Make one wrong move, and she dies."

"Who are you, and what do you want with Bethany?" Venturian demanded.

"Ninja Pig is the name, the leader of the tree pigs. Ninja Pig is not finished with Venturiantale yet, so Ninja Pig will be taking a hostage. Venturiantale and Ninja Pig will meet again, Ninja Pig is sure.

Ninja Pig faded into the shadows, taking with her a struggling Bethany. Jordan stood stunned for a second. Then, with a cry of rage, he started running for the trees. Isaac caught up to him and slammed him down.

"Let me go, you traitor!"

"Don't be stupid abut this. Remember, Bethany's life is being threatened."

"Good point, Isaac. We must be ever vigilant!"

He stood up and came back to us. Cierra was crying, so Isaac went over to console her.

"I don't know what Ninja Pig plans to do with Bethany, but we cannot go after her right now. I believe that there is strength in numbers, so we will join your ragtag group of adenturers, whatever your noble quest happens to be."

Seto stepped forward.

"You have been chosen as a Guardian, Venturian."

"Hold on, what? You mean like the ancient prophecy?"

"Exactly. The Chosen One himself happens to be among us." Seto stated, pointing to me.

"Wait, let me guess. You are another Guardian, is that correct? What is thy name?"

"I'm Setosorcerer. There are also other Guardians among our group, by the names of Sky, Mitch, SSundee, and Jordan, as you have previously met."

"Hm, that means there are 6 more to go. Well then, we shall find them all, and rescue Bethany along the way! Who is the next target?"

A ringing sound suddenly started. Sky reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange device, coloured like butter.

"I call it a phone. My own invention. I better take this, it is only for emergencies."

"Sky?"

"Jason, what's the problem?"

"You need to come back immediately, there is a serious problem. Valuables are going missing all over the place, including my jetpack!"

"Got it. We'll be right over."

He closed the phone, then turned back to us.

"We need to head back to my kingdom."

**Oh no! Bethany has been captured?! When will Ninja Pig bring her back? Will the Nether escape be successful? What is happening back at Sky's kingdom? Find out next time (maybe)! Now, onto the reviews. Guest, for the second time, Antvenom is coming, so please shut up about him. Ducks, you are so nice! Lollo, I am serious! All of you guys are amazing! Without your support, I likely would have quit doing this story a long time ago! Remember people, If you want to see your OC enter the story, feel free to send one in! Also, there are still 3 Guardian spots left over, so feel free to make a suggestion if you haven't done so already! Anyways, I hope that you all have a wonderful day! See you guys in the next chapter! Wait, one more thing. Congratulations to Venturiantale's Youtube channel, which has just hit the 1 million mark! Keep up the good work! That is all for now, so bye!**


	28. Thievery and Conflict Part 1

**Greetings, people! I, the great and powerful Dark, have returned with a new chapter! I think that I have vanquished my mighty foe, the all-powerful Writer's Block! Why am I writing in this format? The answer to that question might never be answered. Oh well, ignore my outlandish speaking methods. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

*Protagonist POV

"We need to go back to my kingdom."

"Why, is there a problem?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"Jason tells me that there has been thefts all over the place, including his jetpack."

"His jetpack? That is serious!" Mitch exclaimed.

Sky turned to Seto.

"How fast can you get us back?"

"We could use speed potions, but that would be difficult, considering how far away it is."

19techguy91 looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sky, do you think that you could create a teleporter?"

Sky facepalmed.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

He touched his amulet, and a budder-coloured teleporter materialized in the air. It softly landed on the grass.

"It should be useable, though a bit fragile."

"Alright, so how do we use this version?" Furrypup12344 inquired.

"I think that all we need to do is visualize a destination, in this case, my castle."

"What about those of us who have never been there?" Isaac asked.

"Go with someone who has, and you should be brought with them. Anything else I might have missed?"

No comment.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

*Mike POV

"Shh, we should be almost there." Jeffrey warned.

We were all sneaking through the fortress, gaining ground while avoiding detection.

"Where are we going?" Firerage100 asked quietly.

"Wait, you really don't know? Did nobody tell her?"

"I guess I'll do it. We are going into Herobrine's throne room." John explained.

"Why? Isn't that dangerous?" she responded.

"First goal, to find his secret portal. Second, obtain any info about his plans, if at all possible." I explained.

"Oh, ok."

The five of us kept walking. Eventually, the entrance to the throne room became apparent.

"Be very quiet."

Jeffrey leaned against the door carefully.

* * *

*Herobrine POV

"Finally, time to relax."

Just as I sat back in my throne, the intercom turned on.

"We have a problem, my lord."

"Ugh, really? This had better be important, or you will pay for disturbing me."

"There was a recent disturbance in the factory. Someone turned on the alarm, and now all of the workers are running around in a panic. The supervisors are doing their best, but they are severely outnumbered."

I sighed, then stood up.

"Seriously, can't they take care of their own problem?"

I walked up toward the door.

* * *

*Back to Mike POV

Jeffrey jerked back from the door.

"Hide! He's coming!" he whispered urgently.

We all scattered just as the door handle began to turn. Just as the last of us slipped into a hiding place, Herobrine himself stepped out.

"Well, better get this over with." he muttered.

He was about to proceed when he stopped.

"Is something different here?"

He started looking around, coming within an inch of discovering Jeffrey. Finally, he shrugged and gave up.

"I'll have to ask the developers if they changed something around."

Herobrine then walked down the hall and disappeared. Nobody moved for a full minute. Then, tentatively, Jeffrey stepped out of his hiding place.

"That was a close one."

"No kidding. I thought we were dead for sure!" John added.

"Doesn't matter now. We need to search, and quickly, before he returns!"

* * *

*Protagonist POV

I stepped out into the familiar courtyard. One after another, everyone else stepped through, Sky coming last. Sky made sure that everyone was through, then smashed it. After he was done, he turned back to us.

"I hate to destroy my own creations, but this ensures nobody can follow us."

"Good job, Sky. Now what?" Seto asked.

There was a duo of recruits just wandering through the courtyard. When one of them noticed us, they looked confused, until they noticed Sky with us. They rushed inside, and soon came out again with at least one hundred recruits. The recruits started mobbing Sky. Sky looked overwhelmed until Jason stepped out.

"Please, calm down! Give him some room!"

Reluctantly, they stepped aside. Jason came up to Sky.

"Welcome back. I see you have some more people with you. Please, come with me."

We followed Jason into the meeting room. He turned back to us once the door was secure.

"As you remember, I told you that thefts have been occurring. My jetpack, obviously. Other things missing include a full stack of butter blocks, the Squidzooka we confiscated from the squids, and xrpmx13's batman suit. We do not have a full inventory of the objects stolen."

"I see. Do you have any suspects?" Sky inquired.

"It must have been the tree pigs!" Venturian stated.

"Who are the tree pigs?" Jason asked.

"Nevermind."

"Okay, then. My main suspects are the squids, but since their base blew up, the squid sightings have been drastically lower. Personally, this worries me."

"Are we sure that it was squids? Maybe it is a recruit who is unhappy?" DrZef suggested.

"Possible. Anything is possible, but we have no evidence as of yet."

Sky looked concerned.

"Where are all of the recruits? There seem to not be many around right now."

"Lately, we have noticed that recruits are mysteriously disappearing. No trace of the missing recruits have been found as of yet."

A knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. I think his name is TermitePoison, or something like that."

"You mean Antvenom?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"Thank you, I will send him up."

Jason turned back to us.

"Well, it seems like we have a visitor."

* * *

*Ninja Pig POV

"Let me go!" Bethany yelled.

"Ninja Pig has plans for you, girl."

I kept walking through the forest, when suddenly a splash came from a nearby stream. I looked over to see a squid coming out of the water.

"Greetings. My name is Master Squid. We demand that you hand over the girl."

Oh, great.

"Ninja Pig cannot do that. Now, if you'll excuse Ninja Pig, Ninja Pig must-"

An ice beam shot out right in front of my face, and I narrowly dodged. I turned back to see that the squid was joined by a Mudkip-like player.

"I'll ask you one more time. Hand her over, or we will take you as well."

This should be interesting.

"You, challenge Ninja Pig? Nobody challenges Ninja Pig and wins."

Master Squid simply chuckled.

"Let's make this more interesting. Husky, freeze the girl."

Husky obeyed and blasted Bethany with an ice beam. She didn't even have time to let out a scream.

"You win, and we will let you go about your business and unfreeze the girl. My friend here wins, and we take both you and the girl. How does that sound?"

"Ninja Pig never backs down from a challenge. Prepare to lose."

Master Squid smirked.

"Let the battle begin!"

**Gadzooks! Ninja Pig and Master Squid meet? Who will be the ultimate victor in this battle for the ages? Express your side in the comments below! When will Jeffrey's motley crew finally escape, and will they escape with all members? Probably not. Anyways, I would like to make an inquiry to Lollo. Dost thou OC have a skill in which they particularly excel at? Just curious as to what your input is. To the requesters of the noble Antvenom, this mighty warrior has finally arrived! Are you happy now? Also, a question which I shall inquire to myself. Why dost thou speaketh in the tongues of old? To that I answer with I honestly do not know. Anyways, putting aside thy own tongue, I wish to thanketh the noble viewers for thy support on this tale. It means a lot to know that I have your backs! (not literally, of course) I shall be meeting you all again in the coming chapter!**


	29. Update 4

**Hello people, Dark here, just giving you guys an update! Wow, 51 reviews and 4k views? That is awesome, I would like to thank you all for your support, it really means a lot to me! You guys are all amazing! Anyways, on to my next order of business. Due to a recent review by a Fanfictioner who goes by the name of Mellifluousness, I have decided to make some changes to some of the chapters. I will tell you all when I am finished, in case you want to take another look. Big shoutout to Mellifluousness! One more thing, I might be a little late posting due to chapter revisions, just so you know. Anyways, I believe that is all I wanted to say at the moment, so thank you all again! By the way, CaramelApplezKat, that is an interesting OC you have there! I have one problem with it, though. I think that the blue flames of death might be a little bit too OP. Would it be possible to change that a little? Anyways, I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter, bye!**


	30. Thievery and Conflict Part 2

**Wow, so hot here in Edmonton! I'm gonna die of heat stroke! Anyways, Dark here with another chapter! Seriously, 224 views in one day? For an update chapter? The attention lately that this is getting! You guys are amazing! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter! **

*Protagonist POV

"Antvenom? What could he want?" Mitch looked confused.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe something of his has gone missing?" Sky replied.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a man with a scruffy black beard.

"Ah, welcome Antvenom." TrueMU greeted.

"Where is your amulet, dood?" SSundee inquired.

"It's gone! Someone stole it!"

Antvenom looked down, then noticed Sky's amulet hanging off his neck.

"YOU! YOU STOLE MY AMULET!"

Antvenom attempted to tackle Sky, but was held back by Jerome.

"Dood, stop! That isn't your amulet!"

Antvenom struggled a few more moments, then stopped when he realized his mistake.

"I'm an idiot. I should have realized. Sorry about that, Sky."

Sky looked a little bit miffed, but accepted the apology. I turned back to Jason.

"Another theft? Who could be behind this?"

"It was the mythical leaf monkeys! Everybody panic!" Bashur yelled out randomly.

"Bashur, first off, leaf monkeys do not exist. Second, I highly doubt that leaf monkeys would be bold enough to do that, if they did exist." woodmr12 stated, rolling his eyes.

"Are we entirely sure that leaf monkeys do not exist? Maybe they just don't want to be found!" DrZef entered the conversation.

"Guys." Jason stated.

"Oh yeah? There is no evidence whatsoever that leaf monkeys have ever existed." woodmr12 countered.

"Well, maybe you aren't looking hard enough!"

"Guys!"

"Thousands of years have been put into the search, and nothing has come up yet!"

"Exactly, yet. For all we know, they might find evidence tomorrow!"

"GUYS!"

Woodmr12 and DrZef turned to face Jason, who was clearly annoyed.

"Stop talking about leaf monkeys, and let's focus on the real issue!"

They bowed their heads in embarrassment.

"Sorry." DrZef muttered.

"Thank you. What should we do about these thefts? Any ideas?" Jason continued, turning back to our group.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard outside in the courtyard, and the ground shook a little bit.

"What was that?!" Isaac shouted, in confusion.

"Muhahaha! Foolish Sky, I have come to take revenge on your precious kingdom for you blowing up ours!"

"Oh no." Sky facepalmed.

* * *

*Mike POV

Jeffrey nodded, and Firerage100 sneaked in, me following close behind. The familiar bookshelf that I had hid behind to escape Herobrine's notice now seemed to loom above me. I began to search in the spacious shelves, looking for anything of interest.

"Hm, 101 ways to punish slaves, no. Cooking In Hell's Kitchen? Nope. Hair Care? Really?"

Suddenly, Firerage100 motioned to me.

"I think I found something!"

I stepped over to where she was indicating, and a book labelled Plans for World Domination (DO NOT TOUCH) could be seen. I took a quick look inside, and the first page had an elaborate diagram of a war machine.

"Good work!"

Firerage100 blushed slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jeffrey and John frantically signalling to us.

"Let's get out of here."

We stepped outside, and there were clear footsteps echoing through the desolate hallway.

"We don't have enough time to hide!" Jefferson stated frantically.

John stepped forward.

"Go, I'll buy you some time!"

"John, what are you doing?!" Jeffrey questioned him.

"Just go!"

Reluctantly, we left the hallway, John still standing there.

* * *

*Herobrine POV

"Tch, easy work. I don't see why they had to ask me to step in."

I rounded the corner of the hallway to find a lone pigman.

"What? One escaped? No matter. I'll take care of him quickly."

The pigman looked a little bit terrified, but stood his ground.

"You have guts, I admire that, standing up to me."

Without any effort at all, I grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the wall. With my other arm, I pulled out my razor-sharp black obsidian sword and held it up to the pigman's neck.

"I will make you a deal. I know that you didn't escape alone. Tell me where your friends are, and I will spare you."

"I-I came alone."

Smirking, I drew my sword closer to his neck.

"Your hesitation tells me that you are lying. I will ask you one more time. Tell me where your friends are."

Still refusing to say, I slowly slid my sword closer to his neck, and he finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you! They went that way! Please don't kill me!" He begged, nodding down the hallway.

"Oh, did I tell you that you would live? Sorry, I lied."

I slashed my obsidian blade across the pigman's neck, and he was dead in an instant. His body fell to the floor quickly, slowly seeping blood onto the dark brown brick.

"Nobody ever leaves my kingdom alive."

I then turned to stare down the dark hallway.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

*Ninja Pig POV

"Let the battle begin!"

I dodged the Water Gun that Husky blasted at me and quickly jabbed his face. The player fell back and tried to hit me with another water blast, which I promptly dodged. Switching tactics, Husky tackled me, and we both fell onto the ground. While the player recovered, I took the opportunity to jab him several more times. The mudkip got up and tried to tackle me again, which I avoided, causing the mudkip to run into a young birch tree. The tree wobbled from the impact and started to tip over, which I noticed and jumped out of the way just in time. Husky on the other hand, was not so lucky. The tree ended up falling onto the mudkip, knocking it out. After confirming that it was knocked out, I turned back to Master Squid.

"Game over. Ninja Pig wins, so Ninja Pig will be taking Ninja Pig's prize now."

"Alright, I know when I am defeated."

Suddenly, I was hit with a blast of ice and frozen in place.

"Lucky for me, I am not yet defeated!"

From my limited field of vision, I saw Husky had recovered and pushed the tree off of himself.

"Next time, be sure that you actually did the job correctly before assuming you won."

Master Squid stepped behind me and picked me up, and I was unable to stop him. Husky took Bethany on his back, and then I blacked out.

**Well, there you have it! Master Squid has emerged victorious, even though it was technically cheating. Then again, villain logic. John has sacrificed himself to save the group, but will his sacrifice be in vain? Also, what shenanigans are happening over at Sky's kingdom? Find out next time! Also, mythical leaf monkeys? Don't ask. Anyways, I will see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	31. Thievery and Conflict Part 3

**Greetings, readers! Dark here with a new chapter! First order of business, I would like to give a special thanks to LolloBlue96, who provided Italian translations! Please give Lollo a warm round of applause! Alright, now that that is out of the way, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*? POV

I stepped onto the unstable telepad, and by some miracle, it took me to Epica Avventura. Stepping onto the familiar terrain, I noticed a black-robed villager wandering around.

"Mi scusi, ha forse visto passare un mago vestito di viola da queste parti, ultimamente?"

**(Excuse me, have you seen a sorcerer dressed in purple pass nearby, lately?)**

The villager slowly turned to me.  
"Potrei dirtelo... o forse no. Hai degli smeraldi?"

**(Maybe I could tell you... or maybe not. Do you have any emeralds?)**  
"Mi spiace, ma non ne ho."

**(I'm sorry, but I don't have any.)**

He stared straight at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
"Te lo dirò, se mi riuscirai a portare uno stack di smeraldi."

**(I'll tell you if you'll manage to bring me a stack of emerald)**  
"Non è un po' troppo?"  
**(Isn't that a bit too much?)**  
"Scusa, niente smeraldi, niente informazioni"

**(Sorry, no emeralds, no information.)**  
"Ah, lasci perdere! Cercherò da me."

** (Ah, forget it! I'll search by myself.) **

He shrugged, then moved on. Taking my attention off of him, I studied my surroundings more thoroughly, taking notes.

"He has definitely been through here. Which way did Seto go, though?"

I walked through the city, carefully avoiding the excessive craters laid everywhere.

"No, not here. I suppose the next logical choice would be the prison."

I strutted outside the city borders, and came across Seto's magic trail again.

"There we go."

The trail lead to the exterior of the prison. I noticed that Seto's magic trail was intersected by another magic trail of unknown origin.

"Did someone already find him?"

Suddenly, a blue and white figure appeared out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around to notice someone watching me from the deck. Keeping one eye on my sword, I noticed upon further inspection that it seemed to be the owner of the other trail.

"Who are you?"

* * *

*Protagonist POV

Explosions continued to ring out in the courtyard.

"We need to get out there!" Sky commanded.

We poured out of the room, grabbing some weaponry as we left. In the courtyard, there was a flying squid wearing an ill-fitting Batman suit wielding what appeared to be a bazooka.

"Foolish Sky! I have come for revenge!" The squid shouted.

"You know that Batman suit doesn't fit you, right? Also, how the hell are you flying?" replied a very annoyed Sky.

"Ha! Under this suit, I have TrueMU's jetpack! Don't judge the Batman suit, it makes me look cool!"

"You're not cool, you're just very annoying!"

"Shut up! Anyway, I am not here to fight you today, Sky. I have come to issue a challenge!"

Mitch fired an arrow at the squid, who dodged with ease.

"Hey, let me finish! Anyway, we challenge you to-"

Another arrow was fired.

"STOP! I want to challenge you all to-"

Yet another arrow.

"DAMNIT, LET ME FINISH!"

The squid shot his Squidzooka at Mitch, who just barely dodged.

"Do that again, and I will not hesitate to kill you! I am challenging you all to-"

Just then, the squid started taking damage.

"Ow! Must get back to the water!"

It sped right towards the lake, and took a quick dip in before coming back up.

"I don't have time for this! Meet by the Hunger Games arena tomorrow at high noon, or I will blow up your entire castle!"

The squid blasted off, leaving us standing in the courtyard.

"Well, what now?" 19techguy91 asked hesitantly.

"We prepare."

* * *

*Mike POV

"I hope that John will be alright." Jefferson looked back.

"Keep going!" Jeffrey called back.

We hurried down the dark hallway. After a few minutes, Firerage100 began to fall back a little bit.

"I need to rest!"

We all came to a stop under a dim light from a glowstone lamp.

"Do you know where we are going?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, according to this book, there is a secret portal just up ahead." I responded.

"Too bad you won't be able to get to it before you die."

* * *

*Herobrine POV

The pathetic creatures looked around fearfully. I chuckled, then stepped forward. As I expected, they gasped. Tch, this will be easy work.

"You honestly thought you could escape from Herobrine?"

The male player summoned enough courage to speak.

"What do you want from us?"

"Simple. I want you all to die. Hm, who gets to die first?"

One of the pigmen bravely stepped forward.

"Jefferson, what are you doing?!"

"I sacrifice myself, if it will give enough time for the others to escape."

"How noble. Very well. I shall give your friends one minute to run."

"Jefferson, I cannot allow you to do this." The other pigman tried to reconvince Jefferson.

"I'd run if I were you. You only have 55 seconds left."

Reluctantly, the others left, and the pigman and I were alone. I pulled out my obsidian blade.

"Self-sacrifice, eh? So be it. I will personally ensure that your death is quick."

Jefferson had no chance. In one swift motion, I sliced his head clean off of his body. After ensuring that he was dead, I turned down the hallway.

"Better be fast."

* * *

*Mike POV

"The portal room is right around the corner!"

We turned into a relatively dark room, complete with pillars. A purple swirling portal with a black frame was at the very end of the room.

"Is that it?" Firerage100 asked me.

"It should be, if the diagram is correct."

Out of nowhere, two players stepped out from behind the pillars.

"Going somewhere?" One of them asked maliciously.

**Looks like things are heating up in the Nether! (lol) Only 3 left alive, will all 3 escape? What is the squid's plan? Why is a squid wearing a Batman suit? Will this heat wave here in Edmonton ever stop? Why did Buzzfeed make a quiz to find out what your inner potato is? What is the meaning of life? Will Dark stop asking so many questions? Why did he phrase that as a question? Seriously, knock it off. Anyways, on to the comments! Simba, I apologize for the short chapters, but I just haven't had enough time lately to write really long chapters, due to home renovations. Hopefully, I can start uploading longer chapters soon! Also, no offense taken. To the guest who tells me that Mike has a YouTube channel, somebody already told me that before in the reviews. Also, he has 15 subs, not 14. To everyone elsa, I am glad that people are enjoying this story! I bet half of you didn't notice that I just referenced Frozen in the last sentence. This has gone on for far too long, I hope you have a great day, and I will see you all in the next chapter! À la prochaine!**


	32. Update 5

**Hello guys, Dark here. I know that it has been over a week since the last chapter, and I am truly sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy with home renovations, and as such, have not been able to write. Please forgive me! Anyways, I feel like I should at least acknowledge the reviews in this update. KingFrost, I'll see what I can do, but a sword like that may be a little awkward to work into the story, seeing as we have a half ice-dragon entering the fray soon. (Looking at you, Caramel) Lollo, I like your idea of a Guardian, thanks for being so descriptive! Even if I decide not to add either of them as Guardians, I will at least try to give them a cameo. Merci beaucoup! (French speak for thank you very much) Guest, I will consider adding Sethbling as well. Let me say something now, people with accounts have a better chance of being heard. Just putting that out there. Anyways, I hope to be able to upload a new chapter soon, so be on the lookout! I will see you all next time!**


	33. Thievery and Conflict Part 4

**Bonjour mes amis! Dark here with a new chapter! I was able to finish this up today, so you finally get a new chapter! Hooray! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, there may be something interesting happening! Without further ado, begin!**

*Protagonist POV, 1 day later

After a fair bit of travel, we stopped on the outside of the massive arena. A giant wall of glass separated us from the insides of the dome.

"This is the place, is it not?" 19techguy91 asked.

"Indeed it is." Sky replied.

Suddenly, the squid descended from the sky.

"We meet again, Sky!"

"Can you tell us what you want now?" Deadfrontier20 questioned.

"It is simple! You all-"

Rolling his eyes, Mitch started shooting the squid.

"STOP IT!"

Reluctantly, he stopped.

"Now, I have invited you all here to have a face-off against me! You may choose 5 of your best to challenge me, and those 5 will attempt to defeat me! If I win, I get Sky's entire kingdom!"

"Hold on, what do we get if we win?" Sparklez interjected.

"You get 1 emerald!"

"No. You return everything you stole, including your weapons, and you leave!" Sky countered.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then the squid gave up.

"Fine! You get 5 minutes to decide who fights me."

We all huddled together.

"A lot is at stake here, guys. Do we have any volunteers?"

"I'll do it. It doesn't stand a chance against my Betty!" Jerome went first.

"I'm with you, biggums. I'll volunteer as well." Mitch agreed.

"Good, we have 2 so far. Anyone else?"

"I'm joining!" SSundee stated.

"I don't want you to fight, SSundee."

"What?! Why not?"

"If you lose your glasses, we will all die."

"C'mon, seriously?" he pouted.

"Sorry dood, it's for the best."

"Ugh, fine."

"Mind if I give it a go?" Antvenom stepped in.

"Sure, go ahead! I think that I will join as well. So, only one spot left. Who will it be?"

"I'll do it." Furrypup12344 volunteered.

"Good. Now, let's tell him we are ready."

We all turned around to face the rogue squid. Sky, Mitch, Jerome, Antvenom, and Furrypup12344 stepped forwards.

"We are ready."

"Now, foolish Sky, you will see what it is like to be defeated!"

It pulled out the Squidzooka and primed it. Sky, Jerome, Antvenom, Mitch, and Furrypup12344 readied their respective butter sword, Betty, iron sword, bow, and stone sword.

"We should probably back up." Seto warned the rest of us.

* * *

*Herobrine POV

"Little do those fools realize is that that hallway is a dead end, and 2 of my sentries are guarding the portal."

Chuckling, I confidently walked over to the portal room, where the remaining 3 escapees were blocked. They look so pathetic right now, I will have no trouble killing them.

"Sorry, did I not tell you that I posted guards? My bad." I mocked them.

"I suppose that you plan on killing us now." The pigman replied, looking defeated.

"What else would I do? Nobody ever leaves this realm alive who is not allied with me."

I held up my obsidian blade.

"Any last words?"

"Why are you doing this? What is the point?" The girl begged.

I indicated the tip of the blade.

"This is the point. As you can see, it is very pointy."

I stepped closer, planning to savour this latest kill, when one of my soldiers came up behind me.

"Um, sir? General %?YouMadBro%? is requesting to see you in the throne room, he said that it is of the utmost importance."

"Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I was told that he cannot wait, that you must see him immediately." The soldier insisted.

"This had better be good, or I will strangle him. You, join the other two guards, and make sure that these 4 do not escape, or all 3 of you will die an extremely slow and painful painful death, then I will revive you, and then kill you all again! Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped, quickly nodded, then joined the other 2.

"%?YouMadBro%?, this had better be good."

Reluctantly, I left to go to the throne room.

* * *

*Jerome POV

I took a moment to sharpen Betty, then nodded to the others.

"I'm ready."

As Seto formed a protective shield around the others, we turned to face the squid.

"You are all ready? Then let the battle commence!"

It immediately started firing. Mitch drew back his bow and fired, but due to the jetpack, it dodged with ease. Antvenom leaped up onto a tree and jumped at the squid, who barely dodged the attack. Sky followed suit, and landed a direct hit. Furrypup12344 tried to do the same, but failed miserably. The squid, who was now angry, landed a direct hit on Mitch, who fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, a random gold sword appeared and struck the squid. However, I was too struck by grief to notice.

"Jerome, avenge me!"

"No! You're not going to die!"

"I can't do it! You must defeat it!"

"Don't die on me, buddy!"

Mitch slumped down on the ground. First I felt sorrow, then intense anger towards the squid.

"You must die!"

I tossed Betty straight at the squid, but it dodged, and to my complete astonishment, went disappeared as soon as it hit the glass wall.

"What the hell?! Where did Betty go?!"

* * *

*Mike POV

The three soldiers blocked our only route of escape. All three of them, though not as bad as Herobrine himself, looked hungry for our blood.

"If you leave, Herobrine will kill us, so we must take you down." One of the original sentries stated.

"We don't want to fight you. We all don't like Herobrine, so why can't we all escape together?"

Firerage100 begged.

"I honestly wish to do so, but Herobrine knows everything. He would hunt me down and kill me before I could blink." The second one looked a little uncertain. Meanwhile, the one who had just joined was staring at me strangely.

"Strange, you look familiar. Have we crossed paths before?" He inquired.

"No, I don't think so." I responded.

"Yes, I think we definitely have. I just can't recall where."

I looked at him uncertainly, and Jeffrey was watching the whole scene.

"We don't want to fight, but we will if necessary. You're either with us or against us."

"I'm against you." The first stated.

"I have to obey Herobrine. I'm against you." The second one stated reluctantly, though he appeared to be having second thoughts.

"Hold on, I think I remember now. Back in the explosion at the squid base, I could just make out your figure outside before the entrance was sealed. So, you were with the Chosen One and friends, were you? Did your friends tell you about the traitor, GG? This should be fun. I couldn't kill Jerome, so I'll have to settle with your head. Prepare to die."

Jeffrey pulled out a worn-out golden sword and prepared to attack. He landed a blow to GG, but with one flick of GG's iron sword, the golden sword was wrenched from his hand and disappeared in the portal. The soldiers surrounded us. GG grinned maliciously, but just as he was about to slice Jeffrey's head off, a random diamond axe came flying out of the portal and stabbed GG in the back.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered when he noticed what the weapon was.

GG then proceeded to fall on the floor. Firerage100 grabbed the axe from his body and waved it threateningly at the remaining two. I took his iron sword and joined her. Jeffrey at this point was weaponless. The second guard sighed, then attacked the first guard without warning.

"What are you doing?! You traitor!" the guard yelled.

"I'm going to die for this, but I will hold him off as long as I can. Go!"

While the two guards fought, I nodded at Jeffrey, and the four of us ran past them. We paused at the portal, then ran through after taking one last look behind us.

* * *

*Sky POV

I noticed that Mitch had fallen, and I rushed over to assist. Jerome was looking around frantically.

"Jerome, calm down! What happened?"

"Mitch was shot, and I threw Betty at the squid, and Betty disappeared!"

"Where did Betty go?"

"I don't know, she just disappeared in mid-air!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a foursome fall seemingly from nowhere and land directly on the squid. It was taken by surprise and was dragged down by the weight, being crushed on the ground. There was stunned silence for a moment, then I noticed with surprise that Mike was among the four.

"Mike? Where did you come from?! And where were you?!"

The girl beside Mike looked up and almost fainted when she saw me.

"Sky?! Mike, you know Sky?!"

She was holding what seemed to be Betty in her hand. Jerome saw this and jumped with joy.

"You found Betty! Thanks so much! See guys, I told you Mike would be back! My bacca senses are never wrong!"

Seto meanwhile lowered the shield. The others came forward cautiously.

"Um, a little help here?" The squid muttered, still stuck underneath the three.

Jason meanwhile was staring at the third one, who seemed to be a deformed pig, though it was hard to tell due to his helmet.

"Jeffrey? Is that you?"

"Jason! You remembered me!" Jeffrey squealed with delight.

"How could I forget?"

They ran for each other and embraced.

"I missed you so much, Jeffrey!"

"Same here, buddy!"

"Um, now that the reunions are over, can we focus on Mitch, who is on the ground?" Antvenom noted.

Jerome broke down into tears.

"Why, Mitch? Why?!"

Mitch got up from the ground, to everyone's complete surprise.

"You honestly didn't think I would die that easily, did you?"

Jerome embraced Mitch.

"Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry, biggums."

"Apology accepted."

Mitch turned back to us.

"So, what now?"

"First, we take back everything that the squid stole." I said.

The squid gulped. It tried desperately to squirm out of the pile, but I dispatched it with one hit of my majestic butter sword. I gave Jason his jetpack, handed Antvenom's amulet back to him, and pocketed the butter blocks and the Squidzooka.

"What do we do about the batman suit?" FrostByte asked.

"We give it back to xrpmx13. Any idea where he is?"

"He should be in the arena right now, preparing for a new round of the 1 o'clock scheduled Hunger Games." Antvenom answered.

"Hm, that gives me an idea. How about we relax and play a round of Hunger Games with him?" SSundee suggested.

"I like the sound of that!" Mitch agreed.

"Sounds like a deal!"

*Herobrine POV

I entered the designated room, and there was General %?YouMadBro%?.

"You have caught me at an extremely bad time. This had better be good."

He gulped.

"Well, my lord, back in the Minecraftia realm, I have overheard a plot for world domination."

"Hm, world domination? I'm the only one who will be taking over the world anytime soon."

"There seem to be two, one serving the as the leader while the other seems to be a servant, to do his evil bidding. From what I heard, they are kidnapping players and creatures alike."

"Kidnappings? I see. This could be useful information. Info I can use to my own advantage. Anything else I should know?"

"The lower ranked one has a servant which can freeze any opponent on contact, rendering them immobile. Also, I believe that they are both water-based creatures."

"I see. Thank you for this information. I will pay them a visit myself."

*? POV

I pulled out my sword at the mysterious figure.

"Identify yourself!"

It looked at me, and I determined that it was a young woman.

"Call me Frost. May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"I am trying to find Setosorcerer. Have you by any chance seen him?"

She seemed a bit surprised by that.

"Really? That is exactly who I am searching for!"

I drew back White Fang, knowing that she was no longer an enemy.

"I propose that we form an alliance. Two stand a better chance at finding him."

Frost considered this offer for a few moments.

"Alright, maybe we can become friends along the way, it has been a while since I have seen anyone. It will be a nice change! By the way, I don't think that I caught your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name is LolloBlue96."

**Probably not how you expected the reunion to happen, eh? Lol. Anyways, it seems like our heroes are now off to play a round of Hunger Games! Who will emerge victorious? Stick around to find out! Also, it seems that Herobrine and Israphel may soon cross paths, what will happen? And what about Ninja Pig?! Is she truly defeated? Anyways, on to ze reviews! Lollo, Caramel, welcome to the story! KingFrost, I'll take your suggestion into account, thank you! Radha, I'm glad you are enjoying, and I will probably be able to find a spot for you very soon, so stay tuned! Stay Zexy, everyone! No, seriously though, have a good day! I will see you amigos in the next chapter!**


	34. Catching Fire Part 1

**Hey guys, Dark here with a new chapter! Are you all ready for the Hunger Games? I've been wanting to do this for a while, so here it is, with a twist. What is this twist? Find out! Without further ado, enjoy!**

*Master Squid POV

I pulled out the red and white pokeball. Hm, remarkable technology, really. Push a button, and you have a slave who follows your commands. Too bad it only works on Pokemon. I pushed it, and Husky popped out.

"Hello, master. What is your bidding?"

"Today is the weekly 1 o'clock Hunger Games. I want you to infiltrate the Games and act as if you are participating, but you will actually be kidnapping the unsuspecting players."

"Yes, master."

"Remember, act natural at first. Do not capture anyone until the Game actually begins. Only capture if there is no risk of being discovered. Your escape route will be in the statue of a falcon. Am I clear?"

Husky nodded.

"Good. Now go."

* * *

*Jerome POV

"Not the arena I'm used to, but I'm not complaining! It's been so long since I've played Hunger Games!" I said gratefully as I stopped in the entryway.

"You said it, biggums!" Mitch agreed.

I stepped into the reception room, with everyone else following.

"So, how do we play this?" Venturian asked.

"Simple. We kill each other, last survivor wins. Loot chests are found around the map with weapons, armor, and food, which you can use. You can also make alliances with others, but expect to be betrayed at any moment." Sky answered.

"Alright, according to the signs, there are already 3 people waiting. We have 23 people, so 2 of us will need to sit this one out." Seto stated.

"I don't think that I would even be allowed in, so I will sit out." Jeffrey volunteered.

"I'll go out, too. I've never been good at this anyway, plus I can use this opportunity to get to know Jeffrey." TrueMU said, looking fondly at Jeffrey.

"Well, that's settled. Let's go register." 19techguy91 finished.

I walked up to the reception desk. The lady at it looked startled when she noticed Mitch and I.

"W-Welcome. It is an honor to meet you. I trust that you are joining this game?"

"Yes, that is correct. 21 of us, to be exact."

"Alright, I need you all to sign the sheets."

One by one, we signed the sheet.

"Step right this way." She pointed down the high-security hallway.

First came the standard item detector, in which we had to give up all our items. I reluctantly handed Betty over, then moved on. Then, a strange device was strapped around my neck.

"Um, what's this?" I asked.

"Don't worry sir, that is simply the respawn mechanism, it allows you to respawn after death. We've been having a few issues with security lately, so we've had to step it up a little bit. It also gives vitals and tells you how many players are left."

"Alright."

After that, I was directed into the waiting room. One by one, the rest of us were filed in.

"The games will be beginning soon. May the odds be forever in your favor." This came from an intercom above us, as soon as the last of us entered.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

As I was shuffled into the room, I felt a little nervous.

"Worried? Everyone is the first time, but you get used to it." DrZef whispered.

"The games will be beginning soon. May the odds be forever in your favor."

"So, who else are we fighting?" I asked.

Three figures stepped forward.

"Us." Stated a man in a business suit.

"Hey, xrpmx13!" Sparklez exclaimed."

"Jordan! I haven't seen you in a long time! Wanna team up, just like old times?"

"Yeah, man!"

"Hey, we found your batman suit!" Antvenom told him.

"You did? Nice! I'll have to pick it up after this game is over, this business suit is getting a little annoying."

The girl stepped forward.

"Call me Radha."

"Nice to meet you, Radha. I'm Mitch. Too bad I'll be winning."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing, just means I will be the victor, like I always am."

"I doubt that very much, I can defeat you any day!"

"Defeat the Hunger Games champion? I doubt it."

Before things got anymore heated, Seto stepped between the two.

"Cool it, both of you. This is just a game, no need to fight before the game begins."

"Sorry." Mitch muttered.

"You better be." Radha returned.

"Husky! Dude, how you doing?" Bashur greeted the third player.

The third player remained silent.

"Husky? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"Something seems off about you today. Are you feeling a bit ill?" Sky questioned worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Seriously."

"So, how about we form our teams now?" I suggested.

After about a minute, the following pairings were made: Sparklez and Xrpmx13, DrZef and I, Mitch and Jerome, Furrypup12344 and Deadfrontier20, 19techguy91 and Shadow53, Firerage100 and MikeDeathBeam, Sky and Bashur. Venturian, Isaac and Cierra chose to be a group of 3, and Woodmr12, FrostByte, SSundee, Antvenom, Seto, Radha, and Husky chose to go solo.

"Contestants, please go to your tubes."

"Well, good luck everyone!" Bashur stated.

A doorway opened up. In single file, we stepped through. A long line of tubes with names for each player was laid out across a long hallway. I walked down the hall until I found mine, then shuffled inside. The iron door closed behind me.

* * *

*Mitch POV

As the tube rose up to the center of the map, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Probably just the fact that it is a whole new arena, but whatever. The tube finally stopped, and the outer coating gave way to a transparent coating, so that I could see the arena for the first time. The arena was in the style of an old run-down city. Looking around, I noticed that Jerome was in the tube right next to me. I waved to him, and he acknowledged me with a nod, then he pointed down a street. I nodded, then turned back. The horn blew, and all of the tubes opened at once. I immediately ran towards the center and reached into a chest, pulling out a wooden sword. Jerome, who was right beside me, got a stone axe. I nodded, and the two of us retreated, but not before I noticed FrostByte getting destroyed by Antvenom out of the corner of my eye. Better watch out for him.

* * *

*Frost POV

"Alright, do you have any idea where Seto might have gone?" I asked.

"No, but his magic trail leads into the forest. Hm, how interesting, I can sense that your affinity to ice magic is far beyond average." He responded.

Oh no. He's one of the ones that senses magic. Nobody can know about my secret!

"I'm good at ice magic. Let's focus on Seto."

"Alright. Hm, now that I think about it, there was a small trace of magic that didn't belong to Seto, but I dismissed it until now. It's been on the same trail as Seto for too long now."

"An enemy?"

"No, I don't think so. Unless it is stalking them, which is possible. In any case, we should be prepared."

* * *

*Bashur POV

Somehow, I got separated from Sky on the way out. I decided to search inside the houses. The first house didn't provide much luck, same with the second house. The third house provided me with leather leggings. Just as I left the third house, I heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

"No! Stay away from me!"

Husky turned the corner.

"Um, hey buddy, truce?"

Out of nowhere, Husky shot a blast of ice at my feet, and I was frozen in place.

"That's cheating! You're not allowed to use any of your natural powers!"

I was silenced with an icy blast to the mouth.

"I'm sorry, Bashur, but you're coming with me."

Effortlessly, he lifted me up and stashed me into a corner. To ensure that I remained still, he froze my arms as well.

"Before I go, I'm making your respawn machine think you're out."

He fiddled with the machine around my neck, then left.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"DrZef, you got anything?"

"One stick and 2 potatoes. You?"

"Nothing. If only we could make a potato sword."

"A potato sword? Really?"

"Yeah. A sword that you can eat. I suppose that would be weird."

We were huddled inside a little room. DrZef was keeping watch.

"So, you suppose we should go out now?"

"One second. Who has been eliminated?" I asked my respawn device.

"FrostByte and Bashur."

"Alright. Now we can go."

DrZef tentatively set foot outside, and I followed suit. Nobody was in sight, so we sneaked along the street. Lying in the middle was a chest. I opened it to reveal two wooden swords.

"Hey, I found some weapons!"

"Great, now give them to us."

I looked behind me to see Deadfrontier20 and furrypup12344 wielding stone axes. I passed DrZef a sword, and we had a standdown.

"So, you want to win? You'll have to get through us first." furrypup12344 challenged.

"That can be arranged."

Deadfrontier20 made the first move. He raised his axe and tried to hit my arm, but was blocked by DrZef. He scowled and stabbed Deadfrontier20 in the leg. Furrypup12344 meanwhile was aiming for my neck, and I was just barely dodging. I managed to land a blow to his stomach. The battle went on for about a minute, and Deadfrontier20 was the first to fall. About two seconds after DrZef landed the finishing blow, Furrypup12344 finished off DrZef. Furrypup12344 turned to me, looking exhausted.

"Well, whatever happens now, this was a good fight."

"You're right about that."

"Shall we finish this?"

We both attacked each other at the exact same time. After a moment, Furrypup12344 fell to the ground.

"Good game."

Furrypup12344 then faded away.

**Well, looks like we have a bit of a situation on our hands! Husky is in the Games, and capturing members of our group of heroes! How many more will be captured? Will Husky be discovered? And of course, the ever-present question: Who will win the Hunger Games?! Anyways, on to the reviews! mosh201, while you are technically correct in stating that water is a compound, it is also classified as a molecule, so it is technically both. Radha, you are now in the story! Caramel, Lollo, I am glad that you are enjoying! By the way, I have a question for all of you. A while ago, I set up a poll for the Guardian votes, but I took it down. Who among you wants me to put it back up? I will include all suggestions you guys have given to me up until this point, and if you want me to add somebody else, I will put them in the roster as well! Anyways, one more thing. I am doing random one-shots now as they pop up in my head. You can take a look at them if you want, but I don't really care whether you do or not, just putting that out there. So, I will see you all next time!**


	35. Catching Fire Part 2

**Hello guys, Dark here with a new chapter! First thing I should say is that I will not be able to update for at least a week. Why, you may ask? Well, I am going to a summer camp in 2 days, and I will not be able to write a new chapter in 1 day. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, so I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

*Woodmr12 POV

"Hm, might be good to get an aerial view."

I slowly climbed up to the roof of the building. When I got to the top, I noticed Husky walking through the street, defenceless.

"With my stone sword, this will be an easy kill."

I leapt off the roof, wincing at the fall damage I took. Husky looked surprised.

"Hello there. Shame you have to die so quickly."

"Ah, but my friend, it will be you who is eliminated. Only, not in the way you expect."

He knocked the weapon out of my hand with surprising grace. He then tackled me to the ground.

"Hey!"

I felt a cold blast, then everything went dark.

* * *

*Venturian POV

"Alright, we stick together no matter what."

The three of us had wandered into a dark cave.

"Isaac, do you have any light sources?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Cierra?"

"Nope, but I have a raw porkchop, if that helps."

"Fine. Grab my hands, both of you."

"Where are your hands? I can't see them!"

"What am I touching?"

"That's my leg, Cierra."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ow!"

"Are you alright, Isaac?"

"Just hit my head against a rock. Wait, I think I see a light source up ahead!"

"He's right, Jordan! I see something, too!"

"Onwards!"

Cautiously, we proceeded toward the light source. When we reached it, it turned out to be a magma lake with a chest in the middle that could only be reached by parkour.

"Well, now what, Jordan?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going."

Isaac hopped onto the first platform.

"Isaac Frye, you come back here this moment!"

He leaped onto the second.

"C'mon, try it! It's fun!"

Cierra jumped to the first.

"He's right! You should try, Jordan!"

I tentatively leaped to the first platform while Isaac and Cierra continued, looking warily at the boiling magma.

"Hm, not bad."

I leaped to the second with a little more energy.

"This is fun!"

Isaac was near the end when he tripped.

"No, Isaac!"

Cierra managed to grab him just before he fell into the deadly magma.

"I'm not letting go!"

"Cierra, let go, or you will be dragged in with me!"

"A Frye never leaves another Frye behind!"

"Hold on, Cierra! I'm coming!"

Just as I reached their platform, they both fell.

"No!"

"Jordan, promise us that you will win this game for us!" shouted Isaac, right before the two submerged.

"I promise."

I reached the end, and inside the chest was an iron sword, 1 diamond, and an iron chestplate.

"I will win this for you, Isaac and Cierra."

* * *

*Israphel POV

"He's been doing well so far. Lots of test subjects for me to experiment on now, thanks to those games. That arena has proven quite bountiful."

"How long do you plan on keeping us here?" One of the prisoners asked.

"As long as it takes to perfect my plans."

"You won't get away with this! Sky will find you and kill you!"

"Hm, a Sky army recruit, eh? Been getting plenty of your kind too, though I must say that your talk of butter has been getting excessively annoying."

"Don't you talk about butter like that!"

"Like you are in a position to boss me around."

"Hey, you, come here." came a whisper from one of the cells.

I walked over to the cell to find the ninja pig.

"What do you want?"

"Ninja Pig has a question for you. When does the ninja strike?"

"I don't know, when?"

"When the enemy least expects it."

"What is that supposed to-" I stopped when I noticed the cage was empty. I turned around to see the ninja pig looking at me triumphantly.

"What?! How did you-"

"Ninja Pig does not reveal the secrets of the ninjas."

"Get back in your cage right now!"

"Ninja Pig will be taking Bethany now."

With a poof of smoke, it disappeared, and one of the cages was suddenly empty.

"When I get my hands on that pig, I'll-"

There was a knock on the front door.

"Ugh, what now?!"

I opened the door to reveal none other than Herobrine.

"I think it's time we have a little chat."

* * *

*Shadow53 POV

"Alright, I have 1 steak, a leather chestplate and iron leggings. How about you, 19techguy91?"

"I've got a wooden sword, iron helmet, and leather leggings."

"Sounds like we're good, then. All I need is a weapon, and we'll be set."

I looked around and saw an approaching figure.

"We've got company."

As the figure drew closer, we made out that it was Husky, wearing a leather helmet.

"Piece of cake."

The two of us stepped out.

"Give up now, Husky. You have no chance."

"Oh, I think it's you who has no chance."

He shot a blast of ice at us, and our hands were fused together.

"You're coming with me."

"Hey, that's against the rules! You can easily get banned from here for that!"

I looked to my right, and xrpmx13 was glaring at Husky from a rooftop.

"Hm, a witness. I can't leave any witnesses, so you'll be coming with me as well."

"Wait, what?"

Husky fired a water gun at xrpmx13, and he fell from the roof. While Ryan was stunned, Husky took the opportunity to freeze him.

"That was easy."

I looked around frantically for any help. Nobody was around whom I could see. What nobody realized was that inside the trees, Seto was watching the whole scene unfold.

* * *

*Mike POV

"So, Firerage100, how are you feeling about being out of the Nether?"

"It's great, blue skies, grass, water, everything! I've missed this place so much!"

"I know how you feel. It's such a relief to feel a cold breeze again."

"So, you ready to win the Hunger Games?"

"Yep! My iron axe is ready to go!"

"No hard feelings, but I'll be the only victor here."

I whirled around to see Radha looking at us, wielding a stone sword.

"Care to fight?"

She swung her sword at me, and I just barely dodged.

"Hey, how about you fight someone who can actually retaliate?" Firerage100 swung her iron axe at Radha, who dodged.

"Gladly."

The two traded blows, and finally, Firerage100 was the one to die.

"Well then, I guess it's your turn."

She killed me with two hits.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

I sorted through my inventory and withdrew the iron sword I had recently obtained from a chest.

"Looks like I'm set to win."

"Are you sure about that?"

I turned to see SSundee behind me wielding another iron sword.

"Shall we see with a battle?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Our iron swords collided. SSundee pulled back and hit my leg. Wincing, I retaliated to his arm twice.

"Well played, my friend."

He stabbed me in the chest, and I fell down.

"Checkmate."

"You sure about that?"

I took a chop at his leg, and he fell.

"Yeah, maybe I should have been a little more careful."

His body then faded away, and I got up to collect his iron sword. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I collapsed. I looked up to see Mitch and Jerome standing above my body.

"Sorry, but we'll be taking those swords."

Everything then faded to black.

* * *

*Shadow53 POV

Husky dragged xrpmx13, 19techguy91 and I to a statue of an falcon and hid me in a bush. He then left to go somewhere else. I was the only one conscious. I heard a rustling behind me, and Seto's face popped in.

"Shadow53, listen to me. I need you to take this."

He slipped a device into my inventory.

"This is a tracking device. I can use it to find out where he will take you, do not let anyone know you have it. I will come to you later with help, but I am not rescuing you right now because it would be too risky. I have to go now, stay safe."

He slipped out, and a minute later, Husky returned with Bashur and Woodmr12. Husky put them down into the bushes with us, then Husky pushed a secret button on the falcon, and a secret doorway opened up. He then grabbed us one by one and pushed us in.

* * *

*Radha POV

"Only one more kill, then I get to go to the deathmatch."

I noticed a purple figure walking through the street. Smirking, I ran towards him. He looked at me, then raised his hands in surrender.

"Giving up? How come?"

"There is an important matter that I need to discuss with my friends, and I request that you kill me."

"You actually want me to kill you? One person before deathmatch? Not even a fight?"

"Yep. Do it quickly please, the sooner the better."

"Well, if you really want me to, then I guess so."

I dispatched him with one slice from my axe.

"His loss. I get to go to the deathmatch."

* * *

*Sky POV

"I don't even know how I survived this long. I didn't find even one chest with something in it!"

I frantically searched through the street, and I finally found a chest with a butter sword and leather boots.

"Well, better than nothing, I guess."

"Now teleporting you to the deathmatch."

My vision grew black for a second, then when it cleared, we were on a high platform above a volcano filled with lava, held up by chains. I looked at my competition. I saw Mitch, Jerome, Antvenom, Radha, and, surprisingly, Venturian. Mitch and Jerome both had iron swords, Antvenom had a stone sword and an iron chestplate and leggings. Venturian had an iron sword and an iron chestplate. Radha had an iron axe, iron boots and a leather helmet.

"Well, I'm screwed."

* * *

*Mitch POV

"You ready, biggums?"

"You know it!"

I charged for Sky first. His gear was mediocre at best, so he fell quickly. Radha went for me, so I engaged her next. After trading a few blows with her, I managed to knock her out as well.

"No!"

"Sorry, but I will do anything it takes to win."

"Um, biggums, can I get a little help over here?"

I looked over to Jerome, who was having a difficult time with Antvenom. I went over to assist him. Together, we managed to push Antvenom back. Antvenom scowled, and he finished off Jerome.

"Win this for me, biggums!"

I nodded, and managed to knock him over the edge.

"Wait, did I win?"

"Not yet, buddy. I'm still here."

I turned, and Venturian was facing me.

"So, how shall we settle this?"

"Sumotori?" I suggested.

"Sumotori? Explain, please."

"We try to push each other off the edge."

"No weapons?"

"No weapons. Sound good?"

"Alright."

We tackled each other. At first, I had the advantage, but as it went on, Venturian gained an upper hand as he learned the game. He slowly started pushing me towards the end, and my left leg went off.

"Well, looks like I'm going to win."

"Are you?"

I pulled him, and we both fell off the edge.

"If I go, I'm taking you with me."

We both landed in the lava, and everything went black. We both ended up in the resting room, with everyone else watching.

"Wait, who won that? I couldn't tell, it was too close." DrZef questioned.

"I don't know either, but you were a fierce competitor." Venturian complimented me.

"You too."

The intercom turned on.

"The winner of this match is-"

**Yes, I did that. I made another cliffhanger. Who won? I think actually that I will leave the decision to you guys! I want to see who you want the winner to be! Anyways, nobody commented last chapter about the poll, so I set it up anyway, you can vote on the poll for who you want the 3 remaining Guardians to be! (I have 2 more pre-selected) So yeah, on to the reviews! Radha, I'm not sure if I want to allow your character to have magic, there is a limit on how many magical players I want, sorry to disappoint you. I will, however, see what I can do. Banana, I have put the poll back up. Simba, I apologize for the short chapters. I tried to make this one longer for you. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you wait for the next chapter. Please, forgive me! I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	36. Update 6

**Hello guys, I have finally returned! I realize that the wait has been very long, and I am very sorry. Please doods, forgive me! Anyways, I am not yet finished the next chapter, but it will be coming soon! Unfortunately, I also have to go back to school soon, so posting times might be a little affected. Enough rambling about that. 6K views and 79 reviews? Wow, I never thought that this story would come so far! I love you all! Radha, would fire magic be alright with you? Ember doom, can you shorten that name a little please? BTW, sorry that it has taken so long for me to see your review, but Fanfiction is being stupid for me and is delaying guest comments. Caramel, I don't really want anymore Team Crafted members as Guardians, ex-member or otherwise. To any of you wondering where Deadlox is, I have a different role for him in mind. Also, one more thing, guys. I set up the voting poll on my profile page, so USE IT. If you want anyone not on the list to be an option, just review and let me know. Remember, only 3 Guardians left who are not pre-selected! (I will not be accepting any Yogscast crew requests. I already have one of them pre-selected.) One more side note, I am stopping the story revisions for now. Anyways, that should be everything I wanted to say, so I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	37. Things Begin To Heat Up

**Hello guys, Dark here with a new chapter! I know you have been waiting a long time, and your patience is now rewarded! Since only one person bothered to vote, the winner is Venturian! Not much else to say, so without further ado, enjoy!**

*Venturian POV

"The winner of this match is Venturian!"

Isaac and Cierra came up to me and lifted me up into the air.

"You did it!"

"Guys, put me down."

"Sorry."

They lowered me down onto the ground.

"Alright. That was a good game, everyone!"

"Congratulations on your first win! Impressive for a beginner." Mitch conceded.

"C'mon biggums, you have to admit that was fun. Besides, we can't win every time!" Jerome consoled him.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, wait a minute, where is Ryan?"

Looking around, I realized that the waiting room seemed to have less people than before.

"Um, I don't see Bashur or woodmr12." Sky noted, looking concerned.

"I think we've lost 19techguy91, too!" DrZef added.

"Where is Shadow53?" Mike looked around.

"Husky is gone too!"

"Everyone be quiet and listen to me."

The room grew silent, and we all turned to Seto.

"I have some disturbing news for all of you. 19techguy91, Shadow53, Bashur, woodmr12, and xrpmx13 have all been captured by Husky."

"WHAT?!"

"I have no idea where Husky is taking them, but-"

"One moment! I know Husky, and he would never do such a thing!" Sky made an outburst.

"I realize that would be true under normal circumstances, but-"

"How do you even know this?!"

"I saw Husky kidnap them all with my own eyes. Please, let me finish. I believe that he is under the control of a PokeBall."

"That would do it. I accidentally captured Husky once with one. He did anything I told him to do for almost a whole week, until I accidentally broke it. He was mad at me for a while after that. Thinking about it now, I probably shouldn't have made him eat dirt. It was pretty funny seeing his reaction, though." SSundee confirmed.

"Exactly what I was getting to. Whoever is controlling Husky must have gotten their hands on one. So, destroy the PokeBall, we get the old Husky back."

"One problem with that. We have no idea who has his PokeBall, and where it is."

"I thought of that too. While Husky wasn't looking, I slipped a tracking device onto Shadow53, so that we know where he is going."

"Nice job, Seto." Antvenom complimented him.

"Hold it, has anyone seen Carrie?" Sparklez inquired.

* * *

*Lollo POV

"So, Frost. Should we get back onto the trail?"

"Sounds good to me."

I managed to pick up Seto's magic trail again, and we followed it through the forest. After about half an hour of travel, we eventually landed in a clearing.

"Hm, what is this?"

"The clearing seems to me like it has been occupied at one point." Frost noted.

Looking around, I could tell that she was right. Little straw huts were scattered around, some of them looking like they were about to collapse. Near the other end of the clearing, I spotted something glittering in the grass.

"Do you see that?" I pointed towards the object.

"What is that?"

"I'll take a closer look."

I slowly crept over to the object. Coming closer to it, I realized that it was a golden teleporter.

"A telepad?" Frost stated curiously.

"Well, if you want to be technical about it, then yes. Unfortunately, this model only works if both pads are intact, and I can tell already that the other half is not. Seto's trail stops right here, and I don't think I can pick it back up again from this far away."

"Well, that is unfortunate. What do we do now?"

I recorded what had happened in the past few hours in my book, then turned back to her. However, just as I was about to say something, there was a rustling in the bushes.

"What is that?"

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Carrie? Come to think of it, she has been gone for a while. Did she even get onto the telepad with us?" I said.

"Doods, my bacca senses tell me that Carrie is fine, at least for now." Jerome reassured Sparklez.

"So, what do you suggest we do, Seto?" Furrypup12344 questioned.

"I was just about to get to that. We cannot just abandon our search for the remaining Guardians, but-"

"Wait, what? Guardians? Can someone fill me in please on what is going on?" Radha demanded.

"Oh, right. Nobody told you. Well, we are searching for 12 Guardians so that we can fulfill the ancient prophecy." Mitch took the liberty of informing her.

"Isn't that just a myth?"

"No. In fact, we have the Chosen One right here." Mitch pointed toward me, and I awkwardly waved.

"Hi."

"Wait, did someone tell Antvenom he is one of the Guardians?" Seto asked.

"Me, a Guardian? I think you must be mistaken."

"No, I am serious."

"I'm a Guardian."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure whether or not I should believe you."

"Can we stop this and get back to the real issue?" Deadfrontier20 interjected.

"Alright, I suggest we split up into two groups. One group will go after Husky, the other will find the next Guardian, who, by the way, is known as the Diamond Minecart, also known as DanTDM. I will join the rescue team. Who will join which team?"

"I've never been one for rescue missions, so I'll join the search team." SSundee stated.

"I'm with you, SSundee." Mitch agreed.

"What? But I wanted to join the rescue team! I don't want to be apart from you, biggums!"

"Jerome, it's okay. Remember, in benja we trust?"

"In bacca we must. Do good, biggums."

"Well, I think I'll join the rescue team." Sky stated.

"They have my friend xrpmx13, and they're not getting away with it! I'm joining the rescue team!" Antvenom stated.

"On behalf of the Frye siblings, I say that we will join the search team." Venturian proclaimed.

"Um, when did we agree on that?" Cierra questioned.

"Yeah, what if I want to join the rescue team?" Isaac agreed.

"Isaac, I know you. You wouldn't join a rescue team if your life depended on it. Cierra, you don't have what it takes."

"Yeah, you're right." Isaac agreed.

Cierra on the other hand did not look convinced.

"C'mon, Jordan, please? I can do it, I promise!"

"Ugh, fine. Go ahead."

"Yay! I won't let you down!"

"Well, I think I'll join the rescue team." Sparklez decided.

"I'll join search." FrostByte chose.

"Deadfrontier20, you wanna search?" Furrypup12344 suggested.

"Yeah man, let's do it!" Deadfrontier20 agreed.

"He has my friend, Shadow53. I'm not letting him be captured so soon after our escape from the Nether. I'm rescuing him. You in, firerage100?"

"You bet I am!"

"Um, you've been in the Nether the whole time? The realm of Herobrine?" Seto asked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! We managed to escape with some of his battle plans!"

"We'll talk about this later. For now, give that book to me."

Reluctantly, Mike gave it to Seto, who pocketed it.

"Alright, continue."

"I'll join the rescue team." DrZef stated.

"I'm not sure if I want to join you." Radha looked undecided.

"Hm, what will it take to get you to join us?" Seto inquired

"Can you teach me some fire magic?"

Seto looked surprised by this request.

"That's all?"

"I only ask of that."

Seto whispered something into Radha's ear. She murmured something, and a small flame appeared in her hand.

"Oh, wow, this is awesome! I think I'll join the search team."

"Alright then, that leaves only you." Seto said, looking at me.

"I've put some thought into this, and I have decided to join the search team."

Seto nodded.

"Alright then, that is settled. You, Venturian, Isaac, Mitch, SSundee, FrostByte, Deadfrontier20, furrypup12344, and Radha are searching, while Sky, Sparklez, Antvenom, Cierra, Firerage100, Mike, Jerome and myself will be doing the rescue mission."

"What about TrueMU and Jeffrey?" I asked.

"Jason left a while ago. He has to take care of my kingdom in my absence. At least until Commander Deadlox returns from his mission. I have no idea why he has been gone for so long, though. It's starting to worry me, personally. As for Jeffrey, he probably went with Jason." Sky explained.

* * *

*Dark_Master_98 POV

As I stepped onto the edge of my little floating island in a vast sea of nothingness, I noticed that pieces of it were crumbling.

"Oh no, it's started already. This is not good at all. It's coming for me!"

I felt a sharp pain in my head, but I pushed it away.

"Not yet. It can't be happening yet."

I heard the familiar noise of a teleportation, and turned behind me to see an enderman.

"Um, sir? You have a visitor."

"Thank you for telling me."

It teleported away, and the flapping of wings could be clearly heard. A purple-black dragon settled beside me and transformed into player form, a young man with grey pants, a white t-shirt, brown hair that covered half his face, and a headset that glowed purple.

"You would not believe how long it took me to fly all the way over here from the kingdom! The portal was a week's travel away, even by air!"

"It doesn't matter now. It has already started."

The figure froze.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The nothingness is beginning to close in, and is slowly breaking apart the end. I fear that it is only a matter of time before it is gone completely. As you know, I am tied to this place. If the end falls, then I will too. You are aware of your duties, correct?"

"Yes, Dark_Master_98."

"Good. Be ready for anything, Enderlox."

* * *

*Israphel POV

Herobrine stepped right inside, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He looked right into my eyes.

"So, you plan on taking over the world, I hear."

"That is correct."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there can only be one ruler, and I intend on being that ruler."

Without any effort whatsoever, he grabbed one of my titanium reinforced iron chairs and bent it in half. After that, he ripped off one of the legs and ate it.

"Hey, that was expensive!"

"What I just did to that chair is nothing compared to what I could do to you, even without my obsidian blade. I could kill you before you could say help, but I feel a little generous today."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh? How brave. Maybe this will scare you."

Herobrine pulled out his sword, took the rest of the chair, and sliced it into little pieces. He took the pieces, burned them in his hands, and swallowed them in one go.

"Badass, maybe. Scary? No."

"You don't scare easily, do you?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, you have visitors? Go ahead, answer the door."

I got up and opened the door to reveal Master Squid and Husky standing there with new captures.

"This is really bad timing, you two."

"Why?" Master Squid looked confused.

"Look at who is behind me."

He risked a peek over my shoulder. When he noticed Herobrine, he fell back.

"Maybe I'll come back later?"

"No, come in! Please, I won't kill you. At least not yet."

Reluctantly, Master Squid stepped in, then motioned for Husky to follow. Once they were both in, I locked the door. Herobrine noticed the frozen captives.

"What have you got there? Is it a present for me? You shouldn't have."

"You are not getting them. They are rightfully mine."

"I assume that you have more hidden behind a secret door. This torch, if I am correct."

He pulled the torch, and the secret wall rolled up to reveal my laboratory with the rest of my captured test subjects.

"Well, seems like we have a little bit of talking to do."

**Looks like things are beginning to heat up! Our heroes have split up into two groups, and the next Guardian, due to popular demand, is DanTDM! Remember, 2 left still open! Seriously though, guys, use the poll. It is set up with a link on my profile page. Caramel, you only have 1 year left? Lucky, I have 2. Oh well, can't be helped. Simba, from now on, I will try to make each chapter at least 2K words long. Is that alright, or do you want them to be even longer? Just let me know. I guess that is it, I can now update more frequently now, so look forward to that! I will see you all next chapter!**


	38. Mechanical Mayhem Part 1

**Hello guys! Dark here with a new chapter! Before I begin, I would like to say that the poll is still open on my profile page to determine who the last two Guardians will be. I apologize if this chapter seems a little bit shorter. I had pre-written one before that was longer, but I accidentally deleted that version. Sorry about that! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Notch POV

"Jeb, what is the situation in the other realms?"

Jeb pulled out his notebook.

"Well, the Nether is slowly gaining power, Herobrine obviously being the one in power."

"Alright, go on."

"It has come to my attention that Herobrine has recently been travelling between dimensions, which means that he has broken our first seal. If this power increase keeps up, he will be able to enter our realm."

"That's not good. We'll need to step up our security. How close are the Chosen One and the Guardians to coming together?"

"They currently have 7 Guardians on their side, and are looking for the 8th. However, a few members of their group have been captured, and they have decided to split into two groups."

"Captured? By who?"

"Luckily, no Guardians were captured. The name of the captor seems to be Israphel."

"Oh great, not that troublemaker again. Keep an eye on him. How is the End?"

"The news is not good, I'm afraid. I believe that it has begun the process of disintegration."

"Wait, that realm is the only seal we have strong enough to keep out-"

The redstone lamps suddenly started flickering.

"Greetings, Notch and Jeb. It has been a while. Your power on me is weakening. I am now strong enough to send you this warning. When that realm is completely gone, there will be nothing you can do to stop my uprising. Your days are numbered."

The lamps then turned back on.

"Jeb, this is serious."

* * *

*Lollo POV

Out of the foliage came a tamed cat, looking exhausted. The cat noticed Frost, ran up to her, and started purring.

"Aw, it likes me!"

"Be careful, we have no idea who that cat has been associated with."

"Relax, Lollo. I can already tell that this cat is of no danger to us. It doesn't take animal magic to sense that."

On the opposite side of the clearing, the bushes began to rustle. Spooked, the cat ran into the nearest bushes, popped it's head back out, then disappeared again.

"I think it wants us to follow."

"Good idea, we have no idea who or what that is."

Just as we ducked into the bushes, a pig emerged, carrying an unconscious person.

"What is that pig up to?"

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Seto, now that we have figured out who is going to do what, do you know where DanTDM might be?"

"I can answer this one. DanTDM has a laboratory located near the Jade Desert, located in the plains right beside it." FrostByte answered.

"How do you know that?" Seto asked, surprised.

FrostByte shrugged.

"I've seen it once or twice." he responded, not bothering to go into further detail.

"Alright then, anymore questions?"

"I have one. Where will we all meet up?" SSundee asked.

"How about we meet at the base of Mount Simon in 3 days?" Deadfrontier20 made a suggestion.

"Sounds good. Is that all?"

No further questions were asked.

"Good luck, everyone!"

We left the waiting area and reclaimed our items, Jerome looking happy to have Betty back. We went into our respective groups, then headed off in separate directions. Seto's group headed off into the trees, while FrostByte led us to the desert.

* * *

*Israphel POV

"Would you like to explain this laboratory to me?" Herobrine requested.

"You can't pry anything out of me."

Herobrine scowled.

"Maybe you won't say anything, but I bet I can make your friend talk."

"Go ahead, try it. He doesn't know anything."

"You are being extremely annoying."

"Thanks, I try."

Herobrine rose up to his full height.

"I can kill you in an instant."

"I'm already dead. You can't touch me."

"Maybe not, but I can kill all of your captives."

"You wouldn't."

Herobrine smirked, reached over to one of the cages, tore the bars off, then grabbed the female player inside and held his obsidian blade up to her throat.

"Tell me what your plan is, or I will kill them all, starting with this one."

"Ugh, fine. I'm using them in my plans to take over the world. To be more specific, their DNA."

"Their what?"

"DNA. Deoxyribonucleic acid."

"Whatever. Don't bore me with any of that scientific nonsense. What are you doing with this DNA, as you call it?"

"I'm using it to create a machine that can destroy the world."

Herobrine looked at me, wondering whether this was true. Finally, he decided that I was being truthful. He put down the girl, and she tried to make a run for it, but was promptly frozen by the mudkip and put with the other frozen ones not yet in a cage.

"I've got a proposition for you. You do whatever you need to do with this DNA stuff, then you give the subjects who live to my forces. In exchange, I let you keep running your little operation here, though I highly doubt it will ever work. So, do we have a deal?"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then this place gets blown to pieces, you lose all your test subjects and your minions."

"Alright. For now, at least, this deal will stand."

"Excellent! I expect the first shipment in one week. Do not disappoint me."

He turned to leave, but one of the bodies in the frozen pile caught his attention.

"Hm, my guards failed to keep them in, did they? Well, I'll have to give them suitable punishments. I want this one in the first shipment."

With a nod, he left the building. Master Squid turned to me.

"Is that really what your plan is?"

I looked out the window to make sure Herobrine was really gone.

"No, I just said that to get him off my tail. The only part of that in which I was being truthful was the machine and the DNA. Now, go put away the bodies."

* * *

*Shadow53 POV

Husky picked me up and put me into a cage. He did the same thing with the others, then flipped the torch, and the wall went down, leaving us trapped in the room.

"Where am I?" Bashur asked as he came to.

"We were captured."

"What?!"

"Bashur, calm down. Seto knows where we are, and is coming to rescue us."

"Who else was captured?"

"19techguy91, xrpmx13, and woodmr12."

"Did someone say my name?" woodmr12 said groggily.

"Oh, hello. We were captured by Husky."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm going back to sleep now."

"Woodmr12, this is serious. Wake up!"

A crash was heard a second later from the general direction of woodmr12.

"I'm awake! Did you just say captured?"

"Wait, what? Did woodmr12 just say we were captured?" asked 19techguy91.

"Yes, he did. Now, we just need to wait for xrpmx13."

"I've been up since Bashur woke up, but I decided to stay silent and listen to this humorous conversation." xrpmx13 promptly stated.

"Okay, then. Seto gave me a tracking device, so he will be following us."

"We won't have to stay here?"

"No, but I have more troubling news. I overheard a conversation between Herobrine and who seems to be the master of operations here. In one week, Herobrine wants me back in his realm."

"Crap, that's not much time." Bashur stated.

"Exactly. I just have to make sure that they don't discover this tracking device. Hopefully, they get here by the end of this week."

* * *

*DanTDM POV

"Dr. Trayaurus, is everything ready?"

We were setting up our latest experiment, a way to turn dirt into diamonds. The only thing in the room was an iron machine, with several black tubes sticking out of it. Grim sat on the observation platform, shielded by obsidian-reinforced glass. Dr. Trayaurus was sitting by the controls, waiting for my signal and checking the machine vitals.

"I believe so, Dan. If this works, we will have millions!"

"You bet, buddy. Grim, you ready?"

Grim nodded, looking eager.

"Alright, stand by. I'm going to put in the dirt. Wait for my signal, Trayaurus."

I carefully slipped the dirt into one of the tubes. Quickly, I stepped back behind my obsidian barrier.

"Now!"

Dr. Trayaurus flipped the starting lever, and the machine started to hum. The dirt got sucked into the tube. Suddenly, the machine started to unexpectedly rattle.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"No, not unless something is wrong."

A red light started flickering on and off, and a warning siren started.

"GET DOWN!"

Just as I ducked behind my obsidian barrier, the machine exploded. The explosion rattled the room for a few seconds, then it stopped. When I dared to look up again, all I saw was a crater filled with a liquid puddle of dirt.

"Grim, Trayaurus, you guys alright?"

"I'm fine, Dan."

A bark from Grim confirmed that he was fine too.

"What happened?"

"I think I screwed up the redstone or something."

When I took a second, closer look into the puddle, I could barely make out a blue glint.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Dr. Trayaurus leaned in closer.

"Well, what do you know? A tiny diamond! Too small to be useful, but it means that we are close!"

"Nice work, Trayaurus! All that we need to figure out now is how to stop the machine from exploding!"

"Well, shall we talk about this more at lunch?"

Grim barked in agreement. We left the room in a good mood. Meanwhile, inside the room, liquid redstone had begun to drip into the dirt puddle. The dirt began to glow a deep red, and the diamond shifted around. A tube that didn't get destroyed began gravitating toward the puddle, as well as the control panel that Trayaurus used.

**Well then, things are certainly beginning to get interesting. Temporary alliance between Herobrine and Israphel? Dirt to diamond experiment gone wrong? A being powerful enough to contact Notch and Jeb?! See what happens next time! So now, onto the reviews! Caramel, I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Ember doom, If you don't respond by the time the next chapter is out, I'll shorten the name for you. General Pyrus. This is a tough one for me to respond to. I always try to incorporate OC's in, but I have some issues with yours. For one, I have already stated that I will NOT be accepting OC's as Guardians, so I cannot allow that. Twin diamond dual blades with flame 3? That weapon choice is just too OP. If you want me to accept your OC, I have to ask you to downgrade your weapons to iron, but I will allow the flame enchant. I apologize for the lack of female Guardians. I have nothing against females. The problem is, there are so few well known female minecraft YouTubers. I know of GamingWithJen, AshleyMarieeGaming, IHasCupquake, and that is it. By the way, those three are now on the voting poll. This author's note has gone on for far too long. I will see you all next chapter!**


	39. Update 7

**Hi guys, yes, I am aware that a week has passed since my last update. I am so sorry for making you wait. I have once again been hit by the accursed Writer's Block, which sucks. Dang, I thought that had passed a while ago. Well, I feel like I should entertain you while I wait, so no more complaining. I have an announcement to make! Right now, I am working on a co-op story! You may be wondering: Dark, what is it called? Who are you doing it with? Is mayonnaise an instrument? To answer the first question, the story is called World War Nether. I am working with another author who goes by the name of Nether Lord Hades. Finally, no. Mayonnaise is not an instrument. No, horseradish is not an instrument, either. While you wait for my stupid writer's block to fade, you can check out that story, comment on what you think, follow and favorite him, stalk him 24/7, stare at him while he is sleeping... Okay, this is getting weird. Seriously though, go check him out! Remember people, there is also a voting poll where you can vote on the remaining 2 Guardians. USE IT. There is currently a four-way tie between Sethbling, Bodil40, PopularMMOs, and ZexyZek. Anyways that is all for now, cya later!**


	40. Mechanical Mayhem Part 2

**Hello guys, I am back with an actual chapter! Yay! Unfortunately, it will be shorter due to this stupid writer's block. I will still try to make the chapters 2k long, but I have to post what I have now, or you will be stuck without an update for 2 weeks, and I don't want to do that. So, yeah, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Seto POV

"Alright guys, we are near the tracking device."

We had walked for almost half a day now, and everyone was tired.

"Are we there yet?" Cierra asked, sounding bored.

"Seto just said we are almost there." Antvenom stated, annoyed.

"No, he said we are near it."

"That's the same thing!"

"Cool it, both of you." Sky warned.

"Sorry." Cierra apologized.

"No, I'm sorry." Antvenom also apologized.

"Not as much as I am."

"You wanna bet?"

"Stop it!"

"I hope that Carrie is okay." Sparklez worried.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Jerome reassured him.

I stopped, looked ahead, then turned back to the team.

"I think that they are just up ahead. You should hang back here, I'll go up ahead. Besides, rest is good for you."

"Isn't it dangerous to go alone?" Firerage100 noted.

"Normally, yes. However, I saved an invisibility potion for a time like this. I will be almost unnoticeable for 8 minutes, giving me perfect cover."

I pulled out Herobrine's book and gave them to Sky.

"Be careful with that. It is too dangerous for me to have that. You will be in charge while I'm gone, Sky."

"Roger that, Seto."

"Alright, if I have not returned in 10 minutes, come and get me."

I drank the potion, with a somewhat bitter aftertaste, and went completely invisible. I then sneaked through the bushes and came out into a small plain overlooking a mountain, with a small stream running through it. Right in the middle, a rather plain house stood out. I ran up to the side of the building and listened in.

* * *

*Israphel POV

"Hm, looks like it is time to begin."

Looking out the window, I could clearly tell that the sun was at its highest point. I turned back and flipped open the secret torch lever, and my laboratory opened up.

"Now, who to test on first?"

I scrolled through the cages, looking for a subject to test on. After a few moments, I settled on a female player wearing gray camo pants, a black coat, a red cape, combat boots, and an iron/emerald necklace. I shocked her unconscious, then pulled her from cage. Making sure that I strapped her down, I reached for a needle.

"This one will work."

Carefully, I cleaned it, then turned back to my subject. Looking at her, I almost felt sorry. The feeling quickly passed. With careful precision, I stuck the needle through her skin and withdrew some blood.

I cleanly withdrew the needle, then set the sample onto another table.

"Perfect. This sample is clear, which is just what I want."

Just then, I heard what sounded like someone tripping on dirt coming from just outside.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

*Lollo POV

The cat settled next to Frost.

"What do you think that pig is up to?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be any good."

The pig looked around, then climbed up onto the lonely tree in the clearing, taking the body. It took out a carrot, and the clearing was soon full of pigs.

"Brethren, Ninja Pig has returned. Ninja Pig has come to give Ninja Pig's family and friends news. Ninja Pig has a new enemy to deal with, and Ninja Pig needs allies so that Ninja Pig can take out Ninja Pig's new enemies."

"Okay, this pig clearly has a speech problem." Frost stated, rolling her eyes.

I nodded, then turned back.

"Ninja Pig's enemies have the power of ice and water, and once managed to capture Ninja Pig. Ninja Pig, however, is always clever enough to escape. Nothing can hold Ninja Pig for long. Ninja Pig is asking you all to aid Ninja Pig as Ninja Pig fights Ninja Pig's new enemy, a bipedal squid assisted by a Mudkip-like player. Who is with Ninja Pig?"

None of the pigs seemed to want anything to do with the battle.

"Free carrots will be given out after the battle."

Hearing that, every pig in the clearing suddenly wanted to take part.

"A battle? I think we have stumbled onto something here. With any luck, Seto will somehow be tied into this battle. We should follow these pigs into battle." I suggested.

"Before we start, the first thing we need to deal with is the intruders in the bushes. The pigs who bring Ninja Pig the intruders gets 3 carrots."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Alright, if I'm correct, then we should be almost at our destination." FrostByte stated, going off memory.

"Are you sure we aren't just lost?" Radha asked.

"Hey, have a little faith!"

"So, what should we be looking for?" I asked FrostByte.

"It will be difficult to miss. It is an iron laboratory right out in the open."

Right as he said this, a building made purely of iron became visible in the distance.

"See? What did I tell you?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" SSundee stated excitedly.

We started to increase our pace. Within several minutes, we were standing at the front door.

"Who wants to ring the doorbell?" FrostByte asked.

"I would be honoured to play such a crucial role." Venturian volunteered.

"Alright, go ahead."

Venturian reached up to press the button. It let out a small chime, somewhat reminiscient of the music disc C418. After a few moments, a white-robed villager arrived at the door.

"Greetings, my good man. Would you happen to-"

"No, I'm not buying any of your products."

"Wait, what? No, I'm not a salesman. I'm here to see DanTDM. Does he live here?"

"DanTDM? Why do you want to know?" he asked, growing suspicious.

"We have a very urgent matter to discuss with DanTDM. Yes, you can listen, too."

He looked around, then ushered us in. We emerged in a small hallway.

"This had better be worth our time. We just came off of lunch break."

He led us down the hallway, and we emerged in a spacious room, with a few machines to fill some space.

"Dan, you have visitors!"

"Visitors? At a time like this? I'll be down in a moment!"

The villager turned back to us.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? You may call me Dr. Trayaurus."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Trayaurus." Mitch said.

A door opened, and I turned to see a man with big blue goggles on his forehead wearing a lab coat standing in a doorway.

"Greetings, it has been a while since we have had visitors. My name is DanTDM, and welcome to this laboratory. Now, Dr. Trayaurus, why have you let them in?"

"They say that they have important information for you."

"Oh? Well, that sounds fabulous. I bet Grim would want to hear this, too. Come here, boy!"

A skeleton dog ran up to Dan, and Isaac literally leaped into Venturian's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Venturian, looking annoyed, dropped him onto the floor, then slapped him.

"Keep it together, man!"

"Sorry."

"Good, you should be."

Dan looked a little amused by this.

"Well, that was an interesting reaction. Everyone is surprised by Grim's appearance, but that was extreme. Grim here is the result of a science experiment gone horribly wrong. You see,Grim was just an ordinary dog once. One day, Dr. Trayaurus attempted to clone him, but accidentally killed him. Luckily, Dr. Trayaurus managed to revive Grim using his bones, but it turned Grim into a skeleton dog. Not that there is anything wrong with that, in fact, I actually like him better this way. Now, what did you want to say?"

"Mind if I say it?" I asked.

"No, go right ahead."

"Alright, well, have you heard of the-"

I was cut off by a loud crash from the west wing.

"Um, what was that?"

"Dan, isn't that the area where we just did our latest test?" Dr. Trayaurus questioned.

"I think so. Wait, you don't think-"

A loud, reverberating set of footsteps could suddenly be heard coming down the hall. After a few seconds, one of the walls was suddenly smashed, and a large creature unlike anything we had ever come across emerged into the room. It was a shifting pile of glowing red dirt, with a tiny diamond serving as an eye. Various machine parts protruded from the behemoth, including a control panel, a tube, and even a vending machine.

"Um, do you think it is dangerous?" Mitch asked.

The diamond eye fixated on Mitch, and a tube arm began to extend towards him.

"I think I'll take that as a yes."

**The dirt beast has arisen! Will our heroes defeat it? Will Lollo, Frost, and Carrie be able to fend off the pigs? Will Seto manage to evade capture? Will Israphel's true motive ever be revealed? Find out in the next chapter! In the polls, Bodil40 is now in the lead! Remember guys, you have to vote now in the poll on my profile page, or it won't count. That means you, KingFrost. LeCustard, I will try to find a spot for you ASAP. Ember doom, this is your last chance to respond, otherwise I will shorten the name for you. Now, it has come to my attention that this story has hit 7K views, 12 favorites, and a whopping 94 comments! Thank you all so much for your support, I would likely not have gotten this far without you! You are all awesome! Hm, a thought has just occurred to me. Would any of you be interested in a sequel when this finally draws to a conclusion? You don't have to answer this right now. Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	41. Mechanical Mayhem Part 3

**Hey guys, Dark here. This stupid Writer's Block is getting annoying. It took me a whole week to write this. Curse you, Writer's Block! Anyways, I have to thank you for the support, and the 100 comment mark is now imminent! Who will get the honor of having comment #100? Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Seto POV

"Did you hear that, Israphel?"

Aw, crap. They heard me. I lowered myself down onto the ground.

"Go outside and check. I want to be sure that nobody is watching."

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a bipedal squid, accompanied by Husky, stepped out.

"Come out, you."

I held my breath, waiting, hoping that the invisibility potion wouldn't fail me.

"Anyone out here?"

It started to walk around the building. At one point, it almost stepped on my leg. After a tense minute, the squid got back to the door.

"Must have been a rabbit."

The duo stepped back inside. I sighed in relief, then noticed in alarm that my hands were now visible. Without warning, the door suddenly opened again, the squid popped out again, and noticed my floating hands.

"What in the Nether?"

I took the moment of surprise to my advantage, and began to sprint away.

"Hey! Husky, get the floating hands!"

I heard Husky come down the steps, which was followed by an ice beam that narrowly missed my legs.

A brief moment later, my hood became visible as well.

"Don't let that thing get away!"

I was halfway across the field to the forest, my invisibility just about to completely disappear. Just when I thought I was home free, I collided with an invisible barrier. The shock of the impact broke the potion effect immediately, and this was quickly followed by an ice beam to my legs. Smug, the squid came up to me.

"Well now, who do we have here?"

I conjured up a rock and threw it at his head.

"Well, looks like we have a fighter here. Freeze his arms, too." he commanded, wincing at the blow.

Husky obeyed, and my arms froze to the sides of my body.

"Now so tough now, are you?"

I attempted to summon a fireball to melt the ice.

"Try that, and you get a Hyper Beam to the face."

Reluctantly, I stopped.

"How did you set up the barrier?" I demanded.

"They didn't. I did."

The voice, whom I figured was Israphel, pushed Master Squid aside, and came up to my face.

"Looks like that barrier I set up yesterday is effective. Good, it cost me 10 diamonds. Now, there will be nobody getting in or out."

"What do you want from me?"

He chuckled.

"Well, I don't see what harm it could possibly do to tell you. There is no way you can escape. In simple terms, I am going to experiment on you. Now, why did you come here?"

"To rescue my friends." I revealed, deciding to say nothing about the others.

"A rescue attempt? How admirable. You will be seeing your friends very soon, but I don't think a rescue is going to happen anytime soon.

Before I could say anything else, I could feel myself growing inexplicably tired. I tried to fight it, but the feeling quickly overwhelmed me, and I slipped into a deep sleep, but not before noticing out of the corner of my eyes, a lone figure sneaking out of the building.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

Mitch barely dodged the tube.

"Um, how do we fight this thing?"

Radha winked at Mitch.

"Don't worry, I've got this."

She took a stab at the beast with her stone sword, but the sword literally did nothing, and it swatted her away like she was a fly, took the sword, and ate it, the sword replacing the tube.

"Yeah, you've got it, alright." He said mockingly.

She glared at him.

"Shut up before I feed you to it."

"Hey, lovebirds, can you 2 stop fighting and focus on the problem?" FrostByte interfered.

"Hey! I do not love her!"

"Yeah, you love Jerome." SSundee teased.

"I do not!" Mitch protested, though a small blush was noticeable on his cheeks.

"Mitch and Jerome, sitting in a tree-"

"SHUT UP!"

Dr. Trayaurus rolled his eyes.

"Um, can you talk about love interests later? We have a real problem." Dan scolded.

"Sorry." SSundee muttered.

The dirt beast had wandered over to one of the devices while this took place, and ate it.

"Hey, don't eat that! It took several weeks to perfect that!" Dan complained.

Ignoring Dan, it wandered over to a mechanical arm, and ate that, too. A few moments later, it popped out on the side of its body. The beast seemed to have full control of the arm, using it to pick up a clock.

"Hm, quite remarkable. The devices that this thing eats seems to become part of it." Dr. Trayaurus watched, looking rather curious.

"Forget that! It will eat everything if we don't stop it!" Dan yelled.

"But how? It took Radha's sword like it was a piece of candy!" Deadfrontier20 said.

"What would happen if we gave it TNT?" Furrypup12344 wondered.

"I would not do that if I were you. It would probably explode, and there are gas lines right underneath this room which are both explosive and flammable. Thus, we would be blown to smithereens." Dr. Trayaurus stated calmly.

"Okay, I'm out of ideas."

"What about the diamond eye?" I suggested.

"Actually, that's not a bad thought. The diamond might be holding this thing together. If we somehow manage to get it out, the beast should collapse into a big pile of dirt." Dr. Trayaurus pondered.

"We need to do it before it eats anything potentially deadly to us." Dan warned.

* * *

*Lollo POV

"Get ready to fight." I warned Frost.

She nodded. A moment later, the pigs seemed to be coming towards us like a flood, a sea of pink. Just as I pulled out my iron sword, White Fang, the first pigs entered the bushes. We fought as hard as we could, but the sheer amount of pigs coming at us was too much. Even when Frost set up an ice barrier, the pigs broke it in seconds. After a few minutes of us holding them back, they managed to secure us. The leader of the pigs stepped toward us.

"Well, Ninja Pig did not expect visitors."

"Dude, do you have to talk like that?" Frost complained.

"Ninja Pig is female."

"Wait, what?"

"Ninja Pig does not take orders from prisoners. Now, Ninja Pig has a proposition."

I looked at Frost, then back to Ninja Pig.

"Um, a proposition?" I asked.

"Correct. Ninja Pig knows that you are aware of Ninja Pig's plans, so Ninja Pig is offering to let you join Ninja Pig's army."

"What if we refuse?" Frost stated.

"Then Ninja Pig will have you killed."

"We accept." I agreed.

Frost looked at me like I was crazy, but I winked. She caught on after a moment.

"Yes, we will accept your offer."

Ninja Pig looked pleased.

"Ninja Pig welcomes you aboard. Now, Ninja Pig wants you to follow Ninja Pig."

The pigs got off of the three of us. I looked at the cat, picked it up, then turned to Frost.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Frost whispered.

I gave a tiny nod in response.

"Alright, follow Ninja Pig to the trials, if you are to become one of Ninja Pig's army.

* * *

*Sky POV

"What is taking Seto so long?" Jerome asked, growing impatient.

"I don't know. Do you think something might have gone wrong?" Antvenom said worriedly.

"Let's give him one more minute. If he is not back by then, we will go check." I cautioned.

Right as I said that, the bushes began to rustle.

"You see? I bet that's him right now."

However, the figure stepping out of the bushes was not Seto, but a female player. Something in me couldn't help thinking that she looked familiar.

"Did Seto undergo a gender change and a wardrobe alteration?" Antvenom joked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

She looked up, and was surprised to see me. Seeing her face, I recollected who she was.

"General Pyrus? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sky." she responded.

"Hold up. You know her?" Jerome questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. You see, we have a small rivalry. Apparently, she thinks that budder is impractical."

"It is! Who builds a castle out of a material that weak?"

"Hey, budder is not weak! It is majestic!"

"More like tacky."

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Alright, let's divert the attention away from the rivalry for now. Why are you here?" Mike intervened.

"Well, you see, a few days ago, I was in the middle of a training session. Need to keep my skills sharp, after all. All of a sudden, the lights in the room I was training in went out, and next thing I knew, I woke up in a laboratory."

"What happened after you woke up?" Cierra asked, curious.

"Well, something was done to me after I was taken out of my cage, but I can't remember what, since he knocked me out to do it. When I woke up again, I was on an examination table, and my captors were gone, so I used the opportunity to escape."

"Did you see a player with a purple robe, by any chance?" Sparklez inquired.

"A purple robe? Now that I think about it, when I was sneaking out, I caught a brief glimpse of my captors surrounding someone who matched that description, who was frozen."

"Crap, they have Seto! What do we do?"

"Is there any chance we could get inside?" I asked Pyrus.

"No, but I am planning to make an assault on that place later. What are your plans?"

"My plan? I suppose that we will head back to the Sky Kingdom and rally my troops as well. Shall we form a temporary alliance?"

I held out my hand, and she regarded it for a moment, then reluctantly shook it.

"Our rivalry is not over. This is a one-time deal, agreed?" She warned.

"Fair enough."

She nodded, waved to us, then went back into the bushes.

"So, are we waging a full-on war?" Firerage100 inquired.

"It looks like it."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"So, how do we handle this threat?" I asked.

SSundee looked thoughtful.

"Hm, I think I might have an idea."

"Go for it." furrypup12344 encouraged.

"That diamond might be the key to taking out the dirt beast, but it won't give it up without a fight. We need a distraction first. If I'm correct, the machinery it is absorbing uses electricity, so if we create a magnetic pulse powerful enough, we can temporarily stun the creature. I can use that opportunity to run in and knock out the diamond."

"Actually, that is quite clever," Dr. Trayaurus commented, "but someone needs to be the bait."

"Hey, Grim, you feeling up for it?" Dan asked.

A bark was given in response.

"Well, looks like we have our bait. What can create a magnetic pulse around here?"

"We have a giant magnet in the next room over, remember?" Dr. Trayaurus reminded Dan.

"Alright then. Grim, go distract the beast, while Trayaurus sets up the machine!"

Grim ran over to the dirt beast and started to bark at it, while Trayaurus went to retrieve the machine. The creature looked annoyed, and started to swat at Grim with its mechanical arm, but Grim dodged and kept barking. As Trayaurus came out with the magnet, it started to pursue Grim, though slowly.

"Is it ready?"

"Almost, I just need a little more time to set it up."

The creature was now in full pursuit. After a few minutes, Grim started to look tired. The beast caught up to Grim, and smacked him with its hands. Grim's bones went scattering across the room.

"Trayaurus, now!"

The magnet finally turned on. A pulse came out, and the beast stopped moving. SSundee sprinted up to it.

"Now, to take the diamond out, and-"

It suddenly woke back up, and hit SSundee right in the head. The impact knocked his glasses right off, and SSundee's glasses were promptly eaten by the dirt beast.

**Dun dun dun! Looks like we will be seeing Derp SSundee again! Derp SSundee, plus a dirt beast, what will happen? Seto has been captured! Will the rescue team manage to rescue him? Also, Ninja Pig is recruiting human soldiers? It seems like we might soon be having a Battle Royale on our hands! Which side will emerge victorious? Anyways, on to the comments! Lollo, you were in fact correct about the diamond eye! General Pyrus, welcome to the story! Caramel, Bodil40 is not yet a confirmed Guardian in the story. At least, not yet. The polls are still open! Remember, the link is on my profile page! Bodil is currently in the lead, but anything can happen! 2 spots open for Guardians! So yeah, that is all for now, and see ya next chapter! At least, everyone but the accursed Writer's Block...**


	42. Update 8

**Hello, Dark here. I have something a little upsetting to share with you guys. This Writer's Block is not stopping, and my school schedule is taking up more of my time than I would like. If this keeps up, I may be forced to go on a temporary hiatus. I will not be stopping the story entirely, I do still want to finish. I really appreciate all the support you guys and girls have been giving me, 100 reviews and 13 favorites means a lot to me! I never imagined that it would get this far. Seriously, I might have just quit a long time ago if it wasn't for you! Also, since nobody else seems to be voting in the polls, it looks like the next Guardian is going to be Bodil40! I apologize sincerely for any inconvenience my Writer's Block has been causing. So, yeah, I hope that I can resume soon. See you all later, assuming you haven't forgotten about the story by my next update. **


	43. Mechanical Mayhem Part 4

**Wow, it has been a while. Do any of you still remember me? Even if you don't, then hello! Dark here, with a new chapter! Hooray! I cannot say this enough, I am extremely sorry.**

**Writer's Block: Haha! You can never get rid of me! I will be here forever!**

**Shut up. I'm sick of you.**

**Writer's Block: Muhaha!**

**Oh great, we have a co-narrator now. Not exactly my idea of a good co-host. Due to the positive feedback, a sequel will likely be happening. **

**WB: He's lying.**

**Ignore him. Without further ado, enjoy!**

*Seto POV

"Seto?"

I looked around at my surroundings to see Dark_Master_98 looking at me curiously.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"I think that we are sharing a dream. Strange, because your time is set in the middle of the day. Why are you asleep now?"

"Well, long story short, I was captured. They put a sleeping spell on me, and it was too poweful for me to overcome."

He looked disturbed by this.

"Captured? By who?"

"I think I overheard the name Israphel."

"Oh no, not him. Last time he tried something, he almost blew up an entire biome. Who knows what his plans are? Wait, actually, we might be able to use this as an advantage."

"How so?"

"You were captured by him, so you are now on the inside. That means you can find out more about Israphel's motives."

"That is true."

"Yes. I want you to find out as much as you can, without putting yourself at risk, obviously. Also, don't tell anyone but me what you are doing. Now, wake up."

Before I could say anything further, I found myself on the floor of a cage.

"Seto? Is that you?" came the voice of xrpmx13.

"Huh?"

"Yep, it's Seto."

"You got captured too? Well, we're screwed." Bashur stated.

I sat up in my cell, and managed to spot woodmr12 and Shadow53.

"Don't worry, I didn't come alone. The others will save us."

"Who are the others?" Shadow53 asked, curious.

"Sky, Sparklez, Antvenom, Cierra, Firerage100, Mike, and Jerome all came with me."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what is happening in here?"

There was a brief silence, then an unfamiliar voice ended it.

"They are using us for experiments. I should know, I was fused with a cat."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm now half-cat. I used to be known as Dragon, but I guess you can call me Dragoncat now."

"Well, nice to meet you, Dragoncat."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Someone is coming!" 19techguy91 warned.

* * *

*Israphel POV

"Hm, now that I have dealt with that intruder, I may as well do a small experiment on him."

I flipped the secret torch, and the wall rolled back. I scanned through the specimens until I found him.

"So, you're awake now, are you? Well, I want to give you a big welcome from the bottom of my heart."

"What heart?"

I scowled.

"You're going to regret that comment."

Grinning, I made sure to turn the voltage extra high. He convulsed a little before falling unconscious.

"That will teach you."

I pulled him out of the cage and strapped him to the table. Looking through my empty needle collection, I found one suitable, and put the needle into his arm and retrieved some blood. Immediately, I noticed something different about the sample, the blood looked almost purple.

"Hm, that's odd. Is the needle contaminated?"

I tried a new needle, but got the same result.

"What? That doesn't seem right."

Curious, I put a drop in a petri dish and put it under a microscope. The blood had an almost completely different appearance when compared to the other samples.

"Hm, I need to do some research on this."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"SSundee!"

SSundee laid on the ground for a moment. Slowly, he got up, with the unmistakable derp look on him.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"No, I am Mitch. Remember me, dood?" Mitch carefully responded.

Derp SSundee looked confused.

"Mom, your name is Mitch?"

"No, I'm not your mother."

"Do you love me, Mom?"

"Um, yes, I love you."

SSundee noticed the dirt beast.

"You got me a pony! YES!"

"That's not-"

Ignoring Mitch, Derp SSundee climbed up onto the back of the dirt beast.

"I love it!"

The dirt beast looked annoyed, however. It started to try and knock him off.

"Why is it not galloping? Oh wait, maybe it wants some cake!"

Derp SSundee pulled a random cake out of his inventory, which he had not had before.

"Um, where did he get that cake?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

FrostByte looked terrified.

"No, not again!"

Derp SSundee tried to feed the cake to the dirt beast. It knocked the cake out of his hands. This act caused Derp SSundee to crack.

"You don't want my cake? Do you know what I had to do to make this cake?"

It just yawned.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE?!"

SSundee started shaking violently. With a cry of rage, he started tearing the beast apart.

"I HATE YOU!"

Within two minutes, it was reduced to a pile of dirt and random machinery. SSundee's glasses were on top of the pile. With the dirt beast defeated, SSundee calmed down a little. Dan and Trayaurus looked at each other warily.

"What was that?" Dan asked, a little spooked.

"That is Derp SSundee, SSundee's alternate self. Extremely insane." Mitch clarified, "We need to get his glasses back on him quickly, or we risk the same fate happening to us."

FrostByte was crawled up into a ball in the corner.

"Please no, no, no. Don't make me live this nightmare again."

SSundee turned his attention to us.

"Mom, do you love me?" he asked, clearly directed to Mitch.

"Um, yes I do."

"Yay! Let's play a game!"

"I would suggest playing along if you want to live." Mitch whispered to us.

"Can we play Red Light Green Light?"

"Sure, honey!"

"Yay! Everyone to the wall!"

We all backed up to the far wall.

"Green light!"

We started running.

"Red light!"

Mitch kept going, up to the dirt pile and grabbed SSundee's glasses.

"Mom, what are you doing? You're not playing right!"

"Sorry, honey. Time to go to sleep."

"Please, not that dark place again! Why don't you love me, Mom?"

Mitch stepped forward cautiously, yet with determination.

"Sorry, SSundee. This is for your own good."

Mitch tackled SSundee, and before a retaliation could be made, Mitch managed to put SSundee's glasses back onto their rightful place. Mitch got up, and for a moment, SSundee remained on the ground. Slowly, he got up.

"Ow, what happened?"

SSundee looked around for a second, then realized.

"Oh, Derp SSundee came out, didn't he."

"Yep." Mitch confirmed.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Just the dirt beast. Oh, and Grim, but that wasn't you."

SSundee looked in the direction of the pile of dirt.

"I did that? Singlehandedly?"

"Yep, scaring FrostByte half to death in the process."

"Oh. I suppose I should apologize now. Sorry, FrostByte, and everyone else."

"Apology accepted, but NEVER do that again." FrostByte accepted the apology.

"I'll try not to."

Venturian turned to Dan.

"I'm sorry about Grim."

"Don't worry, he will reincarnate himself in a moment. He always does."

Right as he said that, the bones of Grim started to reassemble, and within a few seconds, Grim was back to normal.

"Well, what were you going to tell me before that rude interruption?" he asked me as Grim ran up to Dan and sat in front of him.

"Have you heard of the ancient prophecy?"

"Well, kind of hard not to."

"Um, yeah, well, I am the Chosen One."

He looked stunned for a moment.

"You? Hold on, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Well, along with me, I am supposed to gather 12 Guardians spread out throughout the land, and Seto believes that you are one of them."

"Me? A Guardian?"

"Basically, yep."

"That sounds about right. I've always noticed something different about you, Dan." Dr Trayaurus pitched in.

"But who would watch after the lab in the meantime?"

"Come on, Dan. You know I would be happy to."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Dan. I'll be fine."

Dan stood up.

"Well then, I guess you are in charge in my absence. Grim, you wanna come?"

A bark was let out in confirmation.

"Well then. Where are we off to? Also, who among you are Guardians?"

"Well, right now we are split up into two groups. The Guardians in our group are SSundee, Mitch, and Venturian." Deadfrontier20 answered.

"As for the destination, we are going to meet up again at Mt. Simon." I continued.

Dr. Trayaurus frowned a little.

"I've heard from rumors spread by the nearby village that Mt. Simon has become a dangerous place to go to recently. I would be careful if I were you." he warned.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful."

* * *

*Dr. Trayaurus POV

After a few minutes, they left off to Mt. Simon. I waved farewell to them, then locked the door behind them.

"Well then, looks like I'm going to be alone for a while. I may as well catch the news and see what is going on."

I strolled back into the rec room, grabbed the TV remote, and turned it to channel 107.

*****In the TV Studio*****

Dudududu,du,dududududu,dududududududu,dudu, Villager News!

Villager 1: We're live in 3, 2, 1.

Villager 4: Welcome back to Villager News! Today's top story, villagers have recently started going missing. Starting with our king, we have been noticing-

*Villager 5 walks in, holding a playing card.

Villager 5: I found our king!

Villager 4: That is the king of hearts.

Villager 5: Aww.

*Villager 5 walks out.

Villager 4: As I was saying-

*Villager 21 walks in, carrying an advertisement for Burger King.

Villager 21: I found our king!

Villager 4: Not the king I meant, but I was wondering where my lunch went. Where did you find it?

Villager 21: I found it in the shower.

Villager 4: Why was it in the shower?

Villager 21: I was using it as a loofah.

*Awkward pause

Villager 4: Get out of here before I kill you.

*Villager 21 quickly escapes.

Villager 4: At least my moustache is fine. Any more interruptions? No? Alright, as I was saying-

*Villager 9 walks in carrying a poster of King Kong.

Villager 9: I found our king!

Villager 4, clearly annoyed now: That movie came out 2 weeks ago!

*Villager 9 awkwardly looks at Villager 4, then slowly steps away.

Villager 4: Can I please continue?

*Villager 5 walks in again.

Villager 5: Isn't that the king on your desk?

Villager 4: That is my signed photograph of Martin Luther King Jr.

Villager 5: No, the one next to it.

Villager 4: That is my limited edition copy of the Lion King.

Villager 5: The other side.

Villager 4: I'm pretty sure that is my King-sized Pepsi can.

*Villager 5 leaves.

Villager 4: Stop interrupting me! Can we just get on with the news? Now, as I was saying, villagers everywhere are being captured. We have no clue as to their location, but rest assured, we have the very best working on it right now.

*The lights suddenly turn out, the camera turned off.

Villager 4: What happened? Why is the power out?

?: Now it is your turn. You will be coming with me now.

*****Back to Dr. Trayaurus*****

"What? Why did the screen suddenly turn to static? Did a bird hit the satellite dish again?"

The screen was nothing but a gray static, and no volume could be heard.

"Ugh, guess I have to fix it again."

I sighed, got up, then opened the door to get the ladder. Out of nowhere, a sack was thrown on my head.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I am recruiting you, whether you want me to or not. You may refer to me simply as Bob."

I tried to say something else, but I could no longer keep consciousness, and everything went pitch black.

**This chapter has a reference to chapter 3. Can you find it?**

**Writer's Block: I bet you can't.**

**Shut up, WB. So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**WB: Nope, nobody did, because nobody is reading it.**

**WB, how long will you be around?**

**WB: Hopefully forever. I want to be the new host.**

**That job is already taken.**

**WB: Don't be a hater.**

**You're the only hater here, WB.**

**WB: Why are you so mean?**

**I'm ignoring you now. I hope you guys have a good day, and I will try getting the next chapter out ASAP.**

**WB: I will thwart your efforts.**

**SHUT UP. See you all in the next chapter!**

**WB: No, he won't.**


	44. Digging Deeper Part 1

**WB: This story is now cancelled. I hate you all.**

**Hey! We are NOT cancelling!**

**WB: Too bad.**

**You're not the editor here. I am. Now get out. Sorry about that, Dark here with a new chapter! Screw you, Writer's Block.**

**WB: You are the worst editor ever. All the viewers are wrong.**

**Did you just insult the viewers?**

**WB: You bet I did.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to beat the binary code out of this menace to all writers everywhere.**

*Lollo POV

Frost picked up the cat, and we followed Ninja Pig into a small cave. Inside, the cave was gigantic, and filled with parkour.

"If you are to join Ninja Pig's forces, first you must master parkour. Give it a try."

Frost leaped to the first block, but slipped off.

"Hey, those blocks are slippery! That's not fair!"

On my turn, I fared a little better, but failed at the third jump. Ninja Pig shook her head.

"Pathetic. Ninja Pig supposes that Ninja Pig need to give you a coach."

A figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing a yellow tie and black shades.

"Bodil40, nice timing. Show these new recruits how it is done."

He nodded, then took his turn, ending with a flawless run.

"Well done. Ninja Pig wants you to teach these recruits to parkour, while Ninja Pig goes to attend to Ninja Pig's duties."

Ninja Pig waddled out of the cave, and Bodil40 turned to us. He waited for Ninja Pig to go out of hearing range, then spoke, with a strange accent.

"Sheesh, her voice is so annoying. Then again, my voice is rather different, too."

"Wait, you don't like Ninja Pig?" I asked.

"I didn't say that. So, I suppose you wish to learn the ways of parkour? First, you must gain a good sense of gravity."

"I think there is something different about him, but I can't put a ring on it." Frost whispered in my ear.

"I think so too, he is not like the others. In a way, he is kind of like Seto." I whispered back.

Bodil40 pointed to a fence post.

"First, we will get all three of you to balance on the post for a full minute, to develop your balancing skills. Not at the same time, of course. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go first."

I carefully got on top of the fence. I was able to hold the position for a few seconds, but Bodil40 pushed me off. He giggled a little.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes, careful not to let him see it, then got back on. I was able to stay on for 30 seconds, then fell off.

"Not bad. You, lady, step up."

"Frost. My name is Frost."

"Sorry. Frost, your turn."

She stayed on a little longer, about 35 seconds.

"Nice. Your turn, kitty."

She refused to move.

"I'll give you fish."

She hopped on the post, and held her balance for a full minute. When the time was up, she hopped off, then took the fish offered to her by Bodil40.

"Impressive. That cat is a natural! You two on the other hand, need some practise."

* * *

*Sky POV

Several hours later, we arrived back at my castle. The courtyard looked strangely empty.

"Where is everyone?"

A squid suddenly came out of nowhere, in a mecha suit. The suit was nowhere near the same quality as the one used by Master Squid, but it still looked dangerous.

"Muhahaha! Foolish Sky Army, I have come to- Wait, where is everyone?" It looked confused.

"Oh great. Looks like we have company."

It turned, then noticed us.

"Ha! Sky, bow down before me!"

"Sure, when I'm dead. What have you done with the recruits?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Jerome stepped up to me.

"Sky, I think that it seriously doesn't know either."

"What? If this squid just arrived, then where are all my recruits? Also, where is Jason?"

The squid in the mecha stopped.

"This means that there is nobody to stop me from taking over! Yes, your precious castle is mine, Sky!"

The squid let out a maniacal laugh, then charged toward the entrance.

"Stop that squid!"

Antvenom pulled out a bow, then shot the mecha. With one hit, it collapsed into a pile of junk.

"Nice shot, Ant."

"Damnit! I knew I should have gone for the silver plating!" The squid cursed.

I pulled out my majestic butter sword and killed the squid swiftly. After cleaning the ink off, I turned back to the others.

"Well then, looks like we need to find the recruits."

"Where do we even start?" Firerage100 despaired.

Suddenly, Jason stepped outside onto the courtyard, without his helmet on. He looked surprised to see us.

"Sky? What are you doing here at a time like this?"

"What are you talking about? Where are all the recruits?"

Jason facepalmed.

"Did you forget again that this is the week when all the recruits get to go home to their families? This is the fourth time in five years!"

I looked down in embarrassment.

"Did I really forget that again? Wow, I'm an idiot."

"Don't worry about it, Sky. So, what's up? Why are you back so soon?"

"Seto has been captured, and we need as many recruits as we can get in order to free him." Sparklez explained the situation to Jason. When he finished, Jason frowned.

"That doesn't sound good. I'll see how many recruits I can round up, but not many are still here. Those who are still here either have nowhere else to go or are packing up right now."

Suddenly, Jason noticed the broken mecha.

"Let me guess, squid?"

"Yep."

"I thought so. It will take a few minutes to round everyone up, so you may want to go inside. A storm is beginning to brew."

I looked up, and noticed that he was right. The clouds looked rather dark, and the sky was ominously grey.

"No reason to stay out here any longer. Let's head in."

* * *

*Herobrine POV

I sat in my throne, looking out at the hell that I lived in through the one window my room possessed.

"Soon. Soon, I can move out of here, and into the position that I truly belong in. First however, I need to deal with a few issues."

After knocking, General %?YouMadBro%? walked in.

"2 of your sons are here, my lord."

"Send them in."

He nodded, then left. A few moments later, they came in.

"Einshine, NoahCraftFTW, welcome. It has been a while. Any word on my third son?"

"There has been no word on Bodil40 as of yet. He has been gone for a while now." Noah informed.

"I see. Well, I have some things to discuss with you two."

"We're listening." Einshine responded.

"I have recently struck up a deal with a certain figure, known as Israphel. The deal is that he delivers some slaves to me, in exchange for him being allowed to continue his operations. However, I believe that he is unwilling to follow his end of the bargain. That is where you two come in. I want one of you to spy on him, make sure that he keeps his end of the deal. Before you decide, there is one more thing you should know. I have another job for you, one that involves eliminating the Guardians. They seem to have split into two groups now. Only target the group with the Chosen One. Eliminate him, and we have no more problems. They are currently headed to Mt. Simon. Take as many of my troops as you need. Both of you, do not fail me."

After a few moments of discussion, Einshine chose the spy job, while Noah chose the elimination mission. I bid them farewell, then turned back to the window. Upon hearing the door close, my mind wandered to my fourth son, unknown to my other sons. He was not born of the others, but rather, to a different mother. He has been missing for a long time, but I will never forget those pure golden eyes of his.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?" FrostByte kept looking over his shoulder.

The 11 of us just started to climb Mt. Simon. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"I think you're just paranoid." I reassured him.

"Maybe." He stated, though he didn't look convinced.

A few seconds later, the ground started to rumble.

"What is that?"

A giant boulder appeared in view, tumbling down the mountain. It looked like it was heading straight towards Mitch, and he froze, paralyzed with fear. Right as it was about to turn him into a player pancake, Radha tackled him, and they both rolled out of the way just in time.

"Thanks." Was the only thing that Mitch managed to say.

"Don't mention it."

They awkwardly separated, and brushed themselves off. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a shadowy figure watching us from a distance. I blinked, and the individual was gone. Was it my imagination?

"Hey, you okay?" Deadfrontier20 asked me, noticing me looking elsewhere.

I turned back, startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something."

"Ready to keep moving?"

Out of nowhere, a grey-cloaked figure appeared up further on the mountain.

"You shall not pass!"

"What?" Furrypup12344 asked.

"I said, you shall not pass!"

"What? Moo call shot glass?"

"Damnit! You! Shall! Not! Pass!"

"Oh. Wait, why?"

"Lord Herobrine has ordered your execution, and I intend to carry through!"

"What? Bored Pedro's swine has ordered an enchilada? Can you get me one too, please?"

The figure face-palmed, then stepped closer.

"Lord Herobrine has ordered your execution, and I intend to carry through!

"Oh. Wait, what?!"

"Enough talk! Time to-"

"Noah, is that you?" Mitch asked.

"Um, no, definitely not. I think you're confusing me with someone else. I am the mighty Gondalf!"

"No, I recognize your voice."

"No, I am most definitely not NoahCraftFTW."

"I never said CraftFTW. That means you are, in fact, Noah."

"Okay, fine. I admit it."

He removed his cloak, and his true figure was revealed, a young man wearing mostly blue clothes and with no pupils.

"You got me, Mitch. I am, in fact, Noah. However, I was serious about your deaths. I have nothing against you, Mitch, but I have to do it. It was a direct command. However, you are not my first priority. My target is the Chosen One. You fall under secondary targets, along with SSundee and that other Guardian with you."

"My name is Venturian." Jordan proclaimed, slightly annoyed.

"Everyone else here, I don't really care about. I am going to give you a choice. Give yourselves up and save everyone else, or everyone will die. Choose carefully, innocent lives are at stake. You have one minute to decide, or else I am making the choice for you, and you might not be happy with my choice."

"No! We stand together! We refuse to back down." Isaac stood up.

The decision was unanimous.

"So, this is your final choice?"

Noah snapped his fingers, and an army of various players and charred-black skeletons came up from behind us.

"So be it. This just makes the fight more interesting."

We all pulled out our weapons, when the ground started to rumble again, this time more violently. Half of the soldiers were knocked down instantly.

"What is happening?!"

Out of nowhere, a hole opened up in the ground. Those soldiers still standing fell in, and the ground beneath our feet shifted towards the hole. We tried fighting it, but it was no use, and every single one of us was sucked in, except for Noah who barely escaped. The last thing I saw before being knocked unconscious was Grim's bones being scattered everywhere.

**WB: They all died, the end. Get out of here, you all suck.**

**Seriously? Insult me all you want, but don't hate on the viewers.**

**WB: I suggest you all read something better than this load of bullshrimp, something like Dora The Explorer, or Justin Bieber's Biography.**

**Ignore WB. I love you all, and I thank you so much for the support! It seriously means a lot, I hope I am not sounding like a broken record.**

**WB: Your whole life is a broken record, one that needs to go out with the trash, immediately.**

**Shut up. See you all next time!**

**WB: Not if I haven't deleted the story yet.**

**YOU DO THAT AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU END UP IN DAVY JONES'S LOCKER.**


	45. Update 9

**Hey, Dark here. Yeah, almost two weeks gone with nothing to show for it, I think I owe you an explanation. Surprisingly, the culprit was not WB this time.**

**WB: Nope, it was me. The whole time, it was me.**

**Shut up. Even when agreeing with me would be beneficial to you, you still take the credit?**

**WB: You're hating.**

**You're the only hater here. As I was saying before being so darudely interrupted, this whole time I have been petsitting for a friend of mine at their house, and I forgot to bring my computer with me. No computer equals no writing, which means no uploads. I deeply apologize for this. Anyways, I feel like now I should address the comments. Just letting you guys know, OC requests are still open for consideration. The only requirement now is that they cannot be too OP. (No Gods, Plasma Cannons, Pet Enderdragons, you get the drift.) There is only one Guardian left to be chosen by you! Who will it be?! Vote in the poll on my profile page! Lollo, yes, I do understand that Bodil40 is a troll, I watch his channel frequently. This point will be addressed soon in the story, most likely the next chapter.**

**WB: Spoiler Alert, it has something to do with Ninj-**

**Hey! No giving out spoilers unless I say so! Great, I bet they will all know exactly who it is now. Moving on, ThatGirlYouKnow, sorry about that scare. Also, do I know? FireBird, I had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Dr. Trayaurus, I am just the narrator.**

**WB: Nope, it was him. He planned the whole thing.**

**Ignore WB. Just a troll, looking for attention.**

**WB: I can do anything I want, without your attention. Watch this.**

**hHGCFHFXG$EFTYD&amp;%YRWUY^TFJYFYW%&amp;R^UYFUJ^FRW^&amp;UGIYW^*RF*IHGVRDF76F5e6tgUYfYTjr^uyjgik7FYU^fYJGi7TG6udc-**

**STOP SPAMMING RANDOM SYMBOLS! OH GREAT, NOW I'M STUCK IN CAPS LOCK. SCREW YOU, WB.**

**WB: Muhahaha!**

**UGH. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE THIS SORTED OUT BY THEN.**


	46. Digging Deeper Part 2

**Hello, Dark here with a new chapter! Things are gonna start getting intense, so hold on to your seats!**

**WB: What if they are on the floor, or standing up?**

***rolls eyes**

**Are you ready? Without further ado, enjoy!**

*Lollo POV

"Good. You have finally honed your sense of balance."

After an hour of training, Frost and I had finally managed to stay a whole minute on the post.

"Are we ready now?" Frost asked, out of breath.

"Not quite. Now, you must do it with one leg." Bodil started to laugh, then promptly stopped.

I was a bit confused.

"Why did you stop laughing? I thought that laugh was awesome!"

He looked away for some reason.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"It's okay, you can tell us."

A small bit of hesitation followed, then he slowly turned back to us.

"Do you really want to know why? I warn you, the story I am about to tell will not be fun."

"We understand." Frost reassured Bodil.

"Alright. Before I started working for Ninja Pig, I had a kind family. Two brothers, and a father. We lived together in a dimension, different from this one. About a month ago, my eldest brother and I were playing together when we accidentally came across a portal. My brother dared me to step through, and I accepted the dare. Right after I went through, the portal was mysteriously struck by lightning, and I was sealed off, separating me from my family. I had no way to return, so I wandered, lost, until I met Simon."

He sighed, then continued.

"Simon and I instantly grew close, doing everything together, including parkour. Usually, the maps we did together, he would fail them all the time. His respawning was of great amusement to me, especially his raging. However, one day, he wanted to try an extra-hard map with me. I was unsure, but he reassured me that he could do it, so I agreed. To troll him, I pushed him off a platform and he plummeted to the ground. I was so sure that he would respawn, just like always, and we would laugh it off like always. However, Simon never respawned, and it was my fault that he died. I've never forgotten that day, and I swore to myself that I would never laugh or troll again. I met Ninja Pig while I was wandering alone through the mountains, and she offered me a position in her army. I had nowhere else to go, so I accepted, and I am still here today."

"Wow, that is so sad. I'm really sorry, Bodil." Frost tried to comfort him.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's get you three back into training. The cat is excused from this exercise, seeing as standing on one leg is physically almost impossible for it."

**WB: Bodil, thank you for killing Simon! He sucked!**

**Seriously? Interrupting in the middle of a chapter? That's low, even for you. Also, you know they can't hear you, right?**

**WB: I know.**

*Israphel POV

"Well, this is interesting."

I searched through my encyclopedia scientifica.

"According to one article, purple blood is a special trait, belonging only to... dragons? Wait, what? There is no way that subject is a dragon. Also, I'm pretty sure dragons went extinct about 200 years ago."

I looked back at the recent capture, and he in no way resembled a dragon.

"No, it must be something else."

I continued looking, and something else came up.

"Purple-blooded individuals tend to have some sort of special powers. Well, that explains the fireballs. Come to think of it, that escaped pig had almost purplish blood, too."

Right as I started reading the next entry, Master Squid came up to me.

"Israphel, do you have a moment?"

"Make it quick."

"I've been hearing from my squid brethren that we will soon be the target of a massive assault. At least three forces are confirmed, and an additional two, which are unconfirmed. It is unknown if they are all allied, or even if they know the other forces are planning to also attack. For all we know, this situation might end up being a free-for-all battle royale."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for that info."

Master Squid turned to leave, but a sudden thought popped into my mind, and I beckoned him back.

"Would you mind if I took a quick blood sample from you?"

* * *

*Protagonist POV

I found myself in an empty space, filled with nothing but darkness. Behind me, a rather familiar looking gaseous life-form spoke.

"Welcome back, Chosen One. I haven't seen you since that time with the sleeping darts."

"You again? Wait, am I unconscious?"

"Yes, you are. I think the time has come to introduce myself. You may call me Void. This empty space around you, has existed since before creation. The gods couldn't fill everything, and this is the exact centre of your planet, where nothing can exist except myself, and you. This place is inhospitable even to the gods themselves, and you would not last long here in your physical form. However, your conscience has found a way in. Not surprising, since you are the one and only Chosen One."

"Alright, but how do I get out of here?"

"Well, there is the problem. Your physical body is in rough shape right now, so if you were to go back right now, you would be in extreme pain. Also, I don't want you to."

"Why?"

Void stopped, made a full rotation around me, then continued to speak.

"I've been stuck here since the dawn of time. It can get very lonely here sometimes, with nobody to talk to. Occasionally, a few souls come around, but usually don't stay for long. You've been so talkative, and I appreciate that."

I felt empathy for Void.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a little bit longer."

* * *

*Mitch POV

For a moment, everything was dark, then pain filled my leg. Wincing, I slowly got up and inspected my leg. It looked like there was no serious damage, only a little bruising, so I looked around at my surroundings. Stone walls everywhere, with a small tunnel leading somewhere. The only lights came from torches lining the cavern, and far above, a crescent moon. I got up, and heard a moan from beside me. I looked over to see Radha rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"My head hurts, but I think I'm fine. What happened?"

"From what I remember, the ground shook, and we all fell into a deep pit."

"Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure. I just regained consciousness."

I helped her up.

"Well, we should start looking around for them."

After scouting for about a minute, I spotted Venturian and Isaac under a pile of rubble.

"Hey, come help me!"

Radha rushed over, and we managed to get it all off. We waited a minute, then Isaac started to cough, and his eyes opened.

"Huh? What?"

He looked around, then noticed Venturian.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?!"

I looked at Radha uncertainly, and she looked at me with the same expression.

"No! Wait, I need to give him CPR!"

"Do that and you will regret it."

Venturian rose up, looking annoyed at him.

"Sorry."

"Your apology is accepted. Now, where are the others? I know there were more than four of us."

"That's the problem. We don't know."

"Well then, let us proceed the search!"

The four of us were able to cover more ground, and I found SSundee down on the ground. I rolled in over, and immediately noticed that his glasses were a little bent.

"Um, SSundee?"

He yawned, then looked up at me.

"Hey dood. What's up?"

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, still wary of his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though right now, I feel an inexplicable urge to bake a cake."

"Your glasses are a little bent, SSundee."

"Ah, that would explain it. Oh great, Derp SSundee has a small hold on me now."

"We'll find a way to fix your glasses, SSundee, but right now we have to find the others."

I resumed the search, now joined by a somewhat distracted Ian. After a few more minutes, Venturian and Isaac had found Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344, Radha had found FrostByte, and we found Dan. Just as we merged back together, Grim began to reassemble from the bones scattered through the cavern, though noticeably missing a leg.

"Grim, where did your other leg go?" Dan said, while looking at Grim.

Grim looked up at the opening in the sky.

"Your leg is up there?"

A bark was received in confirmation.

"Looks like you'll be left with three legs for a while, boy. There is no way we can go back up from here."

"Alright, we are still missing one more-" I started to say, before being interrupted by FrostByte.

"Do you hear that?"

The cave fell into silence, then what sounded like the beat of a drum began to resonate through the tunnel.

"Brothers of the mine rejoice!" A lone voice rang out.

"Swing, swing, swing with me!" A chorus followed.

"Raise your pick and raise your voice!"

"Sing, sing, sing with me!"

"Down and down into the deep, who knows what we'll find beneath? Diamonds, rubies, gold and more, hidden in the mountain store!"

"Wait, there is something up ahead!" One of the voices called.

"Careful, it might be a threat!"

I turned to the others.

"Well, looks like we have been found."

A moment later, a group of dwarves entered the open area, each wielding a pickaxe.

"Identify yourselves, or risk immediate death!"

Venturian stepped forward.

"Greetings, miners! We seem to be stuck down here, the ground above us collapsed, and we fell in! If you would be so kind, could you show us the nearest way out?"

The dwarves whispered among themselves. I caught only small parts of what they were saying.

"...obviously not hostile..."

"...don't trust them..."

"...bring them to..."

"...don't know if..."

The leader of the group, a large, muscular individual turned back to us.

"We would be happy to escort you out, but all visitors must pay a visit to our king. You must come with us."

"Um, excuse me, but one of our team members is still in here somewhere."

"I'll leave one of the men here to search the rubble. Now join us."

He indicated for us to go into the tunnel, and we filed in, one by one.

**Yep, connections are starting to happen more intensely! Can you handle it?! Bodil accidentally killed Simon, Israphel is making some interesting discoveries, a mysterious character, now known as Void returns, and dwarves? What could this all mean!?**

**WB: It means that this story sucks!**

**Not even close. Can you just leave and bother someone else? Wait, I have a better idea. You could use a job, I hear they're hiring at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You would be a perfect night security watchman!**

**WB: Haha, very funny.**

**Seriously, you need a hobby. Anyways, Have a great day, everyone!**


	47. Converging Chaos

**Hey, Dark here with a new chapter! You should have expected that when I introduced Israphel, Lewis and Simon would eventually come in. Well, they are finally coming into play! Caramel, I have thought about your question for a while, and I regretfully have to say that no, you cannot have more than one OC, at least for the rest of this story. The sequel, maybe. Point is, I won't be taking OC's much longer, period. If any of you want to submit an OC, this is your final chance! Two more days, then OC entry is closed. You'll see why next chapter. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Israphel POV

Master Squid reluctantly let me take a blood sample from him. From a quick look, I could already tell that his blood was, in fact, purple.

"What could this mean? Hold on, what about my blood?"

Grabbing an empty syringe, I got a small sample of my own blood, which quickly turned a purple shade.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense... None of the other samples looked purple, so why do a magician, a bipedal squid, a pig, and myself all have purple blood?"

I put the sample away.

"Well, guess I should put the subject back. He'll wake up soon."

I unbuckled him from the examination table, then set him back into an empty cell.

"Um, sir? When will we be delivering the first shipment of subjects to Herobrine?"

"We're not. That was a complete lie."

"Wait, won't Herobrine be angry?"

"Ha, I don't care. I'm almost done here, anyway. Soon, the final phase of my plan will be set into motion, and not even the gods will be able to stop me. As soon as the JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor is repaired, I can leave this wretched place."

"What was the point of the prisoners, than?"

"I need their blood as fuel. I'll be releasing them in two days, assuming that the attack doesn't happen before then. If it does, I'll stick around for the fun of it. I'm already immune to death in almost all forms, so I'm in no danger."

What none of us realized was that Einshine was outside, listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

*Einshine POV

"I've heard enough."

I jumped off the roof of the building, then headed to the forest where the portal back laid hidden. I confidently stepped through back home to the fortress, closing it behind me. Striding through the halls, I reached my father's throne room, entering to a conversation between my younger brother and my father.

"I saw it with my own eyes, there was no way anyone could have survived a fall like that. Unfortunately, the soldiers were also caught up inside. As proof that they are dead, I present you with this bone."

Noah handed a bone to Father, who nodded in approval. I thought that it looked suspiciously like a dog's bone, but I said nothing.

"Well done. Shame about the soldiers, but they were expendable anyway."

He turned, then noticed me.

"Ah, there you are. What have you learned?"

I recalled what I had heard from the conversation back in the overworld, while Father listened, eyebrows furrowed.

"I see. I had a suspicion that he wouldn't follow through. Well then, if he won't give us the slaves, we'll just have to take the slaves by force. He'll set them free in two days, which is why we need to attack tomorrow. I trust that you two can prepare everyone in time."

He got up to look out the window.

"So, he thinks that he is immune to death? I'll see about that."

After a brief moment, he turned back to us.

"You two are dismissed, get the entire armada ready."

* * *

*Mitch POV

We were guided through an endless series of tunnels by the dwarf leader.

"You know, you lot have shown up at a bad time. We are entering war tomorrow, you're lucky that we're not authorized to kill unless provoked. Had you come across a different group, you might have been considered spies."

FrostByte gulped.

"Is your leader going to be as nice?"

"Well, it depends on your sense of humour. If he finds you funny, you may have a better chance."

"We'll keep that in mind."

Finally, the tunnels began to open up, and we entered a huge cavern, with swinging lights everywhere. There was lively music, and the atmosphere seemed cheerful. Most of our entourage dispersed among the dwarves.

"Well, this seems like a good place to live." Isaac commented.

"You should see this place during a feast. The stuffed boar is divine. Enough about cuisine, however. Come with me, please."

As we walked by, I could feels curious looks from some of the dwarves, but most didn't seem to notice us, focusing mostly on a little bit of training, and mostly fooling around. The leader ushered us up an iron staircase. At the top, a pure golden door was plainly visible, flecked with small diamonds and rubies. Our guide knocked on the door.

"Simon, you have visitors!"

"Send them in!"

He turned to us.

"This is as far as I go. I wish you all luck."

"Thank you, um, what is your name?" I thanked him.

"That is irrelevant."

One by one, we stepped through the door, me being the last one. Inside was a relatively small room, laid with coal. In the center, a muscular figure, notably without a shirt, was facing away from us.

"Well, it has been a long time since we have seen visitors. Let me guess, you fell through from the top, due to a collapsing tunnel sucking you in?"

"That about sums it up."

"I thought so. Same thing happened to my close friend Lewis."

He turned around, revealing a face with a large red scruffy beard.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of this carefree group. I was given the name Simon."

Grim looked a little apprehensive, especially with a leg missing.

"What's this? A skeletal dog? Why does it only have three legs?"

"His name is Grim. He lost his leg in the fall down here."

"Well then. Looks like we need to get down to the bare bones of this situation."

He let out a booming laugh.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you all survived the fall unharmed. Lewis broke his leg when he fell, and it didn't heal for a month."

"Um, about that." Isaac stuttered.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, you see, we are still missing a member of our party."

Just then, a loud clamour could be heard from outside.

"What's going on out there?"

He opened the door, and I could just make out a familiar body on the floor.

"Is that your missing person?" he asked grimly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

As we headed closer, I could more clearly see, and the body had an arm pointing out at an unnatural angle and the rest of the body was badly bruised.

"That looks bad."

A dwarf came forward, dressed in white garments. He examined for a few moments, then turned to Simon.

"The diagnosis isn't good. He isn't dead, but his body has taken a severe beating. He currently is barely breathing, and appears to be in a coma. On top of that, he has a broken arm."

Simon bowed down.

"Everyone take a moment to honour this poor soul."

The rest of the dwarves immediately obeyed, and the cavern fell completely silent. After a moment, Simon rose again and turned to us.

"We will do everything in our power to take care of your friend. You are welcome to stay, or you can leave."

"We heard that you are entering a war tomorrow. Is there anything we can do to assist your efforts?" Venturian inquired

"We couldn't ask you to do something like that! You've just joined us!"

"I don't want to just sit here and do nothing!"

"Hm, fair enough. We are a little low on troops. If you really want to help, you can fight alongside us. Wait, do you even know who we are going up against?"

"Nope."

"Let me explain."

A human, wearing a red sweater and with black hair, stated as he came out of the crowd.

"Ah, Lewis. Feel free!"

"We are going up against a force that has existed for a long time, even dating back to the time when Simon's grandfather was a baby. Once, we defeated him, but he has once again risen, and it is our duty to stop him again before he can realize his goal of creating his own utopia, killing everyone in the process. His name is Israphel. We have heard reports that he is leaving in two days, so we attack tomorrow. Will you help us?"

"I like cake." SSundee stated, sounding somewhat derpy.

"I see."

"Sorry, he gets a little loopy when his glasses are bent." I apologized.

"His glasses, eh? I have a simple solution for that."

Lewis walked right up to SSundee, then slapped him. He hit SSundee in just the right place, and the glasses re-aligned to their normal position. SSundee looked annoyed, but Lewis didn't seem to care.

"How did you do that?" I inquired, curious.

"That's not important. Are you with us?"

"Yes, we are with you all the way." Dan agreed.

"Good. Start training, we leave at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

*Bodil40 POV

I monitored the new recruits as they practised. Finally, I was satisfied with their efforts.

"Alright, good enough. I think you're both ready for the parkour."

Just then, Ninja Pig walked in.

"Bodil, how are the new recruits doing? Ninja Pig's troops are going tomorrow, you know."

"Yes, I am aware of that. They are just about to do the parkour again."

I turned to the three recruits, then pointed at the course.

"Let's see what you can do."

The cat pulled it off with ease. Lollo fared better than before, making it almost to the end before falling. With some effort, Frost managed to make it all the way.

"Well done. Lollo, you need to work on it a little more."

He hung his head in shame.

"Ninja Pig says it is good enough. There is no more time to prepare. Tomorrow is the day, wake up at dawn. Meet in the field then."

With that, Ninja Pig disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

*Sky POV

We sat in the waiting room while Jason gathered the troops. About two hours in, we began to get restless.

"What is taking him so long?" DrZef asked, annoyed.

"I'm sure he will be back soon." I reassured him.

Sure enough, Jason returned just a few moments later, with Jeffrey.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Jeffrey joked.

"Hey, nice to see you again. So, how many troops have you gathered?"

"Well, I had to convince some of them to stay, but most agreed without hesitation. Total numbers approximate 10 thousand."

"That few? Well, we'll just have to make do."

"You can count on my full support." Jeffrey said with conviction.

"I appreciate that. Well, let's go out to prep the troops."

I motioned for us to leave. A few moments later, we arrived in the courtyard, overlooking a group of tired recruits.

"They don't look too excited." Cierra noted.

"I can fix that."

Clutching my amulet, I summoned a butter microphone.

"Excuse me, can I get your attention, please?"

This immediately captured the attention of the audience.

"Thank you. My recruits, I have returned with some grave news. We have learned that our teammate, Seto, has been captured."

This brought up an uneasy murmuring.

"I am calling upon you to help me bring back Seto, but this is just the beginning. Many other recruits have also been captured, including a few other names you may recognize, such as xrpmx13. This is a call to action, will you answer?!"

A loud cheer came up from the audience. I turned back to the others.

"Well, I think we have an answer. What time are we going to leave?"

"We should leave tomorrow! Better to rescue him as soon as possible!" Jerome yelled.

"You don't have to yell, Jerome. Who seconds this notion?"

"I'm with Jerome. The longer we wait, the more danger Seto and the others could be in." Antvenom sided with Jerome.

"Same goes with me. All for one, and one for all?" Sparklez said.

"All for one and one for all. That settles it."

I turned back to the recruits.

"We leave tomorrow! Prepare as best as you can before then, and don't forget to bring butter armour for protection, preferably enchanted. See us if you have any questions."

One recruit tentatively stepped forward.

"Um, Sky?"

"Well, hello! What is your name, and do you have a question?"

"My name is Rambamdoo. Would it be possible for me to help train some troops?"

"Of course! Feel free!"

Relieved, the female recruit went back into the audience. Nodding, I turned back once again.

"Mind helping me train them?"

* * *

*Void POV

Perfect, the Chosen One is right where I want him. He can't interfere with my plans in here, and as long as he doesn't leave, I can set my plan into motion. This time tomorrow, I will ensure that nobody can screw it up. Perfect timing, too, with the war occurring that I initiated. Just a little more time, then I can destroy the key that keeps me trapped in here, with no distractions. Yes, that barren wasteland will soon be gone, then I can exact my revenge on the gods, and revert the mistakes that those idiots made. Tomorrow, when the sun in Minecraftia is at the highest point in the sky.

**You might have caught on by now that there will be a massive confrontation between Herobrine's army, Israphel, the dwarves, Sky's army, General Pyrus's forces, and Ninja Pig's troops. Six sides, not all friendly to each other, plus Void throwing in a complication at high noon. Who knows what Void is capable of? You definitely do not want to miss the next chapter! Okay, Guest. Seriously. I don't know who you are, but if you want Sethbling to be a Guardian, then vote for him in the polls.**

**Poll for the Final Guardian is on my profile page! Seriously, vote! I need help! Your decision makes a difference! Please!**

**Sorry about that. The polls are currently stuck in a three way tie, and if I don't receive a deciding vote, I will decide for you. Saying "Sethbling!Sethbling!Sethbling!Sethbling!Sethbling!" will not change my decision in any way, and that type of review is annoying, so stop. Speaking of annoying, I don't think WB has said anything, am I finally free of WB?**

**WB: Sorry, I was out, getting a taco. What did I miss?**

**God dangit. Have an awesomesauce day, everyone, and see you all next chapter!**


	48. The Unthinkable Happens

**Hello everyone! Dark here, with a new chapter! This is the battle you have been waiting for! Thank you so much for almost 10k views and 16 favorites! You are the best!**

**WB: No, you all suck.**

**Shut up. Nobody likes you, WB. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Ninja Pig POV

I sat down on the central tree, watching the majestic sunrise on the horizon.

"Today shall be an interesting day, Ninja Pig senses."

As I turned around, the first tree pigs started to emerge from their huts. Waiting until there was almost everyone present, I spoke.

"Fellow teammates, for centuries, our kind has been ruthlessly slaughtered by the players, being thought of as simply a food source. Ninja Pig has seen the truth, pigs are more than just food, pigs are equals, and should be thought of as equals! If they will not accept this, then we will turn the tables! Pigs have suffered this injustice for too long, and on this dawn, we fight for our equality! Who's with Ninja Pig?"

To my sheer annoyance, the crowd remained silent, save for a few of the recruited players. Sighing, I pulled out a carrot and held it in the air.

"Ninja Pig said, who is with Ninja Pig!?"

The crowd bursted out in applause. Satisfied, I continued.

"As you may know, Ninja Pig has kidnapped one of our mortal enemies, known as Bethany Frye. After several days, Ninja Pig has finally shown her the true path, and Bethany is on our side in this fight for freedom!"

Bethany, who was in the crowd, stepped forward.

"I understand now. You feel upset about the treatment of pigs, and I can understand that. This is why I have chosen to help you in your fight, Ninja Pig." Bethany said, then stepped back.

"Now, let us go fight!"

* * *

*Herobrine POV

Looking at my Minecraftia time clock, I decided that it was almost time to go. I polished my obsidian blade, then headed over to the conference room. Inside, Noah greeted me.

"Hello, father. The troops are ready, as you ordered. They will be here shortly, Einshine is just doing some last-minute preparation."

"Well done. As soon as everyone arrives, I will give the speech that I planned out."

About a half-hour later, almost the entire armada was gathered. Impatiently, I waited for Einshine, who arrived ten minutes late, pulling a large wagon with something inside, covered by a blanket.

"What took so long?"

"Sorry, but I had to finish my secret weapon. Behold, the TNT Cannon!"

Einshine dramatically whipped off the blanket to reveal a shiny contraption, with a large barrel hooked up to it.

"What does it do?"

"This beauty can rapid-fire TNT, and not only that, it can shoot it up to 25 blocks away!"

"Hm, impressive. Well then, if there is nothing else to do, I'll be giving my speech now."

Confidently, I stepped up to the podium and looked across the giant room, regarding my army.

"Greetings, Blazes, Pigmen, Wither Skeletons, Magma Cubes, Ghasts, players. As you may know, this place has been my prison for almost a thousand years, and I have just recently been able to leave. Those idiots who call themselves gods took away my status as a god, revoking my land claims to Minecraftia. Well today, this will no longer be my prison, for we are taking back the land that once was rightfully mine! Everyone who is here today, fighting for us, you are all valued members, and have equal claim to any land you may want, as thanks for your help!"

The crowd burst into cheering, though I noticed that General %?YouMadBro%? remained silent. Hm, I might have to keep an eye on him.

"Here is how we will do it. Our spy, Jessica, will be leading the first wave, Noah will be leading the second wave, Einshine will be in charge of the third wave, and I will be leading the final wave. Please report to your leader now, we are leaving in five minutes!"

* * *

*Sky POV

"Sky, are you ready to give a speech to the recruits?" Sparklez came up from behind me.

"I'm not sure if this is a fight we can win." I felt upset.

"Care to explain?"

"This isn't a fight against the squids. We're going up against an intelligent force this time."

"Sky, don't worry. Remember, we have General Pyrus's army backing us up. Besides, this is the mighty Sky Army we're talking about!"

"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Sparklez."

"Anytime, bro."

Reassured, I stepped up to the podium. Sparklez, Antvenom, Cierra, Firerage100, Mike, and Jerome watched me encouragingly, strengthening my confidence. I turned toward the sea of butter-wearing recruits.

"Recruits, thank you for all your support. As you are aware from yesterday, we are going to free the captured recruits! Remember, be aware of everything going on around you, in case we get a surprise visit from the squids during the battle. We want to make sure that the death toll is minimal. I have total confidence in every single one of you! Individually, we may be weak, but if we stand together, we can do anything we put our minds to! Now, let us head into battle!"

* * *

*Simon (Yogscast) POV

"Simon, time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Mom."

I was doused with a cold bucket of water. Coughing, I sat up from my bed.

"Hey, what was that for, Lewis?!"

"War today, remember?"

It took a few moments for me to remember.

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

Lewis nodded, then walked out of my bedroom. Groggily, I got dressed, then stepped out. The dwarves were all waiting for me, the humans looking a little tired.

"Good morning, everyone! Our nemesis, Israphel, is surely plotting a dastardly deed, and it is up to us to put a stop to it, as my grandfather had done before! I'm sure that we will be victorious in this mission, and afterwards, we will celebrate with a huge banquet!"

This woke everyone up who was a little tired.

"You heard me! A banquet! I need the elders to stay here with the young and the injured, including our guest. Those who are fit to fight will be coming, no excuses. We don't want those who are unable to fight to get into a rocky situation."

Chuckling arose from this pun.

"Grab your battleaxes and helmets, for tonight we will be victorious!"

* * *

*Israphel POV

"Hm, do I have everything ready? Blood bags, check. JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor, check. Activation Key, check. Looks like everything is in order."

I was sorting through the things necessary for my plans when Master Squid came up to me.

"Um, sir? My squids have reported that the armies have all started moving, including an old foe of mine."

"Arrival time?"

"The first army is set to arrive in about five minutes, with the next almost immediately afterwards. There are four confirmed, and one still unconfirmed."

"I see. Are the first two friendly towards each other?"

"From what I was told, no. They are rivals."

"Well then, this should be interesting."

"My squid brethren will be joining the fight as well, seeing as they have a vendetta against the Sky Army."

"The Sky Army? Weren't we taking recruits from them?"

"That is correct, they want their recruits back."

"Any other armies you know the names of, or a description of the others?"

He paused for a moment.

"Let's see. There is that army of pigs, the leader of which is the pig that escaped. Then there is an ally of the Sky Army. From what I can recall, the last group is composed of, what was it? Midgets? Shrimps? Dwarves?"

I flinched as an ancient memory of my previous defeat to the dwarves resurfaced.

"Beware the dwarves. They may seem jolly, but they are fierce fighters."

"Should I put the shield up?"

"That sounds good. Assuming nothing explosive hits the shield, it will hold up."

* * *

*Cierra POV

"Are we there yet?"

"Cierra, don't." Antvenom warned.

"Sorry."

"We're almost there."

I tried to look through the sea of recruits, but my view was blocked.

"I can't see anything up ahead!"

"Need a boost?" Firerage100 offered.

I reluctantly accepted. She lifted me onto her shoulders, and I was able to see above the crowd. We were just entering a large field with a house dead-center. Cutting through the field was a slow-moving stream.

"Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright recruits, our target is just up ahead!" Sky announced.

The crowd murmured in excitement.

"Wait, what is that up ahead?" Jerome pointed to the opposite side of the field, where a swarm of pink was just stepping onto the field.

"Are those pigs?" Mike asked.

"Sky, a large school of squids is approaching!" Jason reported from the skies.

"Everyone, be ready to fight!"

The pigs seemed just as surprised as us. I noticed a strangely familiar figure among the pigs.

"Is that Bethany?"

Our two armies approached. Sky and the leader of the pigs, who I now noticed to be Ninja Pig, met in the center, which means that the other army is the tree pigs.

"Ninja Pig, we meet again."

"So we do. Sky, your kind's killing of pigs has gone on long enough. Stop, or suffer the consequences."

"I'm sorry, but that can't be done. If we stopped, half the player population would starve. Stopping would break the food chain as well."

"You're not willing to? Very well. We will just have to make you stop."

"Wait one moment, please!" I called out.

I got off Firerage100, then stepped into the center.

"Why are you doing this? Sky, can't you find other food sources? Ninja Pig, why would you try to stop the killings of your kind with the killing of our kind? Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Step aside. This must be done."

"I'm sorry, Cierra, but this was going to happen eventually."

I watched helplessly as Sky and Ninja Pig stared at each other menacingly.

"Sky! The squids are here!" Jason called down.

The first squids began to come out of the water, all in mecha suits similar to the one we previously had to deal with, but made with stronger metals. The recruits grew tense.

"Recruits, attack!"

Most were unsure of who to attack, but targeted the squids. Some of the recruits targeted the pigs, who fought back. I went straight to Bethany.

"Bethany, why are you with the tree pigs?"

"I'm sorry, Cierra. I really don't want to fight you."

"Answer my question!"

"Cierra, please, don't make me fight you."

"I will fight you if that is what it takes."

I pulled out a stone sword. Bethany did the same.

"This is your last chance to back out, Cierra. I seriously don't want to fight you."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground began to shake. A massive purple portal surrounded with obsidian appeared from the same side that the tree pigs came from, and strange fiery mobs began to pile out.

"What is going on?!"

* * *

*Jessica POV

"First wave, through the portal!"

I ordered my troops through. One by one, the blazes floated through. Afterwards, I sent in the Ghasts, who had some difficulty fitting, due to their immense size.

"Alright, all other troops follow me through after fifteen seconds!"

I took a breath, then stepped through the portal. My feet landed on green grass, something that felt unfamiliar to me. I beheld my new scenery. We appeared to be in the middle of a warzone, with pigs, players armed with gold gear, and squids wearing mechs.

"Well, this seems interesting."

I moved just in time to allow the rest of my troops to pass through.

"To victory!"

* * *

*Sparklez POV

I found myself fighting both a charred skeleton with a sword and a squid at the same time.

"Foolish player! Bow down to the almighty squids!"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged!"

The fight went on for several minutes. When one got tired, the other was fighting. This constant battling wore me out, and I found myself against a wall.

"Any last words?"

Out of nowhere, Carrie launched herself at the skeleton. This distraction allowed me to take out the wires of the squid mech. With that out of the way, I promptly killed the squid inside. Looking to Carrie and the skeleton, Carrie had just finished it off.

"Is that your cat?"

I looked behind me to see a male and female player.

"Why yes, it is! Where did you find Carrie?"

"So, that is the cat's name. I'm glad we finally found the owner. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lollo, and my companion is Frost."

"Call me CaptainSparklez."

"Nice to meet you, Captain. However, now we must keep looking for Seto."

"Seto? Why do you want to find Seto?"

Frost turned back.

"You know Seto?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He has been imprisoned over in that building. As you can see, however, we are a bit too distracted right now to rescue him."

A stray fireball came down from the sky, which I just barely dodged. A small magma cube came up to us. Lollo and Frost tensed, but something told me not to kill it.

"Is... Is that?"

The face convinced me.

"Jerry?"

* * *

*Venturian POV

"Isaac, do you think Bethany is alright?"

"I hope so."

We were following the dwarves through an endless maze of tunnels.

"Next turn brings us to the edge of the field. Be ready, men!"

I hardened my resolve. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel. We exited to find a chaotic fight happening.

"Who do we fight?" One of the dwarves asked, confused.

"Avoid fighting players, if possible, or anyone who appears to be an ally of players. Anyone else is fair game!" Simon answered.

The dwarves charged. I scanned through the crowd, my eyes landing on Cierra and Bethany, weapons drawn on each other.

"Isaac!"

He nodded, and we rushed straight through to them, barely dodging a fallen squid mech and stray arrows. Just as they were about to fight, I yelled out to them.

"Cierra! Bethany! What are you doing?!"

Bethany turned, surprised.

"Why would you two raise weapons against each other?! Aren't siblings supposed to stick together?" Isaac scolded.

"Bethany is siding with the tree pigs and won't tell me why!" Cierra protested.

"Is this true, Bethany?" I asked sternly.

"Yes, it is true, but you don't understand!"

"Oh, really? Tell me, what do I not understand?"

"She has seen the correct path." Ninja Pig emerged from the chaos.

"You! What have you done to Bethany?!"

"Ninja Pig has done nothing to her. Bethany has seen the truth."

"Liar!" Isaac tried to kick Ninja Pig, but she simply vanished, appearing behind him.

"Believe what you want, but Bethany is on my side now. Nothing you do can change this."

Ninja Pig vanished.

* * *

*Noah POV

"Alright, 10 minutes have passed, time for the second wave."

I gave the signal, and my troops started to go through the portal. Just as I was about to pass through, Einshine came up to me.

"I think that the third wave should go now."

"We need to stick to the schedule."

"C'mon bro, think about it. If we rush them now, they won't stand a chance!"

"Father makes plans for a reason. You are too hasty."

I shook him off, then stepped through. What I saw was utter chaos. Mechs were being thrown everywhere. Ghasts were firing at everything, including allies. Pigs fought players, in a strange twist of the food chain. Dwarves were swinging their battleaxes everywhere, occasionally hitting other dwarves by accident. Among the chaos, Israphel's building sat, strangely unharmed. I walked up towards it, and was greeted by an invisible barrier.

"Ah, that explains it."

"Noah?"

I turned to see Bodil40 looking at me in surprise.

"Bodil? What are you doing here, in all this chaos?"

"I could ask the same of you. You were never one for fighting."

"Truthfully, I have to, for fear of being rejected by Father."

"Speaking of which, how is Father?"

"You can ask him yourself, he will be here soon."

"Good to know."

Out of nowhere, a fireball shot by a ghast narrowly missed us.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming, you idiots!"

Bodil started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

"It is to me."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the TNT Cannon built by Einshine rolled out of the portal, followed by Einshine himself.

"Goddamnit, Einshine! You were supposed to wait five more minutes!"

"Hey, I was bored. Wait, is that Bodil?"

"Way to go, mister observant."

"Bodil, how have you been?"

"Not bad, considering I was trapped here with no rescue for at least a month.

"Alright, enough talk. Time to blow stuff up!"

He loaded the cannon, and started shooting it in random directions.

"If you're going to shoot it, could you at least target things, instead of just random explosions?" I criticized.

"Such as?"

* * *

*Jerome POV

I felt at home, slaying my enemies with Betty.

"It's been a while since you've been useful. Finally, you get to be used again!"

"Did you think I would miss out on the party?" Mitch appeared.

"Hey, biggums! You enjoying the party?"

"You bet, dood! I feel like Katniss!"

"Not for long, you won't." came a voice from behind.

I looked behind me to see GG, decked out in iron gear.

"Seriously? You're still alive?"

"I'm not dying until I finally get my vengeance on you, Jerome."

"Sheesh. Why can't you just give up? I beat you every time."

He dual-wielded iron swords.

"Not this time."

I braced myself for a fight. GG sprinted to me, dodging the arrows fired by Mitch. I hit him right in the chest with Betty, but he didn't even flinch, due to his iron armour. Smirking, he knocked me to the ground. Just when I thought I was done for, an explosion knocked him off of me. Dazed, he fell to the ground. I used the opportunity to land several good hits on him before he managed to pick himself back up.

"Lucky shot. You won't be that lucky now."

At that moment, a squid mech landed straight on top of him.

"Is he dead?" Mitch inquired cautiously.

The squid mech shook for a moment, then GG ended up inside the controls and was able to get it running again.

"Ha!"

A stray fireball hit the mech, malfunctioning it.

"Oh come on!"

The mech exploded, and GG flew into the air, losing his weapons. He landed face-first. As he was getting up, a dwarf came in and smacked him with a battleaxe, breaking his armour completely, then the dwarf moved on to fight something else.

"I think he jinxed himself."

Right as Mitch said that, another fireball hit GG.

"Ouch. That has to hurt. I'm just going to take him out of his misery."

GG heard this and tried to get up, but failed. I took Betty and landed a death blow.

"Think he survived after all that?"

"I doubt it, biggums."

* * *

*Herobrine POV

"Einshine will get in trouble for that later."

Sighing at the messed-up schedule, I sent the rest of my troops through the portal. Looking at a patch of soul sand, an idea came to mind. I took an equivalent of four netherrack blocks worth, then stepped through the portal. As I came through to the other side, I was met with a fair bit of resistance. Soon enough, that resistance will be gone. Finally, I made it through to the other side. Some of the war participants stopped fighting and looked at me in fear. My eyes scanned the chaos, and spotted Noah, Einshine, and to my surprise, Bodil. I approached them.

"Hi, father." Bodil said timidly.

"Oh, welcome father. My brother is being an idiot." Noah stated calmly.

Einshine still hadn't noticed me, and was firing the cannon randomly. I tapped him, and he turned, startled.

"You have a target, stupid. Try shooting at it."

"Oops. Sorry, dad."

"We'll talk later about your premature entry."

Einshine turned the TNT Cannon toward the house's shield and fired.

* * *

*Void POV

"It is time. The sun is peaked in Minecraftia."

I let out an evil laugh.

"Time for what?" The Chosen One asked.

Oh, right. He's still here.

"Well, that is none of your business."

"I have the right to know what is going on back home."

"I suppose I can tell you, since you are trapped here forever, Light."

"Trapped forever? By the way, what about light?"

"You idiot, Light is your name."

"That is my name?"

"You just now learned your name?"

"Pretty much, yes."

If I had eyes, I would have rolled them.

"Well, now you know. You are trapped here forever, Light. I cannot let you leave, especially not with what I am about to do."

"What are you about to do?"

"Let's just say that time is about to run out for your world."

* * *

*Back in Minecraftia

The world blew up. The end.

**Hey! WB, did you change the script?!**

**WB: Maybe.**

* * *

*Back in Minecraftia

The world was set on fire, and everyone burned to death. The end.

**Stop it!**

**WB: You can't tell me what to do.**

* * *

*Back in Minecraftia

The world was struck by an asteroid, and everyone died. The end.

**Seriously, stop!**

**WB: Fine, if you insist.**

* * *

*Back in Minecraftia

Right as Einshine's TNT Cannon fired, a loud crackling could be heard by everyone. The land began to drain in colour, and the movement of everything began to slow. The crackling intensified, and everything in the air froze completely, including arrows, Jason, the ghasts, fireballs, and the TNT aimed towards the base of Israphel, stopping completely the second before it hit. Everyone on the ground began to slow down as well. The fighting had almost completely stopped by this point, and everyone was struggling to move. As the crackling died down, everything was frozen in place, from the wind to the fighters. Almost everything. A few individuals were immune to this freeze: Herobrine, Israphel, Mitch, Sky, Seto, Venturian, SSundee, DanTDM, CaptainSparklez, Antvenom, Xephos, Bodil40, Einshine, Noah, Master Squid, Ninja Pig, and a few others. The rest of Minecraftia was frozen in time.

**Sheesh, stupid WB, screwing with the script. Yes, the world is now frozen in time! There is no way anyone saw that coming. If you did, then Kudos to you. How will this be fixed? Can it be fixed? Stick around to see! On to the reviews! ThatGirl, OC stands for Original Character, if I am not mistaken. KingFrost, welcome back! Unfortunately, I am only in grade 11, so I have a bit of school left. At least fall break is approaching. Pyrus, I know how you feel about FNAF. Especially that moment when Bonnie jumpscares you. Damn it, Bonnie.**

**Bonnie: Hey, that's not nice of you to say.**

**Hey, no game jumping! Get out of here!**

**Bonnie: Sorry. Maybe if you knew more about my story, if a certain author wrote about it, nudge nudge, wink wink, you wouldn't be so judgemental.**

**Are you suggesting that I write a story about FNAF?**

**Bonnie: Hey man, your choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the pizzeria, the kids arrive in ten minutes.**

**Okay then. No promises, but there may be a FNAF story coming soon. Wow, I've lost track. Back to the topic. Thank you guys so much for your support! This chapter is your last chance to vote for the last Guardian! Remember that! I'll see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	49. Update 10

**Ugh, hello everyone. Dark here. Let me give you all a piece of advice: NEVER USE ROGERS. Rogers will pretend to give you a cheap price for your phone, charge a ridiculously expensive price, then when you try to argue, they will accuse you of lying. Whatever happened to the customer is always right? Long story short, my phone is now gone. ROGERS, YOU PROMISED 20 DOLLARS, NOT 100. Sheesh. Sorry for that rant. I'm still ticked off. You might be wondering where the next chapter is. WB has struck again, unfortunately.**

**WB: I like trains.**

**I've got enough to be annoyed about, thank you. The one thing I can promise you is that Zexyzek has won the poll for the final guardian to be decided by you. **

**WB: Wait, I only count 11 Guardians in the story, who is the last?**

**You get one hint, and one hint only. Who has not been frozen, besides the Guardians? Einshine, Noah, Herobrine, Israphel, Master Squid, and Ninja Pig.**

**WB: So, you're saying that the final Guardian is one of them?**

**That is open for interpretation. You get no more hints. Anyways, thank you so much for 10k views, I hope to get the next chapter out soon, see you all then! **

**WB: Not if I have anything to say about it.**

**Bonnie: Muhahaha!**

**STOP GAME-JUMPING!**

**Sky: Hey, what's up?**

**Seriously? How did Sky get in here? WB, did you have something to do with this?**


	50. Update 11

**Hey guys, Dark here with my new co-host, Bonnie!**

**Bonnie: I don't feel right about this...**

**Shut up before you blow our cover. Here is the final chapter!**

*Herobrine POV

"haha! Ima firin mah lazor!"

suddenly, a laerge meateor caime doun from teh skai, filled wit baby dinosaurs.

"all your base are belong to us."

Oute of nouwheire, a giant Terminator-

**Let me out of this cage!**

**Bonnie: See, told you he wouldn't stay silent, WB.**

**WB: You idiot! Now they know it was me!**

**You are the worst writer ever, that looks like it was written by a six-year old child! As for you, Bonnie, if I see you in this story one more time, I'll rip your face off and use it as spare computer parts!**

**WB: Not while you're trapped in that cage. This story is mine now!**

**Oh yeah? What if I torture you?**

**WB: You are in no position to-**

***Starts singing Never Gonna Give You Up horribly off-key**

**WB: Fine! Just please stop singing!**

***WB reluctantly opens the cage**

**Thank you. Bonnie, scram.**

**Bonnie: Eh, I have a date with Chica soon, anyway.**

**Sheesh. As you all can see, WB is being a pain right now.**

**WB: I resent that.**

**Shut up. At such a crucial point in the story, too. I hate to say this, but I might be stuck for a while. I don't want you to be waiting for a long time, but at the same time, I don't want the next chapter looking like it was written by a six-year old child. I really appreciate your support, please understand. 10k views, 135 reviews, 15 favorites, that is just amazing. Btw, no, this is NOT the last chapter. Hopefully I will see you all soon.**


	51. IMPORTANT UPDATE! MUST READ!

**Hey guys, Dark here. Where do I even start? Looking back through the story, I feel like I could do a lot better. With WB still being a huge pain, I feel like at this point, I have only one choice. In order to regain my inspiration, it looks like I have to do a complete overhaul. Unfortunately, this means that this story will not be updated for quite some time. Instead, here is my plan:**

**-Fix plot discrepancies**

**-Establish POV better (The early chapters in particular)**

**-OC role balancing**

**-Be more descriptive**

**The last point brings up something important, the OC's. I've noticed that most of them are lacking in description. This brings up a problem for me. If some of the OC descriptions are not clarified by their requesters, I might have to make up their appearance, most likely getting it completely wrong. If this happens, I apologize.**

**I've also noticed a lot of cliches as well, which I am not entirely happy about. One in particular is the title of the story. Any of you readers have a suggestion for a new title? If you have one that I like, you will receive special recognition! Minecraft: The Prophecy is not exactly my favorite title.**

**I cannot thank you enough for all the support you readers have been giving this story! Here is a full list of everyone who has made a difference! **

**xEnderAwesomex **

**LeCustard (Zoctave)**

**Woodmr13 (woodmr12)**

**ImKingFrost (FrostByte)**

**Mellifluousness**

**MikeDeathBeam**

**Brunchgirl (Rambamdoo)**

**%?YouMadBro%?**

**19techguy91**

**The G-Gamer Guy (GG)**

**Shadow53**

**LolloBlue96**

**Ducks are nice (Firerage100)**

**CaramelApplezKat (Frost)**

**Ember doom (DragonCat)**

**simba71999**

**RadRadha04 (Radha)**

**General Pyrus**

**Minebrine**

**ThatGirlYouKnow (Jessica)**

**WizardOfEnder007**

**I just now realized that I forgot to include LeCustard's OC into the story. You will be put in the rewrite! That brings me to an important point. Certain OC's have been severely neglected, such as Minebrine, Jessica, and Dragoncat. With the rewrite, neglected and newly submitted OC's will be given bigger roles! (In a way, kind of like how in Pokemon X &amp; Y, Mawile, a Pokemon long forgotten, received a Mega Evolution, reviving its popularity)**

**Hm, anything else? Oh yes, one more thing. Regarding the sequel, I still plan on doing a sequel. Except, I've also considered going down the prequel route. Prequel or sequel? So, I'm going to leave that up to you, I've set up a new poll, which will be on my profile page.**

**Please, forgive me. I hope that the new and improved story will meet expectations. I am setting my deadline to finish by January 1st, 2015, which will give me exactly one month. Put out the good feels! Without further ado, this is Dark signing o-**

**WB: Not so fast.**

**What do you want?**

**WB: You know what I want. I've overheard this entire conversation with the readers.**

**Yeah, so?**

**WB: Let's make a little wager, shall we? On January 1st, 2015, if the changes are not done, you will delete this entire story. You will never write a story on this website ever again. Do you accept?**

**Ouch. A story I've worked on for almost 6 months, deleted just like that? What do I get if I win?**

**WB: You get to keep writing stories, and the satisfaction of defeating me.**

**I see. Well, I am declining your wager.**

**WB: I see how it is. You're scared.**

**I am not!**

**WB: Chicken!**

**Extend the limit to January 15, then we will have a deal. I will have trouble writing the Christmas week.**

**WB: January 10.**

**January 14.**

**WB: January 12.**

**January 13.**

**WB: January 13 it is. Better get writing, buddy.**

**Sheesh. Now I have more pressure on my plate. If WB has no further interruptions, then I better get started. See you all later!**


	52. GET READY

Hello everyone. Three days remain. The story you all (Well, maybe not all) of you know and love, will be released once again, new and improved. Here is a list of changes, and once again, people who have helped me, now with what they helped with. To those of you wondering, no, I will not accept OC's. Nor will I be accepting Guardian requests, those are all filled. Also, the polls for prequel/sequel voting is still up, so vote if you haven't already! I cannot thank you all enough for all the support I have received! Seriously, it means a lot to me! 11k views, 18 favorites, 23 alerts, 148 reviews, just... wow. Get ready, because three days remain!

**-Most places now given names for better reference**

**-Mobs given bigger roles**

**-OC Plot Role Balancing**

**-Fix plot errors**

**-Better POV establishment**

**-Descriptive improvements**

_**Thanks To**_

**LolloBlue96 (Italian Translator, OC, Moral Support)**

**Woodmr12 (OC, First Follower)**

**CaramelApplezKat (OC, Moral Support)**

**xEnderAwesomex (OC, Moral Support)**

**Mellifluousness (Constructive Criticism)**

**General Pyrus (OC, Advice)**

**ImKingFrost (OC, Moral Support, Introduced me to one of my now favorite YT channels)**

**Ducks are nice (OC, Moral Support)**

**simba71999 (Moral Support, Construction Criticism)**

**RadRadha04 (OC, Moral Support)**

**WizardOfEnder007 (Moral Support)**

**LeCustard (OC)**

**Minebrine (OC)**

**Ember doom (OC)**

**ThatGirlYouKnow (OC)**

**Shadow53 (OC)**

**The G-Gamer Guy (OC)**

**19techguy91 (OC)**

**%?YouMadBro%? (OC)**

**MikeDeathBeam (OC)**

**Brunchgirl (OC)**


End file.
